If Only For One Night
by sammy202
Summary: A wish is Granted and many lives are changed
1. Chapter 1

**If Only For One Night**

_Sammy:_I've been wanting to see pictures of this for a long time but no one has drawn them yet. That or I can't find them. There are a few but they are both Cell and Freeza being cute not having adult fun. Though they hint it a lot in the show and even in the English version. It's great. I hope you like this story and I don't own them but one day when they re-dub Dragonball Z for the fifteenth time, I shall be Freeza's voice actor! Freeza is so cute. He's my little kitty. I have a plushy of him. Made it myself. Here's something I wanted to say for a long time, Jingle bells, Kakarot smells, Piccolo spat up an egg, Android 16 lost his dream, and Freeza got away. Hey!

_Saber:_ sammy is not kidding when she say she has a plushy of him. It complete Freeza and his tail curls.Sammy also made a complete Freeza costume for herself

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in hell or as it was preferably called, The Home For Infinite Losers.

Freeza was staring up at his ceiling. Life sucked. Sure it had been a while since Goku and Pikkon had invaded their new territory and threw them into the dungeon for making trouble.

But it had gotten so boring. There was nothing to do. You couldn't pick on the locals without making the big guy angry.

He got up for the day; it was about three in the afternoon. Time didn't matter in this land. He went out towards his bathing area and sat in his pool of water.

It was cold this time.

There were extremes all the time, either too hot or too cold. The temperature would change soon but he didn't feel like waiting for it to happen.

He stood up, shaking his tail, trying to get all water particles off of himself. He wiped his face off with a little towel and headed for the kitchen.

His nose picked up on something.

"What's this? I thought father would be out with Coola today." (Yes it's Coola! And Freeza! People keep spelling it wrong.

If you listen closely enough, the Japanese use "a" at the end of their names. I just want people to know that.

When the English translated the games and spelt it Frieza or Freezer, which just pissed me off. Surprised they didn't spell Vegeta wrong. I just wanted to clear that up.

Sorry for the rant. I could go on all day about that. Stopping) Freeza's curiosity heightened as he headed for the kitchen.

He found his father sitting at the table; one of the servants was making a feast. King Cold looked up at his son.

"Why are you here father? I thought you and Coola had things to do today."

"We did Freeza. But your brother cancelled at the last moment."

"Why am I not surprised by that."

"Take that back Freeza. He's your brother!"

"Yes. He is my brother, but neither him nor you care for me. I try my best to please you and you still look at Coola for accomplishing so little. There's no need to hide it any longer, father, he's your favorite."

Freeza felt his cheek sting. His father had backhanded him.

Wasn't the first time neither. Even after all those years, he was still being treated like a child. Freeza turned back and looked his father in the eye, showing no fear.

"I do not wish to see you for the rest of the day."

Freeza didn't say anything. He just bowed, turned and left.

Freeza was outside at the old magic tree. Supposedly, if you ate one of King Enma's fruit, you'd be full for a whole three months and gained some strength. (What King Yemma is called in Japanese.

If you still don't know whom I'm talking about, the big guy that Kami took Goku to. Trying to find out if he could go see King Kai for training.

And he decides whether you go to hell, heaven or to the warriors heaven. If you already know this, sorry for wasting your time.)

Freeza didn't care much about gaining more power. He just didn't want to go back home and end up stuffing himself. He wiped a tear from his eye and reached for a fruit. It didn't take long for the guards to come running.

"Hey you, you can't eat those. Those fruit are meant only for King Enma."

Freeza turned his head sharply, his eyes appearing just over his arm. He looked pissed. The guards took a few steps back. Freeza's eyes narrowed.

He had the look of death. The guards went running. Once they were gone, Freeza reached up and picked a fruit. It was perfect. He stared at its bright yellowy golden shine. He played with the peel with his nail. Then took a bite.

(I wanna see him eat something… other than red wine.) He chewed for a few moments before realizing he was being watched. Freeza quickly jumped to his feet and looked around, not letting go of his fruit.

"Relax Freeza, it's just me!"

Freeza looked above his head and saw Cell floating down towards him. Freeza sat back down, leaning his back against the tree. He took another bite. Cell sat down next to Freeza and stretched.

"So have you been doing for fun since you got out?"

Freeza didn't say anything. He was trying to keep his eyes away from Cell. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Freeza what's wrong? Was it something I did? If something is wrong, you can always talk to me."

"Why are you so caring? I thought you were the greatest creation in the universe. Shouldn't you be off terrorizing someone?"

Cell grabbed Freeza by the waist and held him.

"I knew something was wrong with you. You didn't want to fight me or come up with new plans of escaping this hellhole."

"So what. It's not your problem Cell. Now let go of me before I hurt you."

Cell removed his hands and watched Freeza walk away. He didn't go very far. He stopped by the red pool to throw rocks into the water.

He still clutched the rest of the fruit in his left hand. Cell sighed, got up and sat next to him again. Freeza tried to skip rocks while sitting.

Wasn't working to well for him. Freeza took his last bite of the fruit and threw another rock into the water. It was more violent this time.

Cell moved his body forward to look at Freeza's face. He had begun to cry again. He didn't understand why he hurt so much. He should have been used to it by now. Cell reached his hand out to touch Freeza's face.

"You know Cell…"

Cell moved his hand back. He sat there patiently for Freeza to continue.

"I feel I can be honest with you. I don't usually get sentimental or soft like this but…"

"It was a situation that affected you deeply.

I understand. I may not have family problems but I have to deal with the fact that I'm the only one of my kind. I'm just a laboratory experiment bent on ruling the universe."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Maybe nothing. But if we had a different path to follow, maybe we would have turned out different."

"You're scaring me now."

"I'm scaring myself."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"I book. It feels like jail. They make you read whether you like to or not then the ideas just sit in your head and refuse to leave."

"That book you had when we were stuck in the dungeon?"

"Yep."

"Makes sense. They try so hard to corrupt our minds. I think we might be going soft."

Cell leaned back and gazed at the yellow clouds above their heads. Freeza joined him.

"That one looks like a snake."

"What?"

"Sorry. My memory cells kicking in again, Piccolo, Gohan and Goku used to do this all the time. I tend to pick up habits from my sources. But any habits relating to you haven't really been kicking in."

"I don't think I have any habits."

"How about your thirst to prove yourself, to be the strongest, or your love for red wine? That one I can't handle."

Freeza laughed, for the first time in a long time.

"And why can't you handle that?"

"You ever get a hangover from that? Once, your cells overpowered me so much, I couldn't stop drinking for twelve hours."

"Poor you."

Freeza just burst out laughing.

Cell let him have his fun. It wouldn't be fair to drag him back down again. Freeza was laughing so hard that he fell into the pool.

Freeza came out dripping wet. Cell bite his finger."I know what you're thinking Cell, and it's not funny!"

Cell swallowed. He wasn't biting his finger because it was funny, but because he was turned on.

"I'm sorry Freeza. I won't laugh."

"You better not."

Freeza shook himself off again. Cell got some of the water on his face. Before Freeza could turn and look at him, he licked the water by his mouth. Freeza scooped up some water and threw it at Cell's face.

"Hey!"

"Revenge! Now don't laugh at me again."

"Alright I wont." Cell almost choked on some of the water. "Oh, that reminds me. Am I still allowed to come over tonight?"

"For what?"

"To meet your father and brother. I know I was working with them but I don't really know them. You invited me over for diner."

"Oh." Freeza froze. His father wouldn't be too happy with that. He was never happy with anything that Freeza did. Coola had always submitted before he did. Cell came up behind Freeza and held him.

Freeza sucked in air. It was sharp. His throat began to hurt. But Cell wouldn't let go. He couldn't. Cell eventually let go, only for a brief moment, to turn Freeza around and kiss him.

Freeza was still shorter than Cell, so he had to bend down. Freeza didn't know what to do. His legs went limp. Cell could feel him slipping and followed him towards the ground. They stayed that way for a while, and then Cell pulled away to let Freeza breathe.

Freeza looked back up at Cell, his cheeks were burning. Cell came back down for another round and Freeza put his hands up against his chest.

He shook his head.

"I can't. It's not you Cell. It's me." Freeza pushed Cell away and walked back towards his house. He stopped a few steps away. "I'll see you later tonight. I hope father is in a listening mood."

Cell watched Freeza walk away. This wasn't right. He didn't go to far.

Something was wrong. He followed Freeza back to his house. Freeza had collapsed by some bushes near the entrance. Freeza had wrapped his tail over his body, using it as a shield.

He was shaking violently and whimpering. He was about to go comfort Freeza when he saw Coola come outside. Coola reached down and carried Freeza inside.

"FREEZA!" King Cold was looking for his son. He was very upset and needed to take out his rage. A young girl bowed before his majesty.

"He's not here sir. He went out earlier today to run an errand for you."

"And what errand was that?"

"You asked him to get out of your sight earlier and before that, you asked if he could go and fetch Cell for dinner."

"I don't recall that."

"You've been busy all day. It's easy to understand that you'd forget."

"You may leave. Since Freeza did as I asked, there is no need to punish him."

The girl bowed and left. She ran into Coola in the hallway.

She walked with him and held Freeza's tail. Coola put his younger brother on his bed. Freeza was out cold.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I found him outside. Do you think father got to him again?"

"No. He was looking for him earlier. I can't keep covering for him. Soon your father is going to figure out that I've been lying to him and all of us will be punished."

"I know.

You do enough for us already. I thank you for watching out for him."

"It's no big deal. I don't want to see him hurt anymore."

"Neither do I. But you had better watch yourself. Father may come after you anyway."

Coola headed for the door as the girl stayed by Freeza. She waited for Coola to leave the room.

"Who said he doesn't already?"

It had been five hours since Freeza and Cell had met outside. It was about eight o'clock at night. Cell arrived at seven just to be safe.

The young girl went to Cell and seated him in the waiting area. Cell was brought a cup of tea and left by himself.

Cell finally got bored and wandered around. The house didn't look that big from the outside but was huge on the inside. Why did they even have houses?

They really didn't need them. Cell dropped the idea out of his mind. He wandered down a long hallway coming to a large set of doors. He peered into the keyhole.

The girl was sitting on a massive bed, apparently waiting for something.

"I should get back to our guest and dinner should be ready soon."

"Never mind the dinner, and I'm sure he can entertain himself. You have been very secretive of late. Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"No sir. What gave you that idea?"

"You and my sons have been… hanging around each other, more than you should. I think maybe you're messing with one of them."

"How? I don't think I could mess with anyone other than you. I have so much work to do and after you're through with me, I'm usually knocked out."

Cell could recognize the voice but didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe it. King Cold came into sight. He pushed her over.

"I would suggest that you not talk back to me in the future. And you better start telling me the truth."

"You mean what you want to hear."

King Cold pined her down on his bed. (OMG! This is so wrong in my mind. I don't like this guy.) He forced a kiss on her.

She fought back, it never worked but she always had to try. The evil king always got his way. Her legs were forced open and his hand slide inside.

Not his whole hand, just a few fingers. He played with her tongue for what seemed eternity.

It didn't take long for her to cream. He always knew how to play with her. This brought a smile to his lips. He released her arms and moved down to her waist.

There was nothing she could do now. She felt paralyzed. He was cleaning her up.

"You need to relax. If you keep this up, you're going to cum again."

She just squeaked. Her master had just about finished with her when he heard a knock at the door. Coola had opened the door.

Cell was hidden in a nearby plant. He was almost spotted by Coola but managed to sense him before he could get caught.

"Father, if you are done with your toy, it's time for dinner."

"Thank you son. You may go. Oh, by the way, do you have feelings for this girl?"

"She means nothing to Freeza father or me. She is just another servant."

"Good answer.

You are dismissed." The king went back to cleaning the young one out. When he was finished, he threw a dress at her. "I want you to wear that later tonight after the feast. Be here after my sons have gone to bed."

"Yes…sir."

He left her alone in the room.

Cell looked in and saw the girl having trouble moving. He was going to help but thought he would only bring more grief. Cell headed back to the waiting area.

The house was a maze to him. He got lost again. He opened another set of doors. Freeza was still asleep on his bed. Cell walked in and lightly shook him. Freeza moaned and turned over. Cell tried again.

This time Freeza opened his eyes. He found Cell above him. That didn't bode well. He freaked right out. He thrashed around and tried pushing his way past him. Cell held Freeza down. He began to scream

"Get off of me. Father no!"

That freaked Cell right out. He let go and moved away from Freeza.

Freeza had put his tail back up in front of him. Freeza was biting his finger. He began to draw blood. Cell put his hand on Freeza's shoulder.

He finally snapped out of it. Freeza hid himself in Cell's chest.

Cell stroked him, trying to get Freeza back down into reality. Freeza wrapped his tail around Cell's body.

"Are you going to be alright Freeza? I thought maybe you'd need cold water."

"No. I'll be fine. Where's Samantha? She's usually here when I panic like that."

"You mean the servant with golden hair? She was with your father earlier."

"That explains it."

Cell kissed Freeza's temple. Freeza snuggled back into Cell's body.

"Tell me what's going on."

"She's become my fathers favorite toy. She took a hit for me once. My father, he's an abusive man. He used to beat us something awful.

He thinks that's what made us so strong. Samantha was handing out food around the table when my father tried to strike me.

She jumped in front and got hit instead.

Father wanted to punish her. He made her his love slave. He liked her so much that he keeps her on a short leash.

He just has to snap his fingers and she has to come running."

"That poor girl."

"You don't know the half of it. My brother and I are now strong enough to put our father back in place but we can't do anything. He has a new toy and wont give it up for anything. But I'll free her one day."

"I noticed she wasn't dead like us. I mean, she didn't have a halo."

"She's more of a volunteer.

When I was alive, so to speak, I found her in a slave trade. At first I didn't care about her, then I looked into her eyes.

I saw her pain, the same type of pain that was reflected in my eyes. My father wondered by I wanted her so badly.

I told him, since he was so upset with my not being much of a man; I wanted her to help me. The whole crew laughed, included my father.

I got her, but there were problems. My father was onto me. He knew I wasn't trying to love her. I was forced to go down on her when he was around.

Father took her away from me and used her for his own pleasures."

Freeza began to shake again. Cell tightened his grip.

Freeza calmed down.

"I'll get him back for all those years and for what he's done to Samantha."

"I know you will Freeza but we have to leave. Your brother warned about dinner, your father would become angry if we don't hurry."

"You're right. Let's go. Maybe Samantha will be healed by now."

Freeza walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, Cell following closely behind.

He didn't want to get lost again. When they entered, King Cold was looking at them. More like glaring. Samantha was by the stove, dishing out the food.

When she turned, Freeza saw her lips were more puckered than usual. His father really must have ravished her in the back room.

"What took you so long?"

"Cell got lost. I had to go find him and lead him here."

"No time for excuses. Samantha has made us a delightful meal. You would sit down and enjoy it."

"Yes father."

Freeza grabbed Cell's arm and had him sit next to him. The table they were sitting at wasn't too big. But then, they had all grown in size so it was smaller than ever. King Cold sat on one end, Freeza on the other.

Coola sat across from Cell. Samantha brought over more soup for the appetizer. Everyone started their meal while Samantha sat at the counter.

"So Freeza… have you found yourself a potential mate yet?"

"Father I don't think this is the time for that."

"Of course it is Freeza. When are you going to start having a family of your own?"

"Father please. We have company."

Cell didn't want to be in the middle of this but couldn't help but watching. Cell had his teacup to his lips when the fighting really got out of control.

His magenta eyes moved from left to right watching their verbal fight. Freeza stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

"You'll never understand father."

Freeza ran back to his room. Cell got up, bowed to King Cold then chased after Freeza.

"Freeza wait up."

Freeza ran into his room and bolted it. Cell pounded on the door. Freeza held it shut.

"Freeza let me in. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"Get lost Cell. I don't want to talk to you."

"Freeza please. I swear, no harm will come to you."

Cell could hear sobbing coming from the other side.

Freeza was leaning against the door, his palms laying flat against it and his head resting on the door. Cell did the same. He tried to whisper through the door.

"Please Freeza. I… I really do care about you."

He heard the door unlock. Freeza was looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Cell couldn't help himself.

He grabbed Freeza and held him up. Freeza wrapped his arms around Cell's neck and let him get pressed against the once again closed door. Freeza played around with Cell's tongue.

Cell started to put one of his fingers inside of Freeza.

"Wait, wait. Not yet."

"Then when? I'm about to go insane if I can't have you now."

Freeza jumped down, pushed Cell's chest and had him fall on the bed. Freeza wasn't ready for this but wanted it so badly. He had feelings for Cell as well but was never ready to tell him.

"So… who's on the bottom?"

"You had to ask that didn't you. But how do you pull yours out? Or do you not have one?"

"I have one. This black thing here acts as a cup sort of. Basically it protects me if someone tried to can me. And how about you?

Looks like you have nothing there."

"I do so. It has the same principles as yours. I just have to move this piece of skin."

"So we are back where we started."

Freeza sat down next to Cell. They had to think it over. One of them would have to get lubricated. Freeza didn't notice but his tail was moving around Cell's body again. Cell felt the squeeze around him.

"So it's decided then. You get to be on the bottom."

"Who came up with that?"

"Your tail."

Freeza tried grabbing his tail but Cell got to it first.

"You know, we both have tails, we could do each other at the same time."

"Come again?"

Cell laughed under his breath.

"How about I show you."

I am evil, yesss


	2. Chapter 2

If Only For One Night

I don't really have anything to say in this one. So I might as well get right into the story. We got a temporary puppy. It's so cute. He's smart too. He already knows how to shake paws and we only had him for a few hours.

Freeza woke up with the sun on his face. Nothing happened last night. Cell tried to get Freeza to relax but nothing worked. Freeza just cuddled next to Cell and fell asleep. Cell wasn't the type of guy who would take advantage of his lover while they were unconscious.

Freeza started to move around. Cell tightened his grip around Freeza.

"Great. He's never going to let me go now."

Freeza put his tail up behind Cell's back. Cell moved and grabbed his tail.

"What ever made you think I wouldn't? If you don't wish to be in this relationship, then I will graciously back down."

"That's not what I meant."

Freeza got up and left Cell alone in the bed. Cell didn't like the look on Freeza's face. He followed him like a lost puppy and tried to get his attention.

"Cell, I know this sounds like a stupid break up line but, it's not you, it's me. I have problems that you don't even know about. I mean look at me."

"You look hot to me. I see nothing wrong."

"Cell, I look like a girl. Ever since I was young my father wanted a girl. He raised me as a girl even when he knew I was a boy. I feel like a geisha."

Cell took Freeza into his arms. He rubbed his cheek against Freeza's and tried his best to sooth him.

"If you don't want to go through with this then you don't have to. I respect you Freeza."

"I want to Cell, really I do… it's just that it brings back horrible memories for me."

Cell picked Freeza up and carried him over to the bed again, but only to cradle him.

"Tell me what happened. I promise that this is totally confidential."

It took some time for Freeza to warm up to him but eventually told Cell everything.

"Like I said, my father wanted a girl.

After my mother died, he started to get more violent. He… punished us in ways that we were too young to fully comprehend.

My brother took most of them for me. But soon hated it. He left to go and get stronger to "overthrow" our father and left me alone with him. It didn't matter what I did.

The littlest thing would set him of. I ended up doing whatever he wanted for over five years of my young life. When Coola came back, he challenged father and lost.

He nearly beat him but father tends to be sneaky. Coola was beyond punished. I never had seen my older brother cry before. That was my first time.

I think it was the fact that he couldn't take father down so that we could finally be free of him. One day, we came across a planet that had a slave caravan.

I found Samantha sitting on the floor, playing with something, I don't quite remember what. But she was so cute back then. I thought of her as a pet."

"I can see why. She doesn't act very mature now does she?"

"She has her reasons. She was used very early in her life. She reverts back into her childhood every once and a while. I was forced to get tough."

"And homophobic."

Freeza glared at Cell. Cell put up his hands saying that he surrendered. Freeza got comfortable and continued.

"I would be lying if that was my first impression of her. I first thought if I had her around, father might take her instead of me. It worked. As soon as I brought fathers attention to her, he wanted her. Since we had great influence, we didn't need to pay for her. She clung to me for the first few nights.

Father couldn't touch either of us. Then, she started talking to me. She wouldn't talk to anyone else. That's when I thought of her as a pet. I didn't want father to get anywhere near her. But I couldn't stop him.

Coola had left again to go and try to get even stronger than he already was. Father took that opportunity to take advantage of Samantha. She was cleaning the floor and father lured her away with some type of shiny object. She wasn't in her right mind and that time. He took her like the animal he is."

"Does he still come after you?"

"He tries. Samantha runs in front of me whenever he tries to hurt me in anyway. Father once raised his hand at me and she took the hit. He grabbed her and took his frustration out on her. She goes through a lot for me. She's going to go through even more now. Coola has taken a great liking to her."

"Freeza, I'm glad you told me. I'm going to do something about this."

"You can't. Father would kill you."

"I'm the strongest in hell. I think I can handle him. He's not my father Freeza, but I will protect you from anything that hurts you. If I must go up to King Enma myself and threaten him, I will."

(If you want a better idea about Freeza's past, look up this story; Scars of Pure Evil; A Father's Blow. This is an excellent story and the author is very nice in letting me use their story as a reference.

I didn't want to step on anyone's toes with my story so I did research to see if anyone else had the idea first. I'm glad she did, it helped me with my story and it helps to broaden the ideas in the story-making world.)

Samantha was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast for everyone before they woke up. Coola had come up behind her. She didn't know anything. Coola wrapped his tail around her waist. Samantha tried to ignore him. He began to move his hands lower.

"What do you want Coola?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I told you I couldn't. And you know why."

"My father. But one day, I'll have to take over."

"I don't see why you don't now, you have the power."

Coola stuck his hand down her pants. "Is that a challenge?" Coola felt around her pants, trying to excite her. She started to feel her legs give way. Coola grabbed her and began to lead her to his room.

"The food…"

"One of the other servants here will handle it."

Coola glared and the others started taking over where she left off. He used his tail to lift her off the floor. It came in handy for many things. She couldn't move. His tail wound around her body, restricting her movement.

"Coola, please. Put me down."

"I can't do that. I've been waiting for father to tire of you and now that he has, I get to claim you."

"He hasn't tired of me. I've been refusing him."

"Then you should be dead. Father doesn't take well to opposition. Unless… are you carrying his child?"

Samantha took great offense to that. She bit his tail and managed to get out of his arms.

"How dare you even suggest that! I would never allow myself to get impregnated by a man like that."

Coola was stroking his tail. He stuck his tail in his mouth.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson. My father hadn't kept you on a tight enough leash. But I won't make that same mistake."

I am evil, yesss


	3. Sorry real Chapter 3

If Only For One Night 3

sammy:OMG! OMG! OMG! I got a picture of Cell and Freeza! AH! I'm so happy. I'm so juiced now. (Flails) I want to scream out in joy but its like (looks at clock) 3:30 in the morning. So I have goose bumps instead…AH! (Can't stop giggling) Don't be afraid to review. I need to know if I'm up to your standards or if you think it sucks. I now know their tongue colors. Took me forever to find them but I now have them. Freeza's tongue is reddish purple, in all forms. And Cell's is pinkish purple. More purple though HAHA! Take that! Sorry. It's been bugging me.

* * *

Cell was lying on top of Freeza, trying to get gentle, but his animal instincts were trying to take over. His tongue was already in Freeza's mouth and Freeza's tail was no longer around his waist. His tail was moving around Cell's body, trying to draw out every sensation. Cell was beginning to go wild. He held back with every fiber of his being. Freeza shifted, causing the blanket underneath him to bunch up. Both continued to exchange moans and Cell began to explore Freeza's body with his hands. (Remember, Cell's tail can still come out. MWA HAHA! That thought just came to me. Just watch me, I'll become the God of Death once again but right now… I need some sleep. No really I do.)

"Ah… no. Someone will find out…"

"Let them. I'll handle it. I told you, I'm going to protect you from now on Freeza."

Freeza was reluctant at first but soon submitted. He lay back down on the bed and accepted anything that Cell gave him. Freeza could fell his hands moving from the top of his neck and start to move slowly down his chest. Cell was feeling his muscles, letting his fingers fall into Freeza's natural curves. Freeza grabbed a pillow and hid his face. Cell laughed under his breath. He moved the pillow up enough to kiss him. Freeza wrapped his arms around Cell's neck and held him there. Cell took this opportunity to play with him. Cell took two of his fingers and started to put them inside of Freeza. Freeza shot up.

"You alright Freeza?"

Freeza held onto Cell and wouldn't look him in the eye. Cell began to take his fingers out when Freeza when he sat back down. Cell could feel his fingers go all the way in. He was shocked.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Freeza shook his head. Cell was about to lay Freeza back on the bed when King Cold walked in.

"Freeza! What are you doing?"

"Father! Cell was… we were…"

"I was helping Freeza with his back. He was experiencing some back pain and I was trying to bend him backwards without hurting him. I thought that the cushions of the bed would help. Just before you entered, his back cracked. He should be fine now."

"Well why didn't you just say that Freeza."

"I thought you'd be angry with me."

"I'm not. If you're feeling better, there is a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen."

And with that, the King left the room. Freeza was unsure if he should go or not. He lifted himself off of Cell, slowly, to enjoy the feeling. Cell looked at his fingers then went to the washroom to clean himself. He didn't want anyone to catch on. Cell took Freeza by the hand and led him outside.

Everyone was standing in front of the table. Samantha was being taken over by King Cold. He had her by the waist. She moved him over and everyone said at the same time,

"Happy Birthday Freeza!"

This took Freeza back. He had totally forgotten. He looked and counted his candles. Cell stood behind him and smiled. King Cold wouldn't stop glaring at him. He knew. Cell knew he knew. Something was going to go wrong.

"Well Freeza, blow out the candles and make a wish."

"Not yet. Freeza, would you please come over here. I need to talk to you."

Freeza knew that look. He was afraid. But he had to do this alone. Freeza followed his father out into the hall. The king made sure that the door was shut and that no one was listening.

"What's really going on between you and Cell? I know this had nothing to do with your back. You face was too red."

"Father, why do you always have to be in my business? What if I want some time to myself?"

"Freeza, you are my son, I have a right to know."

Freeza and his father both felt the tension in the air. They began to yell at each other.

"Stay out of my personal life father. I want to be able to love without you interfering."

"So you're going to love men."

"And who's fault do you think that is?"

King Cold struck his child. Freeza managed to stand his ground. His cheek was red and he didn't cry.

"I want that… thing out of here. You are never to see him again."

King Cold left towards his room. He grabbed one of the other servant girls on his way. Freeza went to get some cool water to put on his cheek. The color had changed to pink now. Soon it would blend in with his skin. He went back into the kitchen. No one heard the fight but knew what happened. The look on his face said it all. Cell went over to him but Samantha put up her hand and blocked him. Freeza turned around and was smiling.

"So… Can I cut this cake or should I just dig in with my hands."

Samantha could tell he was holding back tears. She grabbed a knife and was going to start cutting.

"You haven't blown the candles out yet."

"Oh yes."

"Make a wish Freeza." Cell stood behind him and held his waist. Freeza stopped and thought. He was concentrating on Cell's hands. Then it hit him. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath in. He blew out all the candles at once. One was stubborn but he forced it out. Everyone clapped. Freeza soon relaxed. Cell stayed next to him for the time after. Samantha took everyone outside. She prepared the garden to look spectacular. Some of the guests had arrived late but enjoyed to festivities. Some started to play with a Frisbee. (Spell check isn't allowing me to change the capital letter.) Others had refreshments. Cell sat down under one of the trees and watched Freeza try and beat Samantha at Volleyball. Cell couldn't help but stare. Freeza used his tail to help him for flying wasn't allowed.

"That's cheating Freeza."

"No it isn't. My birthday, my rules."

"Fine. Then I can cheat too."

Cell laughed at them. He loved it when they fought. It was too entertaining to miss.

"Hey Cell, want to join? We can go doubles."

"I'm fine."

"Oh come on Cell. You scared I'm gonna whip your ass?"

"You know what, fine. I'm with Freeza. You are going down."

Cell got up and pulled Jeice (I hope I spelled it right.) onto the field. Samantha had Jeice on her side. She knew she was going to lose. HE was too much of a pretty boy. They bounced the ball around for hours, trying to outdo each other. One of the ogres got her CD's and put one in. It was her CD of Hack/Sign. The music was sort of relaxing so it didn't help the match.

"Put something faster on. Open your heart isn't that fast. Put in Sorcerer Hunters or Gravitation." (I know I'm sort of promoting these things but they have good music. I could always say Brittany Speares…EW! No I couldn't. Ah. My eyes.)

The game continued. No one was declared the victor. It kept coming out as a tie. They gave up and decided to rest. Samantha hugged Freeza before going to get a drink. Cell went to Freeza and started teasing him.

"So how did it feel to be pressed against breasts?"

"You are so dead!"

Freeza chased Cell around the yard. Cell flew up into the air. Freeza followed. Cell flew over to the mountains and hid among them. Freeza looked everywhere for him. He still couldn't sense energy. He was about to blast the area when Cell crept up behind him. Cell grabbed him, wedging Freeza's tail in between his legs and holding his arms down. Freeza couldn't even kick to get him.

"Got ya. Any last words?"

"Let go of me. NOW! I swear I'll kill you."

"It's kind of late for that. We had the haloes for a while. Besides, you don't have the power level to take me down."

Freeza stopped moving. He had given up.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Let's spar."

"…Okay."

Cell landed and they fought in a slight clearing. The mountains still surrounded them but this way, they wouldn't bother anyone. Freeza stood in position, waiting for Cell to make a move. Cell looked into Freeza's eyes. Something was bothering him. He tried to stay calm and concentrate on the fight but couldn't help himself slipping back into his thoughts. Freeza got tired of waiting and charged at Cell. Cell did his best to defend. Freeza couldn't even get a hit in. Cell fought back to make things harder. He ended up making contact with Freeza's chest. He went flying back into a mountain. Cell went running over to him. Freeza was unconscious.

"Guess I overdid it."

Cell picked him up and flew back to his house. Samantha opened the door.

"Where have you been? It's dark out. You have any idea what time it is?"

"Actually no."

"What happened to Freeza?"

"He wanted to spar. I got carried away. He's sleeping."

"I'll go and prepare his bed."

Cell followed Samantha into Freeza's room and laid him down. Samantha came back with a basin of water and a cloth. Cell tucked Freeza in and she placed the rag on his head. He shivered.

"Stay with him Cell. I'll go you something to eat. Make sure nothing happens to him."

"I swear. Nothing will."

Samantha left Cell alone with Freeza. Cell kept changing the rag for him. He heard footsteps behind him.

"That was fast."

He turned and saw Freeza's father. He lowered his head to show respect.

"You think you're so slick don't you?"

"Pardon?"

"I know what you and my son have been doing, and I don't approve. I want you out of my house. Tonight."

"Sir you don't understand. I have to stay here with Freeza. Samantha asked me to."

"Is she the boss of this house or am I?"

"You are."

"When she gets back, you had better be gone."

King Cold left the room as Samantha walked in. He eyed her. She went over to Freeza and fixed his blanket. Both she a Cell knew what he wanted. She handed Cell a sandwich.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes. He really wants you."

"He doesn't want me. He has me. And so does Coola."

"Coola's doing you too? Does Freeza know?"

"No. I was going to tell him. But you have bigger problems."

"I know. I don't want to leave him."

"I don't want you to leave him. Freeza hasn't been this happy in years. I wont see him have his heart broken again."

Cell paused for a moment, his food halfway in his mouth. He pulled it out to continue the conversation.

"Whom did he break up with?"

"He'll tell you when he's ready. Look," Samantha handed Cell a key. "This key is for my little house behind this one. No one goes there. You can hide out there if you wish."

"I couldn't."

Cell felt someone grab his hand. He looked to Freeza gazing up at him.

"Well… looks like someone doesn't want you to go. You feeling better Freeza?"

"I'm in pain. I want to sleep but I can't with all of this going on."

"Then take Cell and go sleep in my bed tonight."

"What about you?"

"Your father made it very clear that I wont be sleeping there tonight. You might as well spend what little time you two have left together."

"Thank you Samantha."

"Get going. I'll distract him."

Freeza got up and ran outside with Cell. They snuck into her house, it was more the size of a hut but it was still spacious. Freeza went straight for the windows and shut the blinds. Cell made the bed for Freeza to get into. Cell placed Freeza into the bed once he was finished and then laid next to him. Freeza was under the covers and Cell was above them. They looked at each other before passing out. Cell fingers entwined with Freeza's. He wasn't about to let go of him.

Freeza was the first to wake up again. Morning already? That wasn't very long. Maybe they should have had sex. His father would find out and Cell would be forced to leave. Freeza sat up, yawned and stretched himself out. Freeza saw that Cell had made his way under the covers. Freeza hit him.

"Get up."

Cell wouldn't move. He just moaned. Freeza hit him again. Nothing. He got fed up then tore the blankets off. He flew off the bed and had the covers go over him. He could hear Cell laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Nothing personal Freeza. You just look so cute under there."

Cell moved the blankets from Freeza's body and stared at him. Freeza stared back at him. Both screamed. Cell jumped over the bed and hid behind it. Freeza stayed in his blanket.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?"

Both started talking at the same time.

"What have you done with Freeza/Cell?"

"I am Freeza/Cell."

They stopped and looked at each other again. Neither could believe it. They both moved their hands closer together. They could feel heat, skin. It was real. What happened? They looked into each other's eyes and didn't like the reflection they saw. They both rushed over to a mirror. They stood next to each other. The mirror didn't lie.

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god is right. What happened to us?"

Freeza touched his cheek and Cell stuck his tongue out. Freeza's skin had become pink and Cell's tongue was red. The eyes were still the same but everything else was different.

"I… we're… we're human…"

Freeza turned to Cell. He was just as shocked. They passed out.

I am evil, yesss


	4. Chapter 4

If Only For One Night 4

sammy: I wrote three chapters in one day and I'm still not finished my third story. What do you all think so far? I hope you are all enjoying this. I'm trying hard to get a job so I warn you, I may not post for a while. But I thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue too.

saber:I justgot chapter 4-7 just email to me, and they were one big block with no spaces in them. that should explain it everything.

* * *

Freeza could feel someone touching him. He dare not open his eyes. The touch was soothing. He remembered his mother. Was this a dream? Or was it real? He opened his eyes to find out. Samantha was above him, trying to brush his stubborn hair out of his eyes. "How you feeling?" "I had a nightmare. I thought that I was human." Samantha looked down at him, trying not to laugh. "You are human." "WHAT?" Freeza got up and looked in the mirror again. He was ready to pass out.

Samantha held him from behind and lightly slapped his cheek. "How'd this happen?" "You know who I am?" "Of course. The way you sleep, move, talk and they way you panic scream Freeza. That and I knew that you and Cell would sleep here tonight." "Where is he?" "Still unconscious behind you. I tried to put a pillow under his head but he wont move."

Freeza touched his face, getting used to his look. He was still pale but not as pale as before. He had dark hair with a hint of gold. He looked like a sandy blonde. His hair didn't go past his ears. The marks on his body had all disappeared. His lips were the same color as his skin. He touched a finger to his lips. They were moist.

This was really him. He looked over to Cell and saw his new body. He had a nice build, muscular and tall. Freeza felt his cheeks burn. He got over it quickly but not quickly enough for Samantha to giggle. Cell's hair was black, shoulder length and he was fair skinned. "He's hot isn't he Freeza." "Yeah… wait what?" "I'm sorry. I had to. Your reaction… priceless." "I'm going to kill you one day." Cell started moaning. Freeza moved to his side. "Freeza, you should move, this will still be a big shock to him. And… put some pants on." Freeza looked down then cupped himself. "That's why you were laughing." "I'm sorry.

I tried not to look. Really. Couldn't help myself." "I ain't small." "Not saying you was." Cell started to sit up. Freeza ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Cell sat up and saw Samantha looking at him. "When did you get here?" "Not too long ago. Enjoying the floor?" "More than my dream." "What about?" "Freeza and I were human." Samantha started giggling again. Cell looked at her like what? The kind of look you give when you know someone knows something but isn't letting you in on it. "Freeza, come out here please."

Cell watched as Freeza came out of the bathroom in a towel. Cell began to panic again. Samantha slapped Cell to get him back on track. "You look like that now too Cell. See for yourself." Samantha held him up in front of her mirror. She held the blanket in front of him so she couldn't see his new manhood. "My god, what' happened to us?" "Freeza already asked that. Why don't you both sit down on the bed and let's figure this out." Both did as they were told and watched Samantha pace.

"What did you do yesterday?" "Nothing out of the usual. We went to bed after the party and woke up like this." Samantha stopped. "What did you wish for Freeza?" "That's personal. Besides, if I tell, it wont come true." "I think it's a little late for that Freeza." Freeza took a breath. "I wished that Cell and I could spend even one night alone together without being ridiculed or judged. I wanted to get away from my father, somewhere where he couldn't find us."

"Sounds like both wishes were merged and granted." Freeza looked at her. He was ready to blow. "You mean that a birthday candle will grant my wish but the eternal dragon wont grant my wish for immortality? Dammit! I curse that dragon." "Cute Freeza. But think; now you can do as you please. You're not dead anymore. I could probably get you out of here and back to earth." Freeza got a smile on his face then jumped on Cell, causing his towel to fly off.

Cell fell backwards and rested his hands on Freeza's lower back. "Kay, Freeza… choking me…" "Sorry. I just got a killer idea. Cell, we could try ruling the universe again." "Right Freeza. Let's see you guys fly or do anything else that requires energy." Freeza got up and stood on the bed. Cell looked shockingly at him seeing all of his glory. Freeza jumped off the bed and fell on the floor. Samantha started laughing at him. "I can do it, I can." Freeza tried again, this time from the floor.

He hovered. He looked up at Samantha. "HA! Take that." "Alright, you need to practice some more. Other than that, I think you're ready. I'll go find you some clothes." Freeza looked down and saw Cell staring at him, more shock then pleasure. Freeza saw himself in the mirror. He was still naked. He hid himself under the blanket. "Not bad." "Shut up!" Freeza's cheeks turned red. Cell just smiled at him. Freeza continued to glare at him. Samantha came back with a pile of clothes and put them on the floor.

"Okay. Take what you want. And in this envelope is some money. You can go and get something to eat or you can rent a room to stay for the night. But you must remember, earth days are going to be longer than the days here. So you'll be up there for about a week. If you want to camp out or something like that then you can do that as well. Try not to spend all your money in one place." "What makes you think we'd do that?" Cell took some clothes to the other room and tried them on. Freeza continued to look at her.

"Freeza, you've never had to use money before. Neither has Cell. I don't want you guys to get hurt up there. You may still have your powers but you are more vulnerable now." "HA! Goku is dead. I have nothing to worry about." "What about Vegeta? He's been training so he'll be stronger. Maybe even stronger than you." "I doubt that." "She's right Freeza. He tried coming up against me and failed. But sometimes he was dangerously close." Both turned and saw Cell covered in black. A black pair of pants, black trench coat, and black shoes, the only thing that wasn't black was his white shirt. He even had a little black tie on. "AWE! You look so cute."

"I wasn't going for cute." "Mysterious?" Cell pointed at Freeza. "I still think it's cute. You're turn to change Freeza." "Can I have some help? I can't walk properly." "You were doing fine earlier." "I was angry. Now I need help. My tail's gone so I have to learn how to walk again." "Balance?" "Yes." "…Awe! Why do you have to be so cute?" "I'm going to hurt you once I get my body back." "It's a compliment. Take it." Cell helped Freeza into the next room and closed the door. "Stop staring Cell." "Can't help it." "Have you guys done it yet?" "WHAT?" "It's just a question." Cell turned red. He started shuffling his feet. "Well… not yet… but we've been close." Samantha got the biggest smile going across her face. "Oh this is going to be interesting."

Cell looked at her. Freeza held onto the door and came out. "I need help." Cell walked over to him. "No. Not from you. I need your help Samantha. I can't get these pants on. And don't even think about going awe again." Samantha bit her bottom lip. She went into the room with Freeza and helped him put the jeans on. Cell sat on the bed and waited. Freeza came out first, trying to walk over to the bed without help. He was wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt and a blue jean jacket with runners. "Hot." Freeza looked over to Cell. "What? It is." Freeza made it over to the bed and sat down. He laid back and looked up out the sky window.

Cell poked his stomach and watched Freeza spasm. "Stop it. That's not funny." "It is for me." Samantha went behind Cell and pulled him off. "Play nicely. Or don't play together at all." "I want to wear that other suit." "You can't wear purple and white or the white suit. Two reasons, one, the first one will give you away and second, you and Cell will look the same. You can take a change of clothes but make them practical." Freeza began to sulk. They heard a roar come from downstairs. "Great. Father's up."

"I'll handle this. You two try and hide." The king burst threw her bedroom door, almost knocking it right off its hinges. He glared at Samantha then at the two in her room. "Having an orgy?" "Okay, first of all, an orgy is defined, in my mind, four or more people sleeping together at once. Seeing as we are neither naked and there are only three of us, I don't see how that works." "Whatever. The point is, you weren't in bed with me when I awoke this morning." "That's a problem how?" The king started to lose his temper. He stormed right up to her and instantly got in her face. "Now you listen to me. I come before anyone in this house.

You understand! I don't want to have this repeated at a later date." Samantha did her best to ignore him but the pressure of having two of the most powerful people in the universe turning human, trying to compensate for that AND trying to deal with a cranky King Cold was too much. She was about to snap and good. "I expect all of that to be done by the time I get back. And it had better get done." "Now you listen here Cold. I'm not your personal slave! I do not have to do every little thing you tell me to. I have a problem on my hands already, too much on my plate. ALL RIGHT!" She forced him on the ground.

He was trying to back away from her, not making much progress. "If you come in here without knocking again, I will personally see that your grapes get turned into raisins. Am I Clear?" "Yes ma'am." "Good. Now get the fuck out before I start hitting you with my bat." The king got up off the floor and ran out of there faster than he got in. She turned and saw Freeza and Cell just staring at her. "What? You just have to show him whose boss. He's like a big dog. You can get him to do anything." "You scare me." "Sorry Cell. Pressure. He had it coming. Too bad you guys were here to see it." Freeza had hid himself behind Cell. He wasn't scared. Just shocked.

Samantha went over and hugged the both of them. She handed Freeza a little cell phone. Cell started laughing. They looked at him. "Sorry. I have my own private joke about those things." "Do share." "The humans were so scared of me that they named their phones after me." Freeza and Samantha both looked at him, laughing and said the same word at the same time. "Nerd." "I am not. I was bored up there. Had to entertain myself." "And that's all you came up with?" "Laugh it up Freeza. I'll get you one day.

When you least expect it." "I'm sure. Just don't name anything after me." Cell turned red and left the room. Freeza felt bad later on. He went after Cell. He was standing in the kitchen looking out the window. Freeza crept up behind him. "I know you're there. I can hear you moving, breathing and I can feel your ki." (It can also be called Chi but I'm going with ki. They use that more in the Japanese version and the manga.) "Damn you. I came to see how you were doing." "How do you think?" "Look, we didn't mean to hurt you. We were just having a little fun." Freeza put his arms around Cell's waist.

"If you want, you can poke fun at me." Cell thought about it. He turned around, still in Freeza's arms and poked him in the stomach. Freeza fell down. More like slid down Cell's front. "Stop doing that." "But you look so cute when you can't resist." "So you plan to force yourself on me?" Cell tried not to smile. He lifted Freeza up onto the table and laid him down. He started to kiss him. He slid his hand up Freeza's front, then realizing that he had clothes on and no tail. "Dammit." "Looks like things are going to be harder for you. You'll have to find my new G spot. I don't even know where it is." "Oh I'll find it. Just give me some time." They stayed still for a moment, just looking at each other. They heard a cough. "You want me to leave so you two can have the house all to yourselves? You could stay here for the day."

"No. We're going up there. I just wanted to… get his new feel." "Okay, then let's get going. I think I can get you out. Just follow me." Samantha led them outside carrying a fair sized duffle bag. Cell was paying attention to his surroundings. They walked a long way from Freeza's house into a more secluded area. (Ever notice that the H.F.I.L changes from DBZ to DBGT? It looks okay in DBZ but GT it looks like it's cold and sharp.) She stopped before entering an opening in a mountainside. "Okay. Now let's try and not act like ourselves." "What do you mean?" "No offense Freeza but… you have little traits that stand out." "Such as…" "You're uptight. You're so tight you squeak." Freeza tried to look tough but ended up squeaking. He covered his mouth. (I love that line. If you all know where that came from.) Cell turned his head, covering his mouth. Freeza kicked him. "Stop laughing at me."

Cell turned back, resuming his calm. They walked through the doorway, more or less, and saw a set of stairs going up. "So there was a secret way leading out of here. I'm going to go kill that ogre once I get my body back." "He probably didn't know Cell. I only know of two ogres that know of this place. So he probably had no idea. Can't go blaming him." They continued walking towards the stairs and were stopped. "Who goes there?" "It's me. Samantha. I'm here to report to King Enma." "You may pass." "Thank you." The ogre watched her walk by. Cell and Freeza followed quickly behind. The ogre held up his spear.

"Where do you think you're going?" "We're with her." "Really we are." Freeza said from behind Cell. He tried making himself look more vulnerable and innocent. "They are with me. I found them falling from the sky." "Then they are to be here." "No. They fell off of snake way. Just like Goku once did. They have earned their way back up. I'm just leading them there." "Well…" He eyed the two of them. Cell tried looking like he was nervous.

He could have just blasted threw them now that he knew where the entrance was but wanted to get out of there without a hitch. Freeza poked his head out from behind. "Please sir… let us through. It's scary here." The ogre looked at Freeza and couldn't resist. "Alright. You may pass." "Thank you." Freeza held onto Cell's hand as they started walking up the stairs. "Didn't know you could do that." "Do what?" "Look so innocent. I wanted to jump on you right there." Freeza stuck his tongue out. One for saying, eat me, and the other for, I know I'm cute. Samantha just shook her head. They were nearly at the top. It was a dead end.

"So… this is it. How do we get out?" "You knock. Now stay calm. No anger or anything okay." Samantha knocked on the wall. Cell and Freeza squeezed each other's hand. They felt the ground shake. They began to move. A really bright light shone above them. Once their eyes got adjusted, they saw the King above them. Freeza nearly fell over. "Hello Samantha. Who are the other two?" "Accidents. They were on their way to see you but fell off of snake way.

Then as I was taking them up, their haloes vanished but they didn't go back to earth for some reason." "Because they were in hell that's why. But since it was accidental, they can go back to earth." "Thank you. Now you two have fun okay. Sorry for the mix up." Samantha faked it and hugged them. They hugged back. King Enma sent for transportation and they were sent back to earth. Freeza was the first to get out of the ship. "Sorry for dropping you so far but we can only come here and it's away from civilization." "No it's alright.

Thanks again." Cell waved back, acting nicely to deceive. Once the ship was out of sight, they began to walk down the mountain. "Can't believe we got away with it." "Be happy we did Cell. If they find out that Samantha lied, she'll be in more trouble than we will."


	5. Chapter 5

If Only For One Night 5

sammy: I have important news. I may never write fan fiction again. I found the scariest thing last night. I've found some really scary shit in my life but that, oh my god. I think I just may die. If you really want to know, it was a doujinshi (It means courtship. I just found that out. Happy.) with Piccolo and Cell. The thought didn't bother me until I saw the art. I'm probably still going to write fan fiction. Just let burn these images out first. The Freeza ones did nothing but when got there… my poster was right. Don't deliberately try to destroy your innocence. (Cries. I can't take this! I'll send the link in this little blurb. I warn you though, it's in another language and I had fun finding my way around. If you can read this language, please let me know. Link: http/gigas.press.ne.jp/yakai/doujin/eggnogs.html this one should lead you everywhere. If not, I have more. I book marked every page just in case my computer died. Enjoy. Damn the suggestion. I just realized I still don't like Cell. I had no problem with Freeza trying to get happy with Piccolo, and that was in his third form, the "I should be on the alien movies" form. But Cell tries it in his complete form and I freak. Is that wrong?)

* * *

Freeza and Cell had made it to the nearest city. Freeza hadn't seen so many different sites in a long time. Cell watched Freeza look around like a little child, taking in all if the environment around him. Cell did his best to keep calm in the situation. Freeza would grab Cell's arm and point to stores and other things he found interesting. Everyone could tell they were tourists. Cell wished he had his body back; he could have frightened everyone off just by standing there.

But that would mean that the others would get word of his return and send them right back to hell. (I am not saying any Z warriors or fighters I've seen that so many times, I will kill the next time.) Freeza tugged on Cell's arm. He looked down and saw Freeza giving the big eyes look. "What do you want this time?" "How about food. I haven't had any real food in years." "Alright. Would you prefer caged or free range?" Freeza looked at him. Trying to make out what he was saying. Cell sighed and held onto him. "I'm saying, do you want to try one of these stores or would you like for me to try hunting something down for you?" "Let's try a store."

"You really want to lose that little figure of yours? Most of these foods have lots of fat." "…Okay maybe not." Cell laughed at him. Someone in the street screamed. "Oh my god, it's Cell. He's returned." "Who called me? I mean, Cell? Where?" The whole area began to freak out. Cell grabbed Freeza and told him to panic as well. "Where? Where is he? He's supposed to be dead." "I didn't actually see him but I could hear his laugh." The people looked at the woman and went on with their business. Cell didn't understand what had just happened. A young man came up to them while holding the girl.

"You must forgive her, she was traumatized by that creature many years ago. She can't get his image out of her head. She tends to hear things sometimes. Please forgive us. Enjoy yourselves in our town." "Thank you. I'm sure we will." They watched the young man leave with his friend. Cell put his hand to his chest. "Did you panic for a second there or was that just me?" "Oh I panicked Cell. I thought our cover was blown. From now on, no laughing evilly." "I didn't laugh evilly." "Then no laughing for you." "Okay. But I still get to chuckle." "Deal." They shook on it. "Now let's get some food. I shall go with hunting." "Alright. Then let's head out."

Freeza was following when something caught his eye. He stopped and looked at the newspaper taped to a wall. Cell almost left him behind when he realized that he was a few blocks away. He went back and stood next to him. "What are you looking at?" "A flyer. It says here that today is the sign-ups for the new Tenka'ichi Budokai. I say we enter." "I don't think that would be wise. We don't have much time to spend together." "We have a whole week." "But what if we want to… you know…" Cell looked around before sliding his hand down Freeza's front.

Freeza grabbed his hand and gave it back to him. "We have all week for that. Let's have some fun while we're here." "Then what about your meal?" "That can wait. I'm fired up now. Let's get going. I bet I can beat you in this tournament." Freeza ran off towards the tournament grounds, Cell running just as fast to beat him there. As Cell and Freeza were neck in neck, Cell yelled over to him. "Loser gets bottom." Freeza nearly fell over. He regained his feet and caught up. "Let's discuss that later." Cell and Freeza stopped in front of the sign-up booth. Fortunately, their backs were turned so they didn't see the entrance that Freeza and Cell had made.

The only felt the after wind. One man turned around. "Oh. And how many in your party will be signing up?" "Two." He wrote something down on his clipboard. Then looked back up. "And what are your names?" Freeza was about to answer but Cell covered his mouth. The man looked at them. "Well?" "Is it possible not to put our names down?" "No. Just in case someone manages to beat our hero Mr. Satan. We need to know the name of our new hero."

Cell snickered. He shook his head and looked into the eyes of the man. "Didn't he get beaten long ago by an android named Cell?" "You're travelers aren't you. That battle ended with Mr. Satan being the victor." "WHAT!" Freeza held Cell back for the first time. It was usually the other way around. Freeza began to drag Cell away. "Excuse us. I need to calm my friend down. We'll be right back to sign up." "Alright. You have until six then you'll be out of the tournament." Freeza smiled and dragged Cell out of hearing distance from the others. "Are you nuts? Now you're blowing our cover." "Freeza you don't understand. I beat that no good…" "I know you did. Let them live in there fantasy. Maybe you'll face that man in the tournament and can take him out.

You have to keep your cool until then." "Alright." Cell began to walk back to the booth. "Where do you think you're going?" "To sign up." "We don't have names yet. We can't use our real names." They thought for a while. Nothing came to mind. All the names they thought of didn't suit their current look. "Let's call Samantha. She'll know." Cell grabbed the phone out of his pocket and it rang in his hand. He hit the talk button. "Hello?" "Hey Cell. How are things?" Cell looked at Freeza. "Eerie." "What?" "Oh, we were just going to call you.

We need your help. We need names for this tournament we're entering." "Interesting." Samantha went silent. Cell lowered the phone to Freeza so they both could hear. Then came back on. "I've got it. Cell, I dub you Tsuzuki. And Freeza, you'll be Hisoka." Freeza paused for a moment. He'd heard those names before. "You've been watching Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) again haven't you?" "…Yes. But it fits with your looks. I couldn't think of anything else." "Pardon me sirs but you have ten minutes left to sign up." "They'll have to do. And you should call us by those names when you call us.

Just in case someone else picks up the phone by accident." "Kay. I got it. You guys have fun. Try not to kill anyone and be careful with energy attack. This will definitely attract the others from the Cell Games. Be careful." "Okay, okay. We don't need a pep talk." "Bye Samantha." "Bye Freeza. Cell, I leave him in your hands… run Freeza, and run fast." They heard her laugh on the other end of the phone. Cell hung up. They walked back over to the booth. "Ready?" "Yes. I'm Tsuzuki and this is Hisoka." "Alright. You may proceed to the testing area." "Testing area?" "If you are a beginner, the rules will be explained there.

It's just to see how many people there are and how many will actually fight." "Oh. Thank you for the information." Cell grabbed Freeza's hand and led him to the waiting area. Freeza ran up next to him so he wouldn't be dragged. Cell let go of Freeza to give him some room. Freeza hovered. Cell placed his hand on Freeza's head and pushed him back down. "We don't want anyone knowing anything about us." Freeza pouted and walked beside him. Cell shifted the bag to his other shoulder then entered the doorway. There must have been hundreds of competitors. They were the last to arrive. Cell looked around at the competition. Not much. They were all weak. Then something caught his eye.

Goku. Cell took Freeza by the hand and placed him in the middle of the crowd but not too far from Goku. He still had enough space that he could eavesdrop. The announcer had laid out the rules and began calling names for people to hit the bag. Cell heard Goku tell the others to hit the bag lightly. Freeza was being oblivious to his surroundings. Hercule was the first to hit the bag. He got a score of 137. Then he heard names that were familiar. "Number 18… 203, Krillin…192, Demon Jr… 210, Goku… 186…" That caught Freeza's attention. He pushed his way through the crowd; Cell tried grabbing a hold of his wrist but didn't make it. Freeza got out just in time to see Vegeta standing there getting ready to punch the machine. He gave it one good punch and the machine went flying into a tree, cutting it in half then hitting the wall. Freeza began to freak out. Cell grabbed him and dragged him back into the crowd. He shook Freeza to get him to snap out of it. "I can't do this."

His voice squeaked. It was about to crack. Cell was tempted to slap him. He raised his hand. Freeza closed his eyes tight and tensed. Cell lowered his hand and held onto him. "Just stay calm. When they call your name, hit the bag as lightly as possible. Try to stay under 200 points." "I can't do this Cell. I can't." "Yes you can. Just think if I fight him, I'll hurt him for you. Just stay calm." "Okay. Okay. I'm fine." "Next… Hisoka." "Eep." Freeza squeaked again. Cell pushed him up to the front. He was left out in the open. He went over to the machine. He heard Cell cheering him on. He felt a little better. Then he looked into the audience. He and Goku made eye contact. Freeza froze again. Goku gave him thumbs up. Freeza snapped out of it. He hit the bag, making it look hard but stopping short and tapping it. "Hisoka… 196. You may go back into the crowd." Freeza stood next to Cell. Cell put his arm around Freeza's waist.

"See. That wasn't so bad." Freeza hadn't moved. Cell looked at him. His face was pale, his head tilted to the left and his eyes wide open. He had fainted on his feet. It took a while, but his body had finally fallen to the floor. Cell began to fan him with his hand. Some more men came to help, Goku with them. "What happened?" "He fainted from the heat." "He was sweating when he was up there. Let me take him inside. You still haven't had your turn yet."

"Thank you Goku." "How'd you know my name?" "Your reputation. You won this tournament before. I did some research before I came here." "Oh. Well thank you. I'll take good care of him for you. We wont be far. Just inside that doorway." "Follow me, sir. We have a bench that he can lay on." Cell watched Goku carry Freeza away. He turned back in time to see some strange man eyeing him. He couldn't tell if this guy was eyeing Freeza or Goku. Better not have been Freeza.

Cell would kill him. (So would I.) "Tsuzuki." Cell went up to the machine. The man next to the machine held onto his bag. He kept telling himself to stay calm. But the faster he got this thing over with, he'd get to go back to see Freeza. He hit the bag, took his bag back and started walking away. "Alright… 206. Okay next." Cell made himself look calm, but ran when he got far enough away from the others. Goku had laid Freeza down on the bench as was straightening out his legs. Cell came up behind him.

"Thank you for watching over him." "Hey no problem. Is he like your brother or something?" "No. Just a really good friend." Cell ran the back of his fingers against Freeza's cheek. "I know what you mean. I have a friend like that. His name is Krillin. He was bald before, but now he has hair. I hadn't seen him since I came back from underworld." "Underworld?" "Yeah. See the halo." Goku pointed up. "I get to come back for one day. I wanted to fight in this tournament. Hey, maybe we'll get to fight each other." "Maybe." "I hope so. You seem strong." "I'm not that strong." "Don't be modest. I can feel the energy basically flowing from you. You'd be one hard guy to beat." "Well we'll never know until the results come in."


	6. Chapter 6

If Only For One Night 6

sammy: I'm damning Tammy in a good way. She got this song stuck in my head. Lemon Demon – the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny. It won't leave. AH. I want my Inu-Yasha music stuck in my head. Is everyone enjoying these stories yet? I love my stories. But I shall go nuts now and go have more sugar. Just trying to figure out which story to do this time. Transformers, Dragonball Z or another one hit wonder. I really need to stop trying to destroy my innocence. Must… stop… looking… for… YAOI!

* * *

Freeza was still unconscious. Cell was sitting next to him reading a magazine that was left nearby. Goku kept running back and forth to check up on them. "How is he doing now?" "He's still out. I'm not sure he wants to wake up." "Stress?" "I suppose." "You know what I do when I'm stressed? I either train or I eat. Depends on the stress." "That's… interesting." "Hey! When Hisoka wakes up, let's go get our results and get something to eat." "If he wakes up. But the junior division is starting soon. Don't you have to watch that?" "Oh yeah. My son is in that division. How did you know?" "Lucky guess?" Goku started laughing. Freeza began to stir.

Cell moved over to Freeza. Freeza rubbed his head. Freeza opened his eyes and saw Goku standing above him. He didn't scream but tried moving deeper into the bench. He moved the blanket that was meant as a pillow originally but somehow got on him, up so only his eyes were exposed. Goku looked down at him. "Awe. If you were younger, I would have thought that was just the cutest." "Pervert." "What?" "Hisoka's just tired. He's not all here yet. Just him a few minutes." "Oh. I thought maybe he was going to pass out again." "You never know. I just might." "That's enough Hisoka.

This man here is being kind, it would be best if we were kind in return." Freeza turned his head. He then sat up and extended his hand. Goku looked down at it, then taking it in his own. "Thank you for watching over me." "Hey no problem. Was more than happy to do it. I'm just glad I found someone who's challenging." "Oh?" "Yeah, your battle aura is amazing, both of yours. I can't wait to face you in the ring." Cell took this opportunity to speak. "Neither can I." They both watched Goku walk away. Cell got a smile on his face. Freeza looked at him. "What are you thinking?" Cell turned and looked back at him. He still had that look on his face. "Oh nothing. Let's go back out there. We'll find out if we made it or not." "Well obviously we did.

Who else on this wretched planet is strong or skilled enough?" "There actually is a fair amount. But if you happen to fight a man named Satan… kill him quick. That little bastard took the credit for my defeat." "Pardon?" "He took the "glory" for killing me when it was Gohan. I want to get back at him." (I hated that part. Satan must die.) "You like that little boy don't you?" "Not like that. But yes, I suppose I do." Freeza smiled slightly. "I know what you mean. I wanted to keep him as a pet when I first met him on Namek." "Really?" Cell and Freeza had finished their conversation as they met up with the others. They stood next to Goku and listened to the announcer. "Alright, the results are as followed. As you know… there are only fifteen spots left since Mr. Satan is automatically entered being the last champion…" "And I'm going to take that title from him."

Everyone was thinking the same thing. Piccolo and Goku were the only ones who really didn't care. Vegeta just wanted to kick some ass, mostly Goku's. "And those are the results. Will the others please exit the area immediately so that I may read the rules." It took a good half hour to clear everyone out. Finally, Goku's gang and a few others were left. Cell looked at the small number. Goku was the only real threat there. Vegeta had gotten stronger but still wasn't strong enough. Vegeta's eyes were moving around as well. He wanted to make sure that the competition wasn't going to be a big deal. His attention kept being brought back to Hisoka. What was it about this kid that kept bugging him?

He saw Hisoka start to float and that Tsuzuki guy lightly push him back down. Something was wrong with those two. He wasn't going to let his eyes off of them. "Are we clear on the rules?" "You didn't say them all." "Yes I did Goku." "But I remember more rules from the other tournaments." "Alright, I'll go over them again. Rule one, if you surrender to your opponent, you lose. Rule two, no illegal hits like say below the belt. Rule three, if you happen to fall out of the ring, this is an out of bounds area, and you'll be out. Rule four, and the most important rule, no killing your opponent." "Awe damn." "What?" Everyone looked at Hisoka. He was looking at the bottom of his shoe. "I stepped in someone's gum." They all breathed a sigh of relief. When everyone's attention went back to the announcer, Cell moved his head closer to Freeza's. "Nice save." "Thanks. I'm always prepared for anything." "Sure."

Vegeta kept starring at them from behind. He didn't trust them, but wasn't about to bring it up with Kakkarot. (You're gonna have to trust me on this one. I tried looking for my Japanese disks but I can't find them. I'll look it up tomorrow for you. I know that you spell it Kakkarotto in Japanese. And in English it's basically the same. If you hate me, then fine.) "So are we all clear now?" "Yes! Let's get going." The crowd was getting impatient. The announcer pulled up a box with balls and numbers on them. "You will all draw lots to see who fights who. And later, anyone who doesn't have a place to stay, see me later for accommodations." Everyone took a ball and passed it to him. They all got to see their pairings.

Freeza was to verse Krillin. He didn't really care to hear his name or have anything to do with him but he knew he had no choice but to fight him. He kept his distance. Cell had to fight the one that was hitting on Freeza. Cell walked over to him and shook his hand. "I look forward to this fight." "Same here. You seem somewhat familiar…" "I get that a lot." Cell turned and smiled as he left. Vegeta kept his eyes on him. He saw a flicker of his original self. Vegeta blinked and the image was gone. He thought he imagined it. Freeza was in the process of doing the same thing. He followed Cell to his opponent. "What do you want?" "I'm here to say good luck." "Well… coming from you, I'll take it." Freeza just looked at him. He knew he was being hit on but didn't want to say anything. Freeza tried to pull his hand away but the other man wouldn't let go. He finally got it back.

"I'm sorry. I'm flattered but I'm already taken." "By who?" "Me." Cell was standing right behind him. He got Freeza's uneasy feelings sent straight to him. No one was going to hurt his lover. The other man turned and looked at him. "You not so tough looking, or hot. You really need to dump this guy." "No thanks." Freeza grabbed Cell's hand and proceeded to walk away. Cell looked back at him. "That's the same guy who was checking you out." "Please don't remind me." "Want me to get rid of him for you?" "No that's alright. I think I can handle him. He's just a little insect that can be swatted quite easily." (Laughs. Cockroach. Cell looked like one for a while.) "Now let the tournament begin." Everyone walked with the announcer to the waiting room and prepared for the first match. Freeza stood next to Krillin, just waiting to be announced.

"Hey, I heard from Goku that you're pretty strong." "I suppose I am." "Could you do me a favour… my little girl is in the audience so I was wondering…" "Could I go easy on you for her sake?" "Yeah. I mean… like after say five minutes, you can go serious." "Alright." Freeza walked out first, then Krillin following shortly behind him. They took their stances in the ring. Freeza allowed himself to get hit first. He was being abnormally nice today. Cell was doing his best not to yell and remain calm. When Freeza took a small dive to the ground he couldn't help himself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Get him!" Everyone turned to him with shock. He had jumped onto the board blocking the doorway. He was kicking when Goku pulled him down. "Calm down Tsuzuki. Hisoka isn't even trying." "What?" "Look harder." Cell watched intensely. Freeza fell for the last time. He got back up and took his stance.

"This is enough Krillin. Your child should be satisfied with this. I hope you enjoyed your little victory." Freeza started to attack Krillin with remorse. Krillin was taking the beating of his life. Freeza was getting too excited. He saw blood as was getting out of hand. Cell saw this and rushed over to the ring. "Tsuzuki stop. If you enter the ring both you and Hisoka shall be disqualified." Cell didn't listen. He went to the edge of the ring. He started screaming. "Hisoka, listen to me. You can't kill him. This isn't like you." He knew he was lying. But he couldn't blow their cover. "Think about what you are doing!" Freeza turned his head. He had a very psychotic grin on his face. It had been so long since he got to feel like this. He had missed it. Craved it. Cell knew that Krillin would end up dying. Freeza turned back and continued to step on Krillin's head. Cell couldn't take this. He began to blurt things out.

"You can't do this Hisoka. I wont allow it." "There's nothing you can do to stop me this time." Vegeta had a fearful look in his eyes. He knew these movements. Freeza did the same thing to him, calling it training. Freeza turned his head up and to the side, looking into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta could feel his mouth drop as he backed away. Goku got his usual serious look on his face as he watched Hisoka. Freeza looked back down at Krillin. He was getting ready to kill him. Cell made his final plea. "Please Hisoka. Think about this… think about Samantha. How would she feel? What will you do when she begins to fear you and then your brother takes advantage while you're away?" That snapped Freeza out of it. His brother. That little shit. He hated him more than anything. He would never allow Samantha to be his. Freeza stepped off of Krillin and stood next to Cell, without leaving the ring. Cell sighed. He wanted to grab onto him and hold him close.

The announcer came into the ring. "Krillin is still alive and unable to battle. The winner of this round is Hisoka." The crowd began talking amongst themselves. "Did you see that?" "Never would have thought that a sweet face like his would ever do something that crazy." "I hope he gets eliminated." "He was such a monster." Freeza ignored them. He was used to being called that. Cell wrapped his arm around his shoulders anyway. He saw that he was hurt by their comments. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now." "It's alright. I'm just glad you stopped when you did." "…Yeah." They walked past Goku and the others. Eighteen was pissed beyond all reason. But she had to time to challenge him now. She had to get to her husband. As she walked by him, she gave him some advice. "Watch yourself, if I ever fight you in this, you're going down." Freeza sat into the corner. Cell sat down first, cradling Freeza on his lap. Goku came over. "What happened?" "He just lost control is all. There was a man who was cruel to him when he was a child. He has a lot of repressed anger." "Oh. Does he need any help from us?" "No. I'll take care of him. Who fights next?" "Piccolo and that Shin guy." "Ah. I think I'll go take Hisoka out to get some air."

"Hope he gets better." Cell looked down at him. "Me too." Cell lifted Freeza up and carried him outside. Vegeta walked over to Goku. "I don't trust them Kakkarot. Something about them seems evil." "If they were Vegeta, I would have picked up on it by now. Even Piccolo would have. He can read minds you know." "I know. I'm not stupid. I'm just saying be careful." "Awe Vegeta. You're actually worried about me." Goku put his right arm over Vegeta's head. He looked like he was going to give him a noogie. He had his stupid grin on again. Vegeta struggled to get out. "Let go of me Kakkarot. This is why I don't help you." "Awe man. There's no love with you." Cell could see Piccolo flailing from there. He didn't care. He turned back to Freeza, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Are you going to be okay? Maybe we should go home early." "No. I'm all right now. I don't want to cause you problems." "You're not a problem." Cell knelt down to Freeza's level and lifted up his chin. Freeza looked like he was going to cry. Cell couldn't handle that. He lifted Freeza up a little more, pushing Freeza into the floor and forcing his lips on him. At first, Freeza didn't know what to do. Then he let his body do the moving for him. His arms went around Cell's neck and pulled him closer. Freeza slid one of his hands up under Cell's shirt. They were having a tongue war when they heard someone coming. Cell pulled himself off and helped Freeza up. The announcer had come.

"What are you two doing?" "We were thinking about where we were going to stay tonight." "Well, since this tournament is going to take longer than usual and there are many competitors, we were thinking of setting you all up in a capsule hotel." "A what?" Freeza was confused. He had never encountered anything like that before. "It's a hotel that fits into a small capsule and will only be released when activated." "Oh." Freeza still had no idea what was going on. Cell took him by the hand and led him away with the announcer. "Where are we going?" "Did you just blank out? The tournament is over for the day. Three teams have fought. It's time to get settled for the night." "It's not that late." "Some of the people here have things they need to do before they go to bed.

We would like to get everyone in and out before the curfew." "What curfew?" "We have a curfew for the combatants. You are not to leave the area for the whole night or you will be disqualified." "Well that sucks." "What?" "That it doesn't matter what you do, you'll be disqualified." The announcer stopped and looked at Freeza. He started laughing. Cell joined him not too long after. "I guess you have a point." They continued to walk to an opening. Then they were stopped, motioned to stay back and watched the capsule hotel appear. Freeza was in awe. Cell watched him. He was too cute when he was like this. "Here you are. You may pick any room you want. Is there anything else you need?" "Do you know of any food stores here? We didn't bring any food." "Oh that wont be much of a problem. All participants get to have their fill here. Free of charge. There will be a buffet later today." "I hope there'll be enough." "What makes you say that Tsuzuki?" "I hear that Goku fellow can really pack it away."

The announcer laughed again. "It's true. Stay clear of him when he's eating." Cell waited for the announcer to leave before he began to talk again. He bowed and held out his arm. "Shall we?" Freeza began to walk into the building. He was amazed at how well it was decorated, how it was furnished, the lighting, everything. Freeza stopped and turned to Cell. "How did you know Goku was a pig?" "All sayains are. That's why I kept getting thirsty for more power." "I thought everyone was like that." "Nope. I had to absorb people in order to get more power." Freeza paused and shook himself. "Gross. Then wait… how did you get my DNA?" "Little computer bugs. When you landed on earth, they didn't waste time in getting your DNA as well as your fathers." "So… technically, you are a part of me." "I guess so." "…Awe I'm making out with myself." Cell couldn't help but laugh. It was true in a sense but not by much. He led Freeza up the stairs into the highest wing. "How about this room?"

Freeza's jaw dropped. He explored everything. He was used to extravagant living but this was too much. Everything was perfect. Freeza began to snoop through everything. Cell just sat on the bed and watched him. Freeza jumped onto the bed. Cell had to move quickly in order to get out of his way. "Ah. This is great. So much better." "You like it that much huh?" "I do. But I noticed something… there is only one bed." "We can share. Can't we?" Cell pressed himself into Freeza's back. Freeza didn't move. He was allowing him to do what he wanted. A voice came over the intercom. "Would everyone please come down into the dinning area for an important announcement?" "Damn. I was so close." Freeza sat up and kiss him on the corner of his lips. "Maybe next time." "I will see you naked." "Try harder."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

If Only For One Night 7

sammy; I have a few days off this week so I'm trying to write as much as possible before they call me into work. I almost had to work on my birthday. Aside from having things I needed to do yesterday, I should have worked. I hate my birthday. Every year it's the same thing that I ask not to happen. People sing. I hate that. I don't know why but I do. I don't want another repeat of that next year. So I shall be working. Bastards.

saber: hehehe i love this chapter

* * *

Everyone was in the dinning room waiting for this great message. Goku was near the table, drooling over the fine foods. Freeza stood next to Cell as they waited for some answers. The announcer came and stood on the stairs. "May I have your attention please, due to the fact that there are more participants this year then there are rooms, some of you are going to have to share. Are their any volunteers?" "We'll share." Cell raised his hand and smiled down at Freeza. Freeza stuck his tongue out at him. The announcer approved and waited for another to volunteer. Cell took the opportunity to speak to Freeza in private. "Might want to keep that tongue in your mouth." "Why? What are you gonna do about it?" "You're going to be using it later." "And what makes you think that?

What makes you think that I'll be on the bottom?" "I never said that you were. I'm just letting you know… when one screams, their tongue does tend to leave their mouth." Freeza paused for a moment. He hit Cell in the side with his elbow. "I'm going to get you." "I look forward to it." Cell lightly taped Freeza's ass before walking away. Freeza puffed up his cheeks. His face was red from blushing. He made a little huffing sound. He was frustrated. Goku walked over to him. "Something the matter?" "Ce… Tsuzuki is just being mean again. I wish he would stop teasing me." "Want me to go straighten him out for you?" "No that's okay. I'll straighten him out later tonight. But thank you for thought." "No problem. Now let's get some food." As Freeza and Goku headed for the table, Freeza had other thoughts enter his mind.

"Did they find anyone else share rooms?" "Yeah that Shin guy and the big Pinkish red dude." "Ah. Where are you staying?" "Upstairs across the hall with the window." "So you're next to me. Interesting." Goku just looked at him. Freeza still wanted to eradicate all the sayains but knew he wasn't strong enough. He went over to the beverage table and found healthy choices. He got a little upset. He walked over to the announcer. "Where's the alcohol?" "Oh, we don't serve alcohol. We want all our fighters to be sober when they fight." "There's… no… alcohol…" "That's right." Freeza was starting to twitch. Cell came over to him and led him away. "Excuse us." Cell led him back to their room. He had already brought up a plate full of grapes, raspberries, blueberries and other things like that. Freeza sat on the bed. He was very pissed.

Cell stood in front of Freeza. "So what happened that pissed you off?" "There's no alcohol. I need my daily dose of red wine in order to calm my nerves." Cell smiled at him. He knelt on the bed, pushing Freeza deeper into it. He whispered into his ear. "Then I have a little surprise for you." Cell reached behind Freeza and pulled a bottle out of his bag that was sitting on the bed. He pulled it up and showed it to him. He also had two glasses in his other hand. Freeza's face lit up. He leapt for the bottle but Cell pulled it away, causing Freeza to land hard on the floor. "Not yet. You need to be patient." "Patient my ass. Give me the bottle!" Cell put the glasses down and filled them with the wine. He handed a glass to Freeza but held it shortly away. "What do you say?" "Now!" Cell shook his head and handed him the glass. Cell turned and walked towards the balcony while drinking.

The glass slightly tilted so that he wouldn't choke. Freeza rubbed his thumb against the outside of the glass. He got up and walked over to Cell. Cell had rested his elbows on the balcony's bars, holding the glass gingerly with his right fingers. Freeza was still holding the glass near his chest. He then nudged Cell with his own body. Cell looked over to him. Freeza still looked down at his glass. "Thank you." Cell slightly laughed. He turned and kissed Freeza's lips. He pulled away and let Freeza think on that. Cell wandered back into the house. Freeza stood there and watched the sunset. He could hear Cell moving around inside. He didn't care what he was doing. Soon the sky became dark. Freeza could hear all the others getting ready for the fights tomorrow. Cell came back outside and saw Freeza was still in the same position as he was when he left him.

"You never even touched your wine." "I know. I've been thinking a lot lately." Freeza turned to him and saw that Cell's cheeks had become red. Even a little on his nose. He backed away a little. "Cell… what's wrong with you?" "With me? Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Freeza took a few more steps back. Oh god he was drunk. What was he going to do now? How much did he drink? Freeza knew that when someone who was rarely introduced to alcohol came into a large quantity of it, they would become violent… or worse. Cell had cornered Freeza. Freeza grasped his glass so tightly that it shattered in his hands. Cell looked down and saw the wine mixing with Freeza's blood. The cuts weren't serious but there were many.

Cell bent down and kissed Freeza's hands. Freeza was still frightened but was charmed at the same time. Cell led him back into the house and placed him on the bed. He brought over a rag and some water in a shallow bowl. Cell began to wipe Freeza's hands clean. Freeza pulled his hand back. "You don't need to do this." "It's my fault you got hurt. I have to make up for it." "No you don't." Freeza lifted up Cell's face by his chin. He was on the verge of crying. "What's wrong?" Cell turned his head and bit his finger. "It's nothing. It's just… it's just that… I've been trying to please you for a long time now. I know I'm technically younger than you but I've been doing my best." Great. He was a sad drunk. He was never going to let him have any more alcohol ever. "You are going to have some kind of hangover once you wake up tomorrow." "I don't care. I want you to accept me." "Who said I don't?" Cell looked up at him, tears starting to slide down his face.

Freeza lifted Cell up and led him back to the balcony. He held onto Cell's waist and pointed up at the moon. Cell saw the moon, full, in all of its glory, shinning brightly on them. "Can you keep a secret Cell?" Cell looked down at him. "I used to be afraid of the full moon." "Why?" "I knew that someday, the sayains would get too strong and a super sayain would be born. I guess you could say I feared that power." "But why? You're powerful already." "Have you forgotten you're stronger than I am?" Cell paused as he stared at Freeza. He then turned and looked back at the moon. "Oh yeah." Freeza saw a spare glass sitting on the outside table and a little under half the bottle of wine left. He poured himself another drink. Cell was still staring up at the moon. Freeza began to enjoy the silence with his drink. Cell turned back towards him. "How can you drink that and not get tipsy?" "I have a high tolerance for it. I've been drinking since I was little. Samantha had tried many times to get me to quit but I can't. It just goes down so smoothly."

Cell stopped and thought for a moment. Freeza took another sip of his wine. "What are you trying to forget Freeza?" Freeza's eyes turned in his head, looking right at Cell. Freeza lowered his glass and stared at him. "What do you mean?" "When someone drinks like that, there is something they are trying to forget. What horrible thing could have happened to you to start this habit?" Freeza was silent. Cell didn't like that awkward silence. He opened Freeza's arms and placed himself in the middle of them. He kissed Freeza, this time, forcing his tongue into Freeza's mouth. Freeza was so shocked by it that he dropped his glass over the edge. Freeza barely heard it hit the ground. He felt his belt open and his pants loosen.

He pushed against Cell's chest, trying to force him off. Cell held him close, not giving in. Freeza finally gave in. He let himself get carried of to the bed. Freeza looked around the room as he was being carried. Candles were lit, there were some flowers on the table, and he really cleaned up the place. He felt Cell tug at his pants again. He was having trouble pulling them down. Freeza lifted his hips up, allowing very little of the pants to move down. That was all that Cell needed. Freeza didn't even realize how excited he was. He already had an erection, which Cell was taking advantage of. "He's drunk, remember, he's drunk. He probably doesn't mean any of this." Freeza kept repeating this in his head. Just for calming purposes. Then something caught his attention.

He felt Cell's mouth go over his manhood. He sat upright and nearly screamed. Cell pulled himself up. "What's wrong?" Freeza couldn't speak. He just fell back down on the bed. Cell continued to make Freeza happy. Freeza placed his hands on Cell's head, tangling his fingers into Cell's hair. At first, it was to pull him off but then it was to encourage it. Freeza started to let out little gasps. That didn't help much. That just made Cell even wilder. He moved himself faster and sucked a little harder. Freeza could feel the pressure build up inside of him. He was going to come. He thought it was too soon but remembered it had been years since he had last enjoyed another's body like that. He let go of Cell and grabbed the blanket instead. He was pulling and squeezing the life out of that blanket. His breathing became faster and coarser. "Let go… please… I can't… I…" Freeza's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped as he screamed. He heard Cell gasp and slightly choke at the same time. Cell lifted his head and looked up at Freeza, his face as red as ever.

Cell was breathing as hard as he was. "Are we finished?" "Would you like me to continue?" Freeza thought about it. Now was a perfect time to experiment with him. "I suppose so." Cell smiled, got up and walked away from him. Freeza sat up wondering what was going on. Cell returned with a small tube. "What's that for?" "I can't enter you without it." Freeza's eyes widened again but he understood. Cell placed the tube down and started to take his shirt off. Freeza copied him and took all his clothes off. Before Cell could finish undressing, he hid himself under the covers. He popped his head up after a few moments.

Cell still wasn't undressed. He was having trouble with his pants. Freeza rolled his eyes and got out of his sheets to help him. "I could have done that." "I'm sure Cell. Now stand still while I undo this button." Cell tried to remain still but kept loosing his balance. Freeza pushed Cell onto the bed. It was much easier now. As Freeza fought with the button, he felt fingers going trough his hair. He looked up and saw that Cell's eyes had softened. Freeza smiled slightly as he helped pull the pants down. Once Cell was naked, he stood back. "You know, I liked it better when we didn't need to wear clothes." Cell started laughing. He fell backwards onto the bed. Freeza shook his head then joined him. He laid on his front next to Cell, his arms folded under his head. "Having fun?" "Of course. You?" "I guess so." Cell rubbed his nose against Freeza's.

They soon got to kiss again. Cell ended up on top of Freeza's body, rubbing his hands all over to try and keep him warm. He was about to sit down on Freeza when he felt hands go onto his chest. "What?" "You battle tomorrow." "So?" "You need to save your strength. Let me do all the work tonight." Cell was going to protest but soon found himself on the bottom. He felt Freeza's hand go over his own erection and something else. Something slimy. He was making sure he was plenty wet. Then he slowly sat down. His hands were placed flat on Cell's ribs, not quite on the chest but not on his sides either. He began to move himself in a slow rhythm. It didn't take long for Freeza to start crying out. They were low but Cell could still hear them. Cell placed his hands on Freeza's hips and helped him move. He made his own sounds. The pace was too slow. It was driving him mad.

He grabbed Freeza and literally threw him against the wall. Shin had awoken from his sleep. He pulled off his lavender colored eye mask and got out of bed. He stood, exposing his pink pajamas with little clouds on them. He was quiet so not to wake Kabito. He opened his door and saw no one in the hall. "Must have imagined it." He closed his door and tried to go back to bed. Freeza was biting his lip again. He couldn't help it. He didn't' want to wake up the whole building with his screams. Cell forced his lips onto Freeza again. He was now able to muffle his screams. Every time Cell pulled away to breathe, he could hear Freeza let out a little whine or moan. It only made him more anxious. He was beginning to force himself in farther. Freeza just held on for dear life now. He was being taken for a ride. They had knocked over some dishes and a table already. Cell thought it best to move back over to the bed.

Freeza felt the cold air hit his back again. He held onto Cell even tighter. Cell cradled him as he moved. "Don't worry, you'll soon get warm again." Freeza felt himself being thrust onto the bed. The headboard hit the wall. Vegeta woke up from his sleep as well. It wasn't a very good sleep but he was still out. "What now? It's bad enough that I nearly had to share a room with Kakkarot. What the hell could be going on at this hour?" Vegeta sat still for a moment to hear the cries coming from the next room. He had no idea who was in that room nor did he care to know. He grabbed his pillow and wrapped it over his head. "Shut up already." He could see it. He could see them. At first he couldn't, then it came to him, crystal clear. He saw the two new guys. He saw the little blonde one on the top. His eyes were soft as he looked down at his partner.

Then it happened. The body changed. It was no longer that boy. It turned into his tormentor from childhood. He saw Freeza taking advantage of another innocent. His eyes were now hard and harsh as they had always been. The grin on his face was pure evil. Vegeta had woken up again in a cold sweat. He was panting. It all made sense. The way that boy went nuts fighting Krillin, how only one person could calm him down. He had to get to the bottom of this. He had to figure out whom that other man was. Freeza felt his legs get lifted up towards his chest. Cell was holding the under side of his knees, causing him to be more open. This way, it wouldn't hurt so much. More pleasure than pain kind of thing. Freeza held onto his shoulders. He couldn't take much more of this. It was his first time being on the bottom. He was usually the one in control.

But since he really cared for this new lover, he was going to let him have his way. He felt his lover constantly exiting and re-entering his body. He couldn't help himself anymore. That was the last shove that he needed before he could go off the deep end. He cried out for more. He never thought he would. Cell took the hint and forced himself in so far that Freeza had no choice but to come. Cell felt their bellies become slick. He pulled himself out. They were both wet beyond compare. Cell could hardly breathe. He collapsed next to Freeza. They both continued to pant. Finally one of them spoke. "Sorry…" "For what?" "For making you do all the work. I know you have a match tomorrow." "Think nothing of it. The one I'm to fight isn't that strong. I can handle it." "I hope you can." Freeza kept his eyes on the ceiling. Cell used the last of his strength to grab the blanket and lift himself up enough so that he could cover his lover while holding him throughout the night. Freeza laid there for a while, still staring at the ceiling.

Then a thought hit him. He sat up. Cell opened his eyes but couldn't move. "What is it?" "Is my father's DNA also inside of you?" "Yes." "Oh my god! I just fucked my own father!" Cell laughed and pulled him back down. Freeza started to shake. Cell just held him tightly. Not too long after, they passed out. Goku stood with the others. The next round should be beginning soon. Those who had already fought didn't need to show up but could if they wanted to watch the other fights. "Did anyone else feel that earthquake last night?" "Yeah. But it wasn't that strong so I just ignored it." Goku had spotted Tsuzuki and Hisoka walking towards them. He waved his hand as he ran towards them. "Hey! Guys, over here.

Whoa, Hisoka… what happened to you?" Freeza had bags under his eyes, he was slouched over and he felt very heavy. His eyelids were only halfway open as he limped. He was so out of it, it took him time to respond to anything around him. "I think he got up on the wrong side of the bed." Goku looked back at him. It had to be something more than that. "Did you're fight with Krillin take that much out of you?" Freeza was silent for a moment then responded. "Yeah let's go with that." He walked off and tried to fall asleep by one of the yard trees. Cell told Goku that he would be back after he checked on Hisoka. He stood in front of Freeza, blocking any light that came through the trees. "Tired this morning huh? What did you do last night?" Freeza just turned his head and looked at him. He smiled before trying to fall back asleep. "Well it looks like you have my ability to get over a hangover with amazing speed." "What?" "Nothing. So you really can't remember anything?" "Not really. Why? Was there something I should remember?" I am evil, yesss


	8. Chapter 8

I can't stop laughing. I finally got reviews for my stories. Here's the thing, if you hate my stories, please, DON'T READ THEM. Don't come back asking for more then freaking out or stating that you hate them. If you truly hated them, you wouldn't be reading them again. It's like some people with fan art. If you hate it, don't look at the rest. It's common sense. So if you really hate my stories, please stop reading them. Not only will it save you a lot of grief but it will save my poster and me some as well. Or just give us a good laugh. For you who don't know, we are trying to get away with having this story on Fan Fiction, the other one. No one has reported us yet. It's some kind of nuts.

Earlier in the day, Piccolo was still uneasy with this guy in the ring. They starred at each other for a long time. Mostly it was Piccolo thinking to himself. Shin was just watching and slightly laughing.

"What's up with this guy? There's something about this guy that's… just not right."

"Maybe you're right. But let's enjoy our little match for now."

That took Piccolo back. Shin was reading his mind. He thought that he was the only one with that power.

"Well folks… it looks like we have an old fashion stand off."

Piccolo still wasn't moving. There was something wrong. He turned and headed out of the ring.

"What's wrong Piccolo?"  
"I forfeit."

The whole stadium freaked out. No one was pleased with that outcome. They wanted to see some fighting. They weren't getting what they paid for. Piccolo stood next to Goku.

"Piccolo… is he that strong?"

"Yeah."

Piccolo walked over to Shin. He had to know.

"Excuse me, but I need to know, are you the Grand Kai?"

"Sorry. No."

His companion stepped out from behind the door.

"He may not by the Grand Kai but he's the Supreme Kai."

Piccolo's jaw dropped. The Supreme Kai left with his companion. Goku went back over to Piccolo.

"That guy trying to pick a fight? Hey I know, you want me to go tell him that you were once the guardian of earth?"

Piccolo waved his arms and started to freak out.

"NO please don't. Please don't tell them."

"Look at these fools. They have no idea what awaits them."

Mr. Satan was watching his television from his private room. He saw all of the competitors. He didn't fear any of them.

"Don't they know that they have no chance against the great Hercule?"

"I guess not sir."

"Well, go find out how my Videl is doing."

"Yes."

(Ever notice this? Videl deVil or devil, Satan self explanatory, Pan a little satyr / "demon" from Greek mythology. They are all named after evil beings. And one for fun, live evil.)

Vegeta couldn't sleep. He could hear everything. And he sure as hell didn't want to. He knew something was wrong with them. He wasn't homophobic. At least he thought he wasn't. He pulled the pillow over his head again. That Hisoka was different. He wasn't normal. Vegeta sat up in bed. He had to know. Why did he think of Freeza when he saw him? He sensed something with that other guy as well but didn't pay much attention to it. Vegeta rested his head into his hands. He could still hear the sounds coming from the next room. Why wont they stop? It's almost four in the morning. Vegeta didn't have to fight tomorrow but still wanted his rest. Vegeta closed his eyes as he lay there. Then it happened. He heard something hit the wall right by his head. He jolted upright. He hit the wall back.

"Fuck off already."

The noise continued. They didn't hear him. Vegeta hit the wall again, a little harder this time.

"Shut up dammit."

Nothing was working. He finally grabbed his blanket and moved over to the couch where the sounds were a little more muffled. Nothing really helped. Those two were lost in the moment. They weren't going to stop for anybody or anything. They noises may have been silenced more but he could still make out the sounds. They were really enjoying it. He placed the pillow over his head once more and did his best to ignore it.

Vegeta got up early that following morning as he usually did. He waited outside for the other fighters. Soon everyone had gathered. Expect for two. He knew why. He looked for them. He found Hisoka sitting under the tree trying to take a nap. Tsuzuki was trying to get him to stand up. Hisoka kept trying to get away from him. Maybe it was rape. Hisoka finally got fed up with Tsuzuki at hit him. Tsuzuki got the hint and left him alone. Soon he would have to fight, but not yet. Two unimportant people had fought the last battle in the previous tournament. He had his mind split between two things. Fighting Goku and that Hisoka. And he planned on succeeding.

Freeza finally fell asleep under the tree. He was comfortable. Cell stood in the waiting area to be called up to fight. The blonde man that approached Freeza earlier had seen the little fight that he had with his friend. He thought this was the perfect time to come in and take advantage of the situation. He bent down and touched Freeza's leg. Nothing. Freeza was so out of it. He started to slide his hand down the inside of his leg. He nearly made it to his crotch when Freeza started to wake up. The blonde moved back a little as to not seem suspicious. Freeza's eyes slowly fluttered open. He raised his hand to his forehead to block the sun from his eyes. The blonde was smiling down at him.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't. But I've seen you at the preliminaries. Jewel was it?"

"You have a great memory. And your name again?"

"F… Hisoka."

"You okay?"

"I just woke up. I had something in my throat."

"Ah. Would you like to watch the second round with me?"

"Where's Tsuzuki?"

Jewel slightly frowned.

"He's watching the next round as well. We can… join him if you like."

"Yes. Let's."

Freeza stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. Jewel watched Hisoka from behind. The way he held himself was remarkable. Like he was royalty. He knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. Jewel was admiring that about him. He saw Hisoka jump up and wave to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki turned and waved back with a smile on his face. Hisoka started to run towards him. The smile on Cell's face disappeared when he saw the company that Freeza was keeping. Hisoka jumped on him, holding him around his neck. Cell whispered into his ear.

"Who is that?"

"A new friend. Well, more of an acquaintance."

"I don't trust him Hisoka."

"You know you don't have to call me that when we're this close."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"  
Cell motioned his head in Piccolo's direction.

"He may act like he doesn't care but he picks up on everything. Even our thoughts."

"Then let him pick this up."

Freeza leaned towards Cell and kissed him. Everyone turned and stared. Vegeta was blushing. He knew from the night before while everyone else was just clueing in now. Piccolo's mouth opened. He was not only seeing this but Hisoka was forcing thoughts into his head. He tried blocking them out but they kept coming hard. Finally he stopped when they pulled apart. Piccolo kept his block up against them. Cell looked into Freeza's eyes. They had a little evil glint in them. But Cell knew he was just trying to be playful.

"See. Piccolo wont try anything again if he fears what I may be thinking next."

"What did you put in his mind?"

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to guess."

Jewel finished his little stroll and walked in as Hisoka let go of Tsuzuki, sliding down his front. Jewel stopped short of them.

"Am I missing something?"  
"Nothing really. Just talking to Tsuzuki. Nothing to worry over."

"Alright. May I have a word alone with you Hisoka."

"Actually no Jewel. I'd rather talk to you first."

Cell moved Freeza from him and walked towards Jewel. Jewel looked up at him.

"Very well."

Cell lead Jewel out of the waiting area. Jewel turned around and winked at Freeza. Freeza was taken back by this then his cheeks turned red. He faced the outer wall, waiting for the announcer to make the next call.

"I've still got it."

Cell had faced Jewel in the courtyard. He wasn't happy. He knew what Jewel was planning. And he didn't like it. Cell stopped a short way off into the distance and kept his face away from him.

"So what is this about? I want to see the other matches."  
"You mean Hisoka. I know what you're like."

"And what's that?"

Cell turned around. He was furious. He moved with lightning speed and pinned Jewel to the wall. Jewel fought back but Cell lifted him off the ground, trying to choke him.

"Now you listen to me, you stay away from Hisoka. He's not interested in you. I better not catch you near him again. Understand!"

Jewel was trying to answer but couldn't for he couldn't breathe. Cell dropped him on the floor. That should smarten him up. If not, he was going to pay him a little visit again. And it wouldn't be as friendly as this time was.

Videl was in the ring with Spopovich. They were ready for their fight. Spopovich just stood there, letting Videl hit him over and over again. Finally, Yamu got tired of waiting and told him to finish her. So he did as he was told. Videl was soon getting the shit beaten out of her. Gohan was fighting his urge to go out there and save her. Goku held his son back. Cell walked back into the waiting area and found Freeza standing far away from Gohan. Cell couldn't understand why. Was there cover blown? He ran to Freeza's side.

"What's wrong?"  
"Now I know how he defeated you. The power coming from him… it's monstrous."

"I know. And he's not as strong as when he was in my tournament. He was more powerful. That and not all of his powers have been released yet."

"Are you insane? He has that much power inside of him?"  
"Yeah. I still don't fear him. You should have seen him when he was little. He was so cute."  
"All right, you think I have an eccentric complex. Well I don't."

"You love the little children."

"Yet I don't have any of my own."

"I can always have them."

Freeza stared at him. It took him a moment for Cell's words to sink in. then Freeza shook.

"EW! That's so wrong!"

His hands started to flail. Like when you touch something gross and are shaking your hands at an attempt to get it off.

"That's not what I meant. You couldn't mount me even if you wanted to."

"I could… but it would just be awkward. I could only lay there while you're still technically on top."

Gohan's energy spiked again. Freeza stopped their little fight and placed his attention back to the match. Videl was near death. Gohan couldn't take it. He rushed out causing his hood to fall off. Before he could get to her, Spopovich tossed her out of the ring. Gohan grabbed her and raced her to the infirmary.

"Poor thing never had a chance."

"Since when do you have a conscience Tsuzuki?"

"Since I met you."

Freeza blushed. It took almost a half hour for Gohan to return. He was furious. Goku tried to calm his son down. Cell watched the two talk, then Goku disappeared. He had used instant transmission. (Others have called it Instant Translocation. That's when you know you have very bad translators or just bad dubbing.) Cell knew what was happening, the senzu beans. They always saved their ass when they had gotten in too deep. Soon the next match would begin. This one may be the last match of the day. Depending on how long it took. When Goku had returned, he gave Gohan a bean and he was gone. Goku turned and waved in Cell's direction. Cell nodded. Freeza was staying close to him. He missed his tail. So instead he rubbed against Cell's body. They didn't have to hide the fact that they were a couple now. Cell placed his arm around him. Freeza liked the warmth. Gohan return and marched out into the ring. Kabito was already waiting for him. Gohan only had his sunglasses on when he entered. The audience began to figure him out. Some called him The Golden Warrior. Others doubted his power.

"I'm glad you could make it. Was your little problem taken care of?"

"Yes. She's fine. But you better know that I'm not going easy on you."

"I'm glad to hear it. But first… could you show me your true power. I know you're holding back."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I know about your super sayain abilities. I just want to see how far you can go before you are maxed out."

Gohan got a smile on his face. It wasn't evil but it was damn close. He nearly broke out in laughter.

"So you know about us huh? So why didn't you rat us out?"  
"Call it curiosity."

"Very well. You asked for it."

Gohan let all of his anger go into his power. The whole arena started to shake. Freeza caught feel of this energy and ran towards it. He saw the power Gohan had… and it frightened him. Cell came up behind him and held his waist.

"It's alright. That power isn't directed towards you. Nothing is going to happen. It's just to intimidate his opponent."

Out of nowhere, Spopovich and Yamu came and grabbed Gohan. Cell and Freeza stayed behind as the others tried to get to him. Shin stood in front and stopped them.

"Let them be. We need this."

"What are you talking about? That's my son out there!"

"I know Goku. And trust me, if there was any other way, I would have taken it."

Goku was about to rush off anyway but Piccolo grabbed his shoulder. Goku turned and looked back at him. Piccolo shook his head. Goku understood. Freeza looked up at Cell.

"Huh?"

"It's better to be oblivious."

"Okay."

Freeza was holding onto the back of Cell's hand. Cell kept his grip firm on Freeza's waist. The assailants had taken off in flight and Shin motioned for the others to follow, swearing to tell them everything as they left. Kabito stayed behind and tended to Gohan. The announcer came out and told the audience to be patient.

"Folks we seem to be having some difficulty's so if you'll just remain calm, our judges will find out what to do since half of our competitors have left."

"What's going to happen to us Cell?"  
"We're going to find out soon enough Freeza."

They were back at the hotel. It was the following day. The judges were taking too long on deciding what to do. So the next match was to be decided by tomorrow when they had more time to think. Cell was lying on his bed. Freeza was busying himself with the leftover wine. Cell watched him. How Freeza could drink that much was beyond him. Freeza sauntered over to the bed. He sat there as Cell stared at the ceiling. He handed him the glass.

"Want some?"

"Oh no. I know where you're going with this and it's not going to work. You want to get me drunk then we'll have rough sex all night. Am I about right?"  
"Cell…" Freeza put the glass down on the nightstand. "If I wanted that, I'd just ask."

"But we haven't done that yet. We've thought about it, we've kissed but not that. Not yet anyway."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"What are you saying Freeza? I wouldn't have forgotten something as important like that."  
"You wouldn't?"

"Never."

"But don't you see Cell…" Freeza slide up Cell's body and rested there. "You already have."

Cell was going to protest but was soon reminded of something. Freeza may have been right. There was something that he had forgotten. He couldn't remember anything from the night before. Maybe they did make love and he remembered nothing of it. He lifted his hand to Freeza's face.

"Did we?"

Freeza rubbed back, modestly positioning himself.

"We did. Why do you think I was so tired this morning? I didn't even have the energy to walk. You were wild. I now know better then to let you drink."

"That's why you just offered me some."

"I was going to monitor it. You know, before you got too out of hand."

"Right."

Cell sat up, forcing Freeza to slide down his body. Freeza moved himself upwards, his knees digging into the blankets and he shuffled towards Cell's waist. He sat down and put his arms around Cell's neck.

"Do you want to?"

Cell moved Freeza so he could get up. Freeza examined him from the bed. Cell looked sad. Freeza got up and moved towards him, once there, he slid his hand down Cell's front.

"Tell me Cell… why don't you want to?"  
"I had forgotten our first time just because I was drunk. Don't tell me I forced you."

Freeza was silent, thinking back.

"No of course not."

Cell didn't like that silence. He took it as a bad sign. Cell removed Freeza's hands.

"Please Freeza. Not yet. Not until I remember everything."  
"And if you don't ever remember?"

Cell turned to him, his eyes slightly glistening in the moonlight.

"Then… I guess that I'll never know. And we'll never be able to truly love."

He walked past Freeza and hid himself under the covers. Freeza went over to touch him but thought it best not to. He sighed, grabbed his glass and went back out onto the balcony. He wasn't going to sleep that night. He glanced back down at his glass, recalling Cell's words the night before. He placed the glass down. He was going to try and cut back.


	9. Chapter 9

"If you leave, where will you go?" This is the song I'm listening to right now. It's Nine Days – So Far Away. It's a good one. But rather odd timing I think. I've got news. It's sad news and if my poster reads this it my be bad but can always be removed. Her dad passed away on Thursday. I didn't find out till this morning before work. Kind of sucked. Not knowing what to do or say so I'm giving her some space. I think it's best for both of us. I've started to become impartial, and sort of non-caring. Nothing is fazing me right now. It'll hit me in a few days. I do care about what happened but I'm not totally consumed by it. I feel sick but that's about it. I hope things go better from now on.

Cell awoke the next morning to find the bed empty. Maybe Freeza had already gone down for something to eat. He went onto the balcony to get some fresh air. The sun was above the horizon but was not yet near it's peak. Cell sighed. Perhaps he had been a little harsh. He turned to go back inside. Then he heard it, a slight moan coming from the left side of the balcony. He turned and saw that Freeza had fallen asleep on the chair. His head was turned to the side; he was curled into a ball, a small blanket used to cover him. Cell grabbed Freeza and carried him off to the bed. Cell moved the blankets so to better position Freeza. Freeza could feel the blankets go over his body. He opened his eyes but only for a moment. One word escaped his mouth before passing out.

"Sorry…"

What was he sorry for? There was nothing to beg forgiveness. He had done nothing wrong, and more over, since when did he apologize? He always had to be right. And even if he knew he was wrong, he would never admit it. Only to Samantha, she was the only exception. Lucky Bitch. They still had a few hours to wait before the tournament would start again. Maybe he could get his memories back before then.

Everyone was ready for the next match to begin. Cell stood a ways away from Freeza. Freeza kept approaching him but getting turned down. Jewel saw this as an opportunity and moved right in. He walked up to Freeza's side and placed his hand on Freeza's waist. Freeza straitened himself. Cell wasn't paying attention. He really must have been deep in thought. Jewel started to move his hand towards Freeza's front.

"Keep your hands away from there."

"And what'll you do to stop me? Your boy toy over there doesn't seem to care for you anymore."  
Freeza looked back in Cell's direction. Cell still was oblivious to the situation. Freeza wasn't weak. He could defend himself. He simply turned to Jewel and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Finally giving in huh?"

Freeza smiled starkly when applied pressure to his knee, raising it and canning Jewel. Jewel fell over and was clutching himself. Freeza headed in Cell's direction again, stopping a few steps away from Jewel. He turned his head back just slightly.

"Don't ever touch me again. I will kill you."

Jewel couldn't respond to that. He was too busy trying to concentrate on getting better. Freeza walked up and placed a hand on Cell's shoulder. Cell placed his hand on Freeza's. There was still love. But it was being forced now. Freeza sighed and shook his head. He left Cell alone. Mighty Mask was wobbling around. Freeza decided to go and talk to him. At least Goku wasn't there anymore. Mighty Mask was having some trouble. Freeza tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and nearly fell over.

"Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. I just came to talk, you seem to be a loner."

"Well… I like it like that. Don't have to worry about having to make conversation."

"But you must get lonely at some point. I did."

"You were a loner?"

"Yeah. For many years but I found a friend who would stay by me."

"You mean that guy over there. What was his name?"

"Tsuzuki. Oh, mine's Hisoka by the way."  
Freeza extended his hand. Mighty Mask shook it. When he pulled his hand back, the glove came with him. Freeza looked at the glove then at Mighty Mask's hand. Mighty Mask started to act funny. Freeza handed him his glove back.

"Sorry about that."

Mighty Mask snatched his glove. Freeza stood there as he tried to put it back on. Freeza could tell he was having trouble so went and grabbed the glove. He opened it and let Mighty Mask slide his hand in.

"So… how do you expect to fight with small hands like that?"

"I manage."

"Alright. I didn't mean anything by it. Good luck today."

Freeza left him thinking that he was nuts. Mighty Mask just stood there, watching him walk away.

"Hey Trunks, you think he's onto us?"

"I don't know Goten. I hope not. We've gotten this far, I don't want us to have to throw it all away now."

"I know what you mean. But did you sense the power coming from him?"

"Yeah. And that wasn't even all of it."

"It wasn't? Then how strong is he?"

"We wont know until he fights again."

"Who fights him next?"

"I don't know. Dammit Goten you ask too many questions."

"I can't help it Trunks."

"Just shut up and let's get on with this. We have to fight today."

"Let's just hope that we don't get caught before then."

"…Yeah."

Cell was standing by the door. He still wasn't up to fight. This was taking too long. He was bored. He looked around for Freeza. He found him leaning against the wall. Cell stayed where he was and watched the announcer. Then something flashed in his mind. His body became hot. He could remember something. Freeza was being pressed against the wall, sweating and panting. He was remembering their night together. He closed his eyes to visualize the situation. He was remembering every sensation, every touch, and every breath. It was driving him nuts. They had moved from the wall to the bed. He could see Freeza was in pain. He was crying. Cell grit his teeth.

"Oh god I did hurt him. I did rape him."

Cell tried to concentrate harder. Maybe he didn't rape him. Maybe it only looked that way. He was about to find out. Freeza was crying out. He was about to scream stop or more. As he saw Freeza's mouth open, the announcer had come back and shook him awake.

"You okay there Tsuzuki? You look like you're going to pass out."

"I wasn't. I was just thinking. I was about to remember something very important that I had forgotten and you startled me. I lost it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just thought that you might want to watch the next round. Mr. Satan is going up against that eighteen girl."

"I already know who's going to win that fight."

"Mr. Satan right."

"No. Eighteen will. I've seen her fight. She's good. She knows how to take down an opponent without mercy."

"Well that won't happen here."

"I know. The rules. She's still good."

"Well, let's just see how this plays out."

Eighteen was standing across from Hercule. He was complimenting her on her looks, trying to hook up with her. She was basically telling him off. I mean really, who'd want to date him? She came at him, throwing everything she had. He ended up with many bruises and cuts. He got close enough to her that he was able to make her a deal. If she would purposely lose, he would pay her. Basically it was a bribe. She thought about it, there were still a few more rounds before the end of the tournament. There was a good chance that he wasn't going to win it. And those new guys were making things more interesting. But that other guy, the taller one with blackish hair, he was different. There was something there that she knew, and feared. She should bail out now while she could. Not out of fear but the money was worth it. She let Hercule hit her in the face and she flew out of the ring. She didn't hit the ground. She was having second thoughts. She flew back into the ring.

"What? I thought we had a deal."

"We did. But I'm making a new one."

The fight was going to continue when Mighty Mask made a mistake. He stumbled into the arena, not in the fight area but on the grass. Goten and Trunks fell out of their disguise. The announcer had to stop the match.

"Folks we seem to have hit another snag in this tournament. We have a couple of boys here that thought they could compete in the adult division. They have now been disqualified. And since this distraction has occurred, we must stop this match. They will be assigned to fight different opponents. The two of you may return to the waiting area and get some medical attention."

Hercule was more then happy with that. He was safe and he didn't have to pay her. Eighteen walked up beside him.

"If you don't want me to tell them about the deal, you better still pay me. The deal still stands."

"O…okay."

Eighteen walked passed him to get her wounds checked. She walked past Tsuzuki and had a chill go up her spin. She didn't like him. He turned in her direction and smiled at her. She shivered. He picked up on that. It made him smile even more. He looked back over to Freeza. He was still leaning against the wall. He was watching everyone, trying to get as much information just by observing. Cell walked over to him.

"May I join you?"

"You sure you want to?"

"Yeah. I'm sure about this."

Cell sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Freeza slid down the wall to join him. They sat in silence for a while. The new pairings were being decided. Cell nudged Freeza with his arm.

"I remember."

"Really?"

Freeza's eyes lit up.

"Only part of it I'm afraid. I can't remember whether you liked it or not."  
"Trust me. I liked it. No that's a lie. I loved it. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wish I could believe that."

Freeza rubbed against him. They began to snuggle when the announcer came back. They had to pull away real quick.

"Okay. Things are back on schedule. There is a slight change. Both the Mrs. Eighteen and Mr. Satan will be in the finals but must fight others. So Tsuzuki, you'll be fighting Jewel now. Then Hisoka will fight Mr. Satan. And since there is an extra due to Mighty Mask's unveiling, Eighteen will fight whoever wins that match. Do we understand?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"Think you can handle Hercule?"

"Of course. He didn't seem like he'd be that hard to beat."

"So who fights now?"

"Well since those two need some time to recuperate, Tsuzuki and Jewel are next."

"YES! Finally some action."

Cell looked over at Jewel. He was fine now and had been for a while. He was looking forward to this. If he could beat Tsuzuki, he could show Hisoka that he was better. This was perfect. Hisoka kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek for good luck. He whispered into his ear.

"Win. Kick his ass for me."

"I know I'll win."

"You better. He tried to have his way with me."

"What? When was this?"

"When you were pondering. He tried to touch me."

Freeza grabbed Cell's hand and placed it between his legs. They were so close that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were really looking. Freeza was deliberately trying to piss Cell off. He wanted that guy dead. And Cell was taking it. Cell removed his hand and wrapped his arms around Freeza.

"I wont let him have you."

He let go and stepped into the ring. Jewel had a smug look on his face that Cell was more then willing to wipe it off. The announcer did his thing and left them to fight. Cell took his stance. He had to remember not to kill him.

"You know what…"

Cell stared at Jewel. Jewel had a plan to drive Tsuzuki wild, causing him to make mistake after mistake. But Cell was to smart for that. Then again, he's never been in love before either.

"I think Hisoka is loosing his liking to you. Why, just recently he came onto me."

Cell stood up and started laughing. Jewel couldn't understand it. Cell calmed himself down and looked back at him. He stood in his usual regal way. He got that from Freeza's genes.

"You know… I would have fallen for that a few moments ago if he hadn't told me what you did to him."

"And what was that?"

"This."

Cell zoomed towards Jewel and grabbed his crotch. He made it look like he hit him in the gut. Below the belt moves were frowned upon. He squeezed his hand.

"You wont dare touch him like this again will you?"

"…No…"

"Good. Now let's continue this fight. And let's try and be civilized when we do this."

Cell wasn't going to hold back. This was payback. That and it was the most excitement he's really had in a long time. Jewel made the first move. He lunged at Cell. Cell dodged him. He tried again but from a different angle. Still wasn't working. Cell kept dodging him. This was pissing Jewel off.

"Stand still and fight like a man."

"I am. Are you?"

Jewel lunged at him for the last time. He was going out of the ring. Cell grabbed him before he could hit the ground. He threw him back into the ring. Jewel landed hard on his ass on the opposite side. Cell took his stance again.

"Now for real."

Cell let some of his energy escape. Master Roshi picked up on the increase in power. He asked the others if they felt anything. Most of them there didn't have the ability to sense anything. He dismissed the idea. Maybe it was his imagination. The fire in Cell's eyes had grown. He was going to enjoy this. Jewel could sense his hunger for battle. This scared him more than anything. Cell made his move. He was attacking Jewel with everything he had. Jewel was powerless to stop him. Jewel tried to defend himself but was too much of a pretty boy to really have any fighting potential. Cell kept on attacking relentlessly. Cell could tell this fight wouldn't go anywhere. He finished him off but kept him in the ring. He stood over Jewel. He had won. Was there any doubt?

"Well that's it ladies and gentlemen. Tsuzuki is the winner of this fight. The fights will continue tomorrow as the semi-finals progress."

Cell walked over to Freeza. Freeza nearly jumped on him.

"How was that?"

"That was great. I knew you'd win."

"Of course. You didn't think I'd let someone like him stop me do you?"

"No. It's just fun watching you fight."

Cell and Freeza were back in their room that night. Freeza was laying on the bed reading and Cell was out on the balcony, thinking. Freeza knew that things were back to normal. But Cell was still uneasy about getting intimate. He placed his book down and walked over to the balcony. Cell was leaning on the rails and looking up at the stars. The moon was changing. It was no longer full. It had become a more oval shape. It was trying to become a backwards crescent. The stars were bright this night. Freeza placed a hand on Cell's, getting his attention almost instantly. Cell picked up his hand and kissed it. Freeza stood close to him. Cell moved his hand down Freeza's back and rested it against his waist. He pulled him closer.

"Nice night."

Cell didn't say anything. Freeza looked up at him. Cell was still serious. He was still thinking about what to do. Whether he should touch him or whether he should keep his distance. Having his hand on his hip was a sign that he wanted to be intimate again but was afraid to take it further. Freeza wrapped his arm around Cell's waist. Cell sucked in some air. They stayed that way for a good portion of the night. Freeza let go and tried leading him back to the bed. Cell wouldn't move. He wanted to stay outside, as if he had done something wrong, like he needed to make up for it. Freeza started to yank on his arm.

"No Freeza. I can't. Not yet."

"We need to get some sleep. I have to fight tomorrow and so do you. Come on."

Cell finally caved and went with him. Freeza was pulling back the covers, allowing Cell to get in first. Cell laid back and tried to advert his eyes away from Freeza's. Freeza was tired of this. This wasn't like him. He was a taker, not some shy little boy. He had to get him back to the way he was. Freeza crawled onto the bed and over Cell. He placed his hands by Cell's head, waking him up.

"Freeza… what are you…"

"Quiet. I'm sick of this Cell. This isn't you. You're different then this. You usually take what you want. But now look at you. You're scared and of what? Me? I don't think so. You need to get back into your way of thinking. Or else I'm gonna have to start kicking your ass."

"You know you couldn't do that. You're not strong enough."

"Maybe not, but I can still get you to change your mind. I may not be strong but I may be smarter."

"I don't think so."

"Oh really? Then why don't you prove it?"

Freeza had challenged him. He couldn't go back now. Cell had to put his fears on hold in order to prove Freeza wrong. Freeza stayed on top of him, staring down into Cell's eyes. He then sat down on him. Cell grabbed him and restrained him by forcing him into the bed. Freeza tried to break free. He put up a good struggle but couldn't get out. Cell was using his strength against him again. He bent over and licked up Freeza's neck. He pulled away to catch the look on Freeza's face. His lips were slightly parted and his cheeks were burning. He was ready.

"Remember Freeza, you asked for this."

"I know. I wanted this for some time."

"If I start to hurt you, stop me."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

"Oh yeah?"

Cell flipped Freeza over so that he was face first into the bed. Cell was getting ready to pull his pants off when he decided to bite his ear. Freeza let out a little squeak.

"See. I can if I really want to."

"I'll get you for that."

"Then let me have it."

Freeza struggled under him again, still to no avail. He was helpless under him. Cell lowered his head and talked to Freeza again. His breath was warm against his ear. Some of his hair was blowing because of his breath.

"Now will you let me have you? Or shall we continue with this pointless fight of ours."

"…Go ahead. Take me."

"With pleasure."


	10. Chapter 10

There was something I was going to type here for all of you but I forgot it. That's the great thing about fevers. They mess with your memory. I'll probably remember it when I go to bed.

Perhaps "take me" wasn't the best way to word it. The look it his eyes, that hunger, it was frightening. Freeza just wanted to hide right back under those blankets. But that wasn't going to happen now. He gave the okay. He had to go through with it now. Cell was more then happy with his little victim being so cooperative. He was now at ease. It would have been nicer if Freeza did something. He felt Freeza hand go on the back of his head.

"Wait. Not yet."

"Why not? Give me one good reason."

"…I'm not ready."

That was a good reason. Cell sat back up and left him be. Freeza had turned red; his pants were at his knees. They weren't fully removed, just lowered. Cell was still fully dressed. Maybe that was the problem. Freeza was feeling like he was being rushed. Cell had his back to Freeza. Freeza was looking down at the sheets. Cell took that time to unbutton and lift his shirt over his head. When Freeza looked back up, he saw Cell had completely removed some clothing. He turned his head, cheeks burning even harder. Cell moved back towards him and turned his head back. Freeza was trying to look away. Cell wouldn't allow it. He pinned Freeza against the headboard. He forced his tongue back into Freeza's mouth, causing him to gasp for air whenever he could. Cell used his right hand to finish what he had originally started with his mouth. At first, Freeza fought back, and then soon felt the pleasure end of it. He lowered his hands from his chest and placed them on the backs of Cell's legs. As they approached Freeza's climax, their kisses were being broken more often. Freeza was becoming more feral. He wanted to take control, he wanted it to happen and he wanted it now. Cell was going too slow for his taste. On the final tug, Freeza had dug his nails into Cell's legs. Cell pulled back, leaving Freeza panting.

"How was that?"

Freeza couldn't answer. He had lost it there for that instant, he had lost it. Why did he let himself get like that? He was always in control of any situation. It had to be this human shell. It was changing him, the both of them. Cell watched Freeza; he was just looking off into space.

"Freeza?"

Freeza turned back to him. He noticed the mess he had made on the side of Cell's leg and waist.

"Sorry about that."

Cell looked down and found what he was talking about. He chuckled.

"That's alright. I'm planning on doing the same to you."

Freeza looked back into his eyes. He got an evil little grin tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Then let's get these off."

Freeza pulled at Cell's pants, not having much luck.

"Let's undress ourselves this time, this way nothing can go wrong."

He made a good point. Freeza removed his pants and started to remove his shirt. Cell had already removed the pants and his boxers. He looked back at the pile Freeza had made. Something was missing.

"Why were you not wearing anything under your pants?"

Freeza looked up at him from his socks.

"I'm not used to it okay."

"Neither am I but I still force myself to wear them."

"Then don't next time. I don't see what the big deal is. Vegeta never wore any."  
Cell turned back to him and shook.

"How do you know that? Did you sleep with him?"

Freeza kept tugging at his sock; it didn't want to come off. He kept talking while still trying.

"Only a few times when he was little."

"And you call Goku a pervert."

"Not like that. I wouldn't touch the boy like that."

"But you just said you slept with him."

Freeza pulled as hard as he could on his sock. It came off, forcing him to roll backwards on the bed.

"I did. He was a little frightened when he left his planet when it was destroyed…"

"By you."

"Yes. Well, he didn't feel safe in his room but wanted to keep up his "tough guy" act. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and crawled into my bed with me late at night. I awoke the next day with Samantha, like I usually did but Vegeta was on the other side of me. That came as a shock. When Zarbon came to wake us, he found me looking down at a little Vegeta, not noticing Samantha had snuck into my bed as well. That's when the rumors started flying."

"So you never had sex with him."

"No. I hate the sayains. The only reason I never killed him was because Samantha loved him. She wanted to keep him so I allowed it. Over the years, I did start to care for him but as if he was my own son."

"Why?"

"I'm older then I look Cell. Why do you think I wished for eternal youth rather then eternal life? I may take longer to age, but I still age."

"But we're dead now Freeza. We no longer have to worry about age."  
"I know that. AH! You're missing my point… and killing the mood."

"Then let's get the mood back on."

"Why bother? You've killed it."

"Then let's wait until you're in a better mood."

Cell snuggled up to Freeza. He was trying to win him back. Freeza wavered a little but still stayed strong headed. He wasn't about to change his mind. Cell picked up on that. So he just lay in bed, thinking of what to do next.

They stood, waiting for the crowd to take their seats. This would be the day the champion was named. Freeza had gotten his sleep but no wine. He was a little peeved. If anyone got on his bad side, they wouldn't be walking ever again. Cell was safe though. Their differences had been resolved. Freeza wasn't about to tear him apart until their match in the finals. There was no way anyone else was going to beat either of them.

"Okay, Hisoka, you're up first. The champ will meet you out in the ring."

"Alright."

Freeza was making his way out to the ring. Cell came up before the crowd could see him in the entryway. He held on.

"Good luck out there."

"Don't need it."

"I know. But this man fights dirty. He'll do anything to win. When I fought him in my tournament, he claimed that my powers were "tricks". He'll try the same thing with you. So try to just hit him out of the ring."

"Cell, in case you haven't noticed, you're irritating me. Once this is done, I'm going back to our room and drinking my wine. I found that last bottle."

"Oh."

"Planning on using it to bribe me?"

"No…"

"Hisoka, you going out there?"  
"Yes. I'll be right out. Look Cell, I'll talk to you later. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at everyone."

"Nothing personal?"

"Nothing personal. I'll even let you have your way tonight."

Cell held onto him even tighter. "Sounds good. Go get him."

Freeza turned and smiled at him. He went and stood in the middle of the ring. Hercule made his entrance, the crowd going wild, him making his usual stupid poses. Freeza stood there, arms crossed, waiting for the fight to begin, not forgetting what Cell had told him. Hercule stood across from him, throwing his weight around, trying to intimidate Freeza. Freeza just watched him and waited for him to finish his rant.

"So what do you say to that? You can back out now and just walk away."

"You know what, I'm not going to. I'm actually looking forward to this."

"You heard about me huh. Yeah. I am pretty impressive. I took out Cell seven years ago."

"Not likely."

"What was that? You calling me a liar?"

"Actually I am. I know for a fact that it was the little boy that was there."  
"How can you prove that? There were no cameras."

"Cell told me himself."

"He's still alive!"

"Yes. And he's here."

Hercule looked around, the match had started but Freeza wasn't about to cheat. Hercule looked everywhere for Cell but couldn't see him. He turned back to Freeza and started laughing.

"Thought you could out wit me didn't you? You thought you could scare the champ into thinking someone he had defeated had returned. Well it didn't work. So let's get this going."

"Very well. Shall we begin?"  
Freeza bowed to his opponent. Cell was watching from the entryway. He was looking forward to this. Freeza took his stance and waited for Hercule to come at him. Hercule did his moves, more intimidation techniques. This man was all show. There was nothing behind him. He knew basic martial arts, you could tell from his moves but that was it. This wasn't going to be much of a fight. Hercule finally came at him. Freeza dodged. He took a few swings but didn't do much damage. He wanted to mess with his head a little more. Freeza was an elegant fighter, her didn't like to use brute strength right out. He would build up to that, if needed. He enjoyed toying with his opponents, both mentally and physically. This one was a pushover. Hercule got lucky with one of his punches. Freeza's head flew back. When he came back up, a little bit of blood ran down the right side of his mouth. Freeza used the side of his finger to wipe it off. He was pissed now. Freeza began throwing punch after punch. When Hercule was wobbling to the edge of the ring, Freeza got in front of him and kicked him to the other side. Hercule didn't move. The announcer was giving him time to get up. With the previous champion, he was always given more time. Freeza walked up to him. Freeza kicked him over onto his back. He still wasn't moving. He looked at the announcer.

"Call it."

Freeza turned to leave. Cell was jumping in the waiting room. He was so happy.

"YEAH! I knew you'd do it."

Freeza responded. The whole stadium must have heard Cell. Boo's came from everywhere.

"Was there any doubt?"

Freeza was near the edge. The announcer still hadn't called it and for good reason. Hercule was getting up. No one said anything out of shock. After a beating like that, you shouldn't be able to move. Cell stopped cheering and yelled back to Freeza.

"Behind you Hisoka, he isn't finished yet."

"What?"

Freeza turned and saw Hercule had indeed stood back up. Freeza didn't have time to react. Hercule kicked Freeza in the abdomen, sending him flying. Freeza tried to fly but found it difficult. He hit the wall near the audience then slid down it. Cell rushed out of the waiting area and to his side.

"You alright?"

Freeza coughed up some blood. Hercule wasn't strong but had really good aim.

"Well there you have it folks, Hercule is the winner of this round."

Cell turned his head and looked at the announcer. The announcer sent for a stretcher then came over to see if he was okay.

"What was that? Hisoka should have won. Hercule was down."

Hercule came up and grabbed the microphone from the announcer's hand.

"Seems that this boy here thinks that the match wasn't fair. He thinks your champion shouldn't have won. I think he's just being a poor sport about this."

The crowd booed again. They sided with Hercule, they always did. Cell was pissed. He glared at Hercule who was smirking at him. The stretcher came and took Freeza to the back. He was going to be fine, just some rest was needed. Cell stood up and got in Hercule's face.

"This isn't over."  
"Oh I'm so scared."

He started laughing again. Cell started to chuckle to himself. The announcer and Hercule had no idea what her thought was so funny. Cell tilted his head and told them.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you."

"You may not fight him Tsuzuki. You still have to fight Eighteen."

"If I have to go through her to get to him, then fine."

"You wont even make it that far."

"A challenge Hercule? That's surprising coming from someone like you. Especially after the last tournament."

"What? That last tournament was years ago when I was still young."

"I'm talking about the Cell games."

The whole stadium gasped then went silent. The microphone was close enough to his mouth to be heard. Hercule stepped towards him.

"How do you know about that?"

Cell smiled and started to walk away. He turned back before entering the waiting room again.

"I was there."

Hercule and the announcer just stood speechless. Hercule was freaked out of him mind. If he was there, he could expose him. This was a problem.

They had Freeza on a respirator. That kick had done more damage then he thought. Cell entered the room and took Freeza's hand.

"You going to be alright?"

"I'm fine. The earth doctors say that the kick just jolted my system. I need this so I can breathe. Blood almost went into my lungs."

"Don't worry. I'm going to get him for this. This is personal."  
"It was personal before."  
"Even more so now Freeza, I wont let anyone get away with hitting you."

"Thanks for that."

"And our next match will begin in five minutes, would Eighteen and Tsuzuki please prepare to enter the ring."

"I have to go."

"I know. I'll be up and ready for the last match. I know you'll make short work of this match."

"Have to. I have to get to Hercule. And I've already fought Eighteen before. She won't fight dirty. She's honorable. It would be beneath her."

Freeza smiled at him.

"You better get going. You'll be late."

Cell bent over and kissed Freeza's forehead. He walked out that door ready for battle.

Cell stood by the door, Eighteen beside him. She turned and started to talk to him.

"Good luck out there."

"Same to you too. And I apologize in advance."  
"For what?"

"I can't fight you properly. I have to get to Hercule for what he did."

"Yeah I saw that. I understand. But I'm not saying I'm going to let you do it that easily."

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me. It wouldn't be fun that way."

"True."

The laughed to themselves and headed out into the ring. They showed respect and bowed to each other. The announcer raised his hand and told them to begin. They both took their stances. Cell had to talk to her again. He hated this little conscience that he had developed.

"I really don't want to hurt you again."  
"Again? What are you talking about?"  
"I fought you before Eighteen. Krillin saved you from me."  
"That's impossible. The only one Krillin saved me from was Cell."

She looked at him. There was no way he could have known about that unless he was there. She took a good look at him. An image of Cell's original body flashed. It was because of the time limit. It should have been happening to Freeza too.

"Cell?"

"Yeah. I didn't want anyone to know."

"And you think I'll be quiet about this? After all you did?"

She was losing her temper. She was going to try and kill him. Fuck the tournament. This was on a whole different level now. Cell put up his hands.

"Look Eighteen, I'm sorry. I know that sounds like nothing coming from me, especially after everything that's happened between us. But… spending time in hell does change people. And I'm not saying that so I can hurt you or trick you. They try to cleanse your soul so you can be brought back as a clean slate. So I'm tainted with feelings for others. I'd rather not fight you. But I still have problems with Hercule and I want to get back at him."

"So that other guy was with you too? He's from hell?"

"Yeah. The others know him. Talk to Krillin about it if you want to know. His name is really Freeza."  
"Krillin told me about him. He killed my husband."

"Like I said, we've changed. And we hate it. It's not us anymore."  
"I can tell. You're talking to me, not threatening me or trying to absorb me."

"I don't need to. Once the time limit is up for us, we'll go back to our normal bodies. I'll be complete again."

"So you are just here for…"

"Freeza was on earth once but wanted to see it better. People wouldn't recognize him but they would me. So we changed our bodies. Please don't ask how."

"Fine. I won't pry. But we should start fighting. The people seem to be getting angry."

"Agreed. And again sorry."

"Hey I understand. I'd do the same thing if it happened to Krillin."

Cell charged at Eighteen and they began to fight at their best. Eighteen had gotten better. She could hold her own against him. Cell tossed her into the air. Eighteen floated there then opened up her Power Blitz. Cell used instant transmission just before impact. He appeared behind Eighteen and held on. He flew back towards the ring. Just before hitting the ground, he let go of her. She just missed the ring. He threw her out of it. It was the less humiliating way and it was the fastest. She got back up and looked at him, her hair was a mess. Cell bowed to her. She just shook her head and smiled. Sure he was still evil but he was nicer about it.

"And there's our winner. The next match will be in fifteen minutes."

Cell walked over to Eighteen. She kept walking to the back.

"You okay? I didn't throw you that hard did I?"  
"No. It was rather soft actually. I'm sorry. This is just too weird."

"I know what you mean."

"So… how much longer do you have?"

"About three more days. We're on our Fourth."

"Good behavior?"  
"Actually, they don't know we've left."

"So you broke out?"

"Yeah."  
Cell looked at the ground. When he looked up, Freeza was there leaning against the doorway. He smiled and waved at them. Cell smiled back.

"That's him right?"

"Yeah. You'll probably see him like you did me."

Eighteen walked up to him and gave him a good look over.

"So what's your story?"

"Pardon?"  
"Why are you here with Cell?"

"You told her?"  
"I had to. My body started coming back."  
"But we still have three days."

"It's a half time thing. It's gone now. But yours is just starting to come through."

"What?"  
Freeza turned and saw his tail. He looked at Cell. Eighteen saw what Freeza really looked like.

"So you're the one who killed my husband."  
"Who?"

"Krillin."

"You meant that little bald guy back on Namek?"

"Yes. He was here too. You fought him in the first round."

Freeza thought about it for a minute. Then it hit him.

"That was the same guy? Wow. He changed."

Cell laughed. He couldn't help it. Eighteen looked at him.

"Now I know it's you. I know that laugh anywhere."

"Will you tell anyone about this?"

"This goes against my better judgment but, sure. I wont tell anyone."

"Thank you."  
Freeza went completely out of character and hugged Eighteen. His body had changed back into the earth one. She hugged him back. Cell moved closer to her.

"Thank you. I owe you."

"Just do me a favor, don't stand to close to me. You still creep me out."

"Point taken."  
Cell took a few steps back. Freeza followed him. Eighteen noticed they looked so happy together.

"Quick question, are you two really good friends or are you lovers?"  
They both looked at her then turned red.

"Ah. Okay then. I can deal with this."

Eighteen started to pace, taking everything in.

"That explains why Seventeen was taken first."

Cell looked disgusted at that last comment. Freeza looked up at him.

"Who is Seventeen?"

"It'll take too long to explain. Basically Eighteen and Seventeen were made for me. I was to absorb them and gain their power. But I ended up spitting Eighteen out. Literally. But still kept my perfect form after self destructing."

"He was my twin. Once we learned of him, Seventeen tried to take him on and got eaten instead."

"You ate people?"

"With my tail."

Freeza looked up at him. Cell was about to explain when Freeza raised his hands.

"I don't want to know. That sounds so wrong."

"So Freeza, are you spiteful towards Hercule?"

"YES! That bastard cheated. If I had my tail, I would have grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down with me."

"Sounds like a plan. You used to that tail?"  
"Yes. I use it for most of my battles. It really is handy."  
"I'll bet."  
"What are you thinking Eighteen? I know you. Part of you is still inside of me."

"Nothing. Thinking in terms of balance."

That's only part of what she was thinking. She shook. She knew Cell was messed up because of Dr. Gero but she didn't think it was that bad. It was all right if Cell was gay. At least he could concentrate on something else now. And they did look happy. Too bad Freeza wasn't around on earth before.

"Now for the final match in our tournament. This match will determine your champion."

"Looks like I'm up."

"Looking forward to this aren't you?"

"I have a few things to pay him back for. That slap I gave him the last time was too nice of me. This time, I'm going all out."

"You can't kill him."

"Not yet. But when the tournament is over I can."  
"You're still evil."

"When did you have doubts?"

Cell smiled and headed for the ring. Freeza stayed next to Eighteen.

"You think he'll win or will that bastard cheat and win."

"If Cell is the same as I remember him, he'll win. He always has some trick up his sleeve."

"You don't trust him do you?"

"I'll never trust him."  
"Then why keep our secret? You could expose us."

"You only have limited time here. I will be kind the way he wasn't."

"Thank you. You're not only helping us but my friend as well."

"Friend?"  
"Yeah. Her name is Samantha. She busted her ass helping us. If we were to get caught, she'd be… I don't even want to think it. You're saving her life by not saying anything. I just hope she's alright until I get back."  
"Alright from what?"  
"My brother."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm okay. I was just watching some things from that were pretty funny. I need to get some rest. I was up all night trying to make one of my fan fictions into a masterpiece. My great grandpa passed away a few nights ago.

Hercule was still a little uneasy about what he had said before. Was he really there during the Cell games? He didn't look familiar. He must have been lying. If he were really there, he would have exposed him by now. But… what if there was something else he wanted? Cell just smiled at him from across the ring. Hercule didn't know what to do. This guy was so smug. Cell wasn't smug, proud maybe but not smug. He was like the upper class the way he acted. Hercule was just a slob. Seeing someone of higher stature made him feel inferior. (I'm not saying that for all cases, I'm very lower class by society standards. From my experience, if someone is even remotely "higher" then you, or at least thinks they are, they try to treat you like shit. You try to prove you're equal or that these "rules" don't count but it doesn't matter. And I just don't really like Hercule. He's funny, but he's just stupid.) Cell was just elegant. He wanted his revenge but was holding in his twisted rage, not wanting it to mirror on the outside.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

Cell took his bow and waited for Hercule to do something. Hercule wasn't moving. Cell almost started tapping his foot.

"Here, I'll make this easier for you."

Cell moved to the edge of the ring. The whole crowd gasped. Was he crazy? Hercule came charging at him. This was it. He could knock him out and still be champion. Cell didn't move until the last second. He struck him across the face, kind of backhanding him. Hercule went flying but didn't leave the ring. Cell made sure not to hit him that hard. Hercule slid across the ground, almost falling out. He got up and wiped off the side of his face.

"So you think you're funny huh? Thought you could get to the champ."

Cell's mouth almost dropped open.

"Are you kidding me? You still don't remember? The last time you went into a mountainside. Are you really that dense?"

Hercule started with his stupid laugh again. Still trying to act like cock of the walk. Cell shook his head. This was infuriating. He walked over to Hercule, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. There was nothing in the rulebook against what he was doing. He put his face right in Hercules. They were nose to nose.

"Listen to me you stupid son of a bitch, do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah, the guy I'm about to mess up."

"You still have no clue."

"Hey man, if you're coming on to me, I'm not interested."

That did it. Cell was pissed. He slapped Hercule and good. Then he brought his face back up to his.

"I AM Cell you idiot. I'm the one who beat you."

Hercule at first got a look on his face of, oh dear god, that made Cell smile for a moment, and then Hercule started laughing again.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that? You look nothing like him. Still trying to psych the champ out huh. Well it wont work."

"Oh really?"

Cell threw Hercule to the ground and stood at the other side of the ring. Just standing there, then raising his hand. His elbow was still by his waist so his hand came up to about his shoulder. He let some of his energy out creating a ball. His fingers were raised so it was like he was clutching the ball. Hercule's mouth dropped. The usual snot thing happened. He wasn't fully convinced but was getting there.

"Believe me now?"  
"That's just some cheap trick."

Then the audience started talking.

"Didn't this happen before?"

"Yeah. In the Cell games."

"But Hercule won. There shouldn't be anyone left from that time."  
"Hercule let them go remember. They ran off."

"It looks awfully real though."

Cell looked over to the audience. He got an idea. He'd do the same thing Goten did. He raised his hand over to the roof on a nearby building and released a shot. The roof was disintegrated. The audience looked to Hercule.

"It's a trick I tell you. He must have had some explosives planted there."

"If you're so sure, then tell me where to fire."

Cell smiled. Hercule knew he wasn't bluffing. He backed away.

"You can't be here. You can't be him."

"Oh can't I?"

Cell started walking towards him. Hercule had to win this but knew he couldn't. He couldn't plead in front of his fans. He had to make this look real. Once Cell got close to him, he started to talk again.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Funny. I want to hurt you."

"Please don't. What have I done to you?"

"What have you done to me? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Cell vanished then appeared right behind him. He grabbed Hercule's arm and held it behind his back. Hercule couldn't fight back. Cell grabbed Hercule's hair and pulled his head back.

"Do you see that boy over there? The one you tricked?"

"Yes."  
"You made the mistake of hurting him. He's a close friend of mine. And that's not the only bad thing you did was it? You took credit for something someone else did. I don't like being destroyed but I must give the one who killed me credit. And you kept calling me a lair and a trickster. You need to tell these people the truth. You wouldn't want to be the liar do you?"

"You'll never make me talk. These people need me."

"Then what would you like to happen to you? Would you like to be thrown out of the ring or beaten till you can't walk again?"

Hercule didn't like his options. Cell wanted to make him even more uncomfortable. He started to breathe on his ear. Freeza didn't like what he saw. He started mouthing to Cell. They were having their own little conversation. Freeza lifted his arms. Cell rolled his eyes then smiled at Freeza. Freeza crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks. He wasn't happy. But Cell would make it up to him later. Cell got back into his fight.

"If you don't let go of me, I'll tell the whole stadium you're here."  
"A threat. Not your first but it will be your last. Go ahead. Tell them I'm here. I love the chaos and panic that it will cause. Why do you think I had cameras at my fight?"

"You'd like it if I told them?"  
"Yes. The odds of them believing you are slim to none. Go on tell them. I want to see their fear."

Hercule couldn't take this. Cell let go of him once he felt a struggle. Hercule almost hit the ground face first again. He turned back and looked at Cell with fear. He was stuck. What to do? He had no other option. He attacked Cell with what he had left. Cell took the hits this was too fun. He had to mess with him. But he wouldn't fall on the floor. They would call it as a victory. Hercule stopped punching Cell then opened his eyes slowly. Cell's head fell backwards. The announcer came up from the side.

"Well folks… it seems that Tsuzuki has fainted on his feet."

Cell lifted his head at the last moment. Hercule had his back turned and was giving his victory signs. The announcer had noticed the change.

"Oh wait a minute folks. It looks like Tsuzuki is making a come back."

Hercule turned so fast that he ended up on the floor. Cell looked down at him and started to make his approach. This was going to be most satisfying.

"Give up Hercule."  
He had to keep his act up.

"What? The champ giving up to someone like you?"

He started to laugh again. His mind was telling him to run but his pride wasn't going to let him. He stood up and got one last look at Cell. Cell was going to blast him, damn being disqualified. But thought of something sweeter. He got in Hercule's face and touched his forehead. Hercule slowly started falling backwards… right out of the ring. The crowd was stunned.

"Well folks, I guess we have a new champion."

The announcer got into the ring with Cell and the medics came for Hercule.

"That was some battle wasn't it Tsuzuki?"

"Not really. I wish I could have had a real challenge."

The whole stadium laughed. What little sheep they were. It didn't matter who was in charge, they'd follow whoever was the strongest. Freeza ran out of the waiting area and jumped on Cell. Cell swung him around. They hugged. It was so cute. The announcer gave Cell his belt and was about to shoo them off when Vegeta and the others had come back. Vegeta, as you well know, has the M on his forehead.

"What are they doing back here?"

"I have no idea."

The announcer approached Goku.

"Ah guys, you can't be here now, the tournament is over."

Vegeta spoke this time.

"And who won? That little guy there cowering?"

"Cowering? How dare you Vegeta! After all I've done for you!"

"And what was that?"

Vegeta was smug. Freeza marched right up to him and slapped him. Vegeta's face turned to the side then came back up. Before his face was fully up, he heard the crowd gasped. He looked back and was staring in the face of Freeza. He knew him. And could recognize him. The M on his head was starting to vanish. He looked over to Tsuzuki and could see that he was becoming Cell. The whole Audience started to freak out. Vegeta couldn't take the sound. He started blasting the walls to shut the people up. Goku stood next to Vegeta, concentrating on Cell but still keeping an eye on Vegeta himself.

"What do you two want?"

"To be honest, to see the sites. Cell knows everything about this planet; I was only here for a short time. We haven't done anything wrong."

"Not yet, but who's says you wont try?"

"I'll vouch for them."  
"Eighteen?"  
"Yeah. I know it sounds dumb but this Freeza here filled me in. They got a few days left in this world before they have to go back."  
"But Eighteen, these two can do a lot in those few days."  
"I know. But I don't think they'll try anything. They have a friend on the other side that'll probably get killed if anyone tells on them. So to speak."  
"Like who?"  
Freeza walked back to Vegeta.

"Remember that girl you used to play with when you were young?"

"Samantha?"

"Yes. If anyone found out… there'll be nothing we can do for her."

Vegeta looked down at Freeza then over to Cell. They weren't lying. He could tell. He sighed at looked back up.

"Alright. We wont tell anyone. Everyone else have a problem with this plan?"

They shook their heads. All it took was a name and Vegeta was almost back to normal.

"Too late for that Vegeta."

Goku looked up.

"King Kai? (A.K.A. kaio-sama pretty sure of the spelling. I watched a Japanese episode of DBZ and they spelt Goku wrong but spelt Freeza right. How do you know when it's really right?) Have you been listening to our conversation this whole time?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

Vegeta looked up towards the sky and clenched his fist.

"You better not have told King Enma about this."  
"I was about to until I heard about the girl. By the way, how did she get down there? I know she's alive from when she was here in the northern quadrant."

"She's loyal to me. Even after I died she followed me to hell. I've been trying to get her to leave and live her own life but she wont."

Freeza felt stupid talking to the sky. This was one weird planet. Cell came up behind him and held him from behind. Then Vegeta remembered something.

"You two aren't… are you?"  
"Actually we are."

Everyone's jaw dropped, except Goku's. He didn't know what they were talking about. Supreme Kai was about to throw up. He knew their history and everything they ever did while they were alive. Vegeta shook for a moment the regained his stature. He tried to forget that night where he could hear them banging into the wall. He turned red again. Cell spoke first.

"Look, we're not here to make waves, well, for a minute there I was. But we came here to get away from everyone down there. There is virtually no privacy and Cold is hounding me. We only ask that you let us be for three more days. That's all we have then we must go back."

Their bodies started changing again. They went back into their human forms.

"See. This was only temporary. That was just a warning."

Vegeta thought about it for a minute. King Kai spoke again for him.

"I think it should be alright Goku. If anything happens I'll know."

"So you're gonna peep on us?"  
Freeza didn't like the idea of being watched. Vegeta turned red again. The others joined him this time. Vegeta had to talk quickly. He could feel Bobidi trying to get into his mind again.

"Fine. Just hurry and get out of my sight."

Freeza went over and held Vegeta. He pulled back, looking at Vegeta who was going to kill him at any moment.

"That was from Samantha. Maybe she'll come back to you someday."

Freeza ran off before anyone else could blast them. Cell gave them a quick bow, more of a nod, then followed. The others were stupefied. It didn't last long for Vegeta was under Bobidi's control again. He couldn't help himself; he turned to Goku and got that psycho look on his face again.

Cell and Freeza were trying to make an easy escape. It wasn't going to happen. They ran into Jewel. Jewel still wanted what he thought was his. He was blocking the way out.

"What the fuck do you want Jewel? Get out of our way."

"No Hisoka. As I have told you before, Tsuzuki isn't good enough for you."  
"Then why does he cling to me and not you?"  
Cell loved this. He got to torture a human without anyone knowing and probably not caring.

"Hisoka is mine whether you like it or not."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You can't fight me for him. You know I'll beat you to death. We're not under the tournament rules now."

Freeza motioned to Cell, grabbing his arm and leading him off to the side.

"Why not let him have what he wants?"

"WHAT?"

"Hear me out before you jump to any conclusions. I'm saying that I just kiss him then he'll be satisfied. Just a quick one then we're out of here."

"Alright. But I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it and neither to I."

Freeza walked over to Jewel and placed his face close to his.

"Let's make this quick."

Jewel didn't turn red. He just acted like a man, as man as he could possibly be. And you all know what I'm talking about. He took command of the situation by grabbing Freeza's hips and twisting him backwards. This was no little kiss like Freeza had planned. This was one of those old fashioned, back in the day kisses. Like when you meant what you said. Like in Casablanca. Freeza's eyes were wide open, he was attempting at pushing Jewel off of him but gravity was against him this time. Cell couldn't take it. It was too passionate and lasted too long for his taste. As he marched up to them, Jewel lifted Freeza back up, slowly raising him back onto his feet. Freeza became a little light headed from the quick change in altitude. Cell thought it was for another reason. He was at the point of murder. Like when he was hunting Eighteen so he could become complete or his anger towards Trunks for killing the androids in the future. (Don't ask me to explain the time travel. My poster and I had it figures out but made the mistake of not writing it down.) Once Freeza was out of Jewels grip, Cell grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall. Freeza stood in front of Cell.

"Get out of my way Freeza!"

"I can't do that."

"Why? You liked that kiss a little too much?"

"No. If you kill him, we'll have to go back home. He'll tell Enma about us and Samantha about us and she'll get into so much shit that it would be almost impossible to imagine."

Cell lowered his hand. He was going to blast that little bastard sky high but had to listen to reason. He took a few steps towards Freeza. Jewel got back up, only his torso, the rest of his body didn't respond.

"Just as I thought. You are his bitch… too bad. He would have been a good lay."

"THAT'S IT!"

Cell didn't care about anything anymore. He grabbed Jewel by the throat once more. He squeezed until no more air could enter his lungs. Jewel started croaking. He was starting to turn blue. Freeza grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull him free.

"Stop this Cell. You can't do this."

Cell slowly turned. The look on his face could kill. Cell's eyes had changed to a reddish color. They were no longer magenta. He let go of Jewel, letting him slide down the wall, reaching for his throat, frantically trying to breathe. Cell made a straight line for Freeza. He had frightened Freeza. He was being forced backwards, his back to the tree that he fell asleep under. Cell grabbed him, lifting him into the air, and forcing his mouth onto him. Freeza's legs came to Cell's hips, Freeza no longer fought him, but rather, he welcomed him. Cell was going to take him, right there, not caring who saw. He heard Jewel start to move around. He was no longer choking in his air. Cell turned his head, just looking over his shoulder. Freeza was too busy trying to calm himself down to notice. Cell lowered Freeza down to the floor. He walked over to Jewel. Jewel looked up at him, Cell was just looming. He hadn't made him move yet. Freeza came up beside him.

"We should go before anything else happens."

"I suppose you're right."

Freeza headed off first. Cell stayed behind. He watched Jewel. Jewel was staring at Freeza again. Cell bent down and tapped on his head.

"You just don't get it do you? You can't have him."

"I will one day."

Cell looked back over at Freeza. His real form had shown up again. How long were those surges going to last?

"Hisoka… come here."

Freeza walked back over to Cell.

"What now?"

Jewel couldn't believe what he saw. Cell was still in his borrowed form. Jewel was going into a state of shock. He couldn't hear anything anymore. He only saw that Hisoka and Tsuzuki were starting to argue. Tsuzuki was still kneeling on the ground so Hisoka was now taller. Then shock really hit him hard. Tsuzuki was starting to change. He saw his true form and knew it. He started shaking. He raised his hand and pointed to Cell. They both turned to him.

"M… monsters."

Cell and Freeza both started laughing. Freeza got down to his level. He got in Jewels face, lightly holding the bottom of his chin, his fingers touching his throat.

"And think, you wanted me up until this point."

Freeza's eyes were slightly open, like he was trying to be seductive. He moved in and gave Jewel another kiss. This one was quick. He could feel Cell's aura getting out of control. He stood up and wrapped his tail around Cell's waist. They headed off back into the change room to get the rest of their stuff. Jewel was about to run off and tell the world what he had saw when Cell placed his hand behind his back, palm facing outward in Jewels direction, and let out a low power blast but was powerful enough to knock him out for several days. Freeza placed his finger to his mouth and softly laughed. Cell turned to him as they walked.

"What?"

"What am I going to do with you?"


	12. Chapter 12

I've made a new friend. Her name is Jenn. She's cool. We shall one day take the world by storm, maybe, maybe not. Well, I'm trying to write as much as possible but I have been working like crazy. I worked 12 hours today. I'm really tired but I am forcing myself to stay up and write for you guys. I have recently been thinking about how I'm going to end this series. I always have trouble finishing a story. I just did something stupid so I do not trust my computer right now. I tried to dust it off with my hand while holding my mouse. It hurt, electric fucking shock. If this were a voice recording, you would have heard me slightly scream, not loudly but still able to be heard in the next room, and swearing.

The whole town had been thrown into chaos. Not just from the few who knew who had returned but mostly from what Vegeta had done. Anyone who knew about Cell, well, no one believed a thing they said. Most just laughed at them. The remainder of the population was now worried about this new threat. It was taking the eyes of King Enma off of them. (Kind of like Lord of the Rings.) They continued walking down the streets in the middle of mayhem.  
"So tell me Freeza, how did you know Vegeta would respond to Samantha's name?"  
"She was his playmate when he lived with me. She still hasn't aged since that day."  
"How come?"  
"She's not normal. She doesn't like others knowing about her… past."  
(I'm sorry. I can't say anything until my transformers is done just in case there are other DBZ/Transformers fans out there.)  
"That's understandable. I don't even really have a past I can speak of."  
They walked in silence for a while. Freeza felt bad for bringing it up. He grabbed onto Cell's hand, trying to make him feel even just a little better.  
"So… where next?"  
"Let's not enter another tournament. It was fun but we made quite a mess with that last one."  
"So I take it you didn't like it?"  
"Not that much. If I wanted something like, I could just fight you or my brother."  
"That's the first time you've ever called him your brother."  
"I may hate him but he's still my brother… bastard that he is."  
Cell couldn't help himself. He started to chuckle to himself. Freeza ignored him at that point. It took Cell a few moments to center himself again.  
"So tell me more about what happened when you were younger."  
"Like what?"  
"Like when Vegeta was with you. It sounds interesting."  
"Must I?"  
"I'd enjoy it."  
"Very well. Let's just get to a better location first."

They had finally gotten away from the sounds of the city; the alarms had been going off because of them. They sat in a meadow, not too far from a forest.  
"So tell me about what happened."  
"Alright. It pretty much began with our finding of Samantha. We found her in a slave trade port. She kept to herself. Father was looking for someone to help with maintenance, ship repair, things like that. He walked right past her. I stayed. I was young at this point so I was curious. I sat with her and we played for a while until father came back. I got scolded for playing with her but he had no luck finding anyone with the skills he required. I told him, since we had already bonded, why not take her."  
"That's what really happened?"  
"I think so. I'm not really sure."  
"How can you not be sure?"  
"I was young. I forget things. Coola tells me that I hated her when we first met."  
"It could have been that she told you about your father and brother and you imprinted yourself into that memory."  
"You talk as if you'd done the same thing."  
"I have. I have memories from many people. I see what they saw."  
Freeza just stopped and looked at him.  
"Creepy. I don't think I could handle that."  
"Yeah. I get a new one everyday. But enough about me, let's hear this story."  
"Okay, this goes back many years. Back when Vegeta was still in my possession."  
"So, why does Vegeta bond with her?"  
"She saved his life. If it wasn't for her, I would have killed him when he was left with me."  
"Really?"  
"Well, here's what I remember…"

Freeza was sitting in his (what the hell do you call that?) his floating chair. Zarbon to his left and (that happy pink fucker) Dodoria to his right. (No offense to those who like him. I just really don't like him. Buu is cool but not him.) Vegeta was heading down the hall, talking to (I hate this guy too) Nappa.  
"Damn Freeza, the day will soon come when we will no longer have to take orders from the likes of him."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
"You're the best prince."  
Vegeta got a little smile on his face. (He is so cute when he's that little.) Vegeta opened the door to Freeza's chambers. Before Zarbon could yell at him, he was tackled.   
"Vegeta!"  
Vegeta just lay there. He knew who it was. He stroked her hair.  
"Good girl."  
"Samantha… will you get off of him please."  
"Awe Freeza, can't I keep him?"  
"He's not yours. Now come here."  
Samantha helped him up and hugged him again. This time he hugged her back. She heard Zarbon huff and Dodoria gag. Once she pulled away, Vegeta gave them a look. He so wanted to kill them. Samantha went and sat on the floor near Freeza.  
"You know you're not supposed to be here little prince."  
"Ya, Freeza don't see anyone without an appointment."  
"Look, I'm bored, this is lame I need an assignment."  
"Really? I should teach you a lesson in etiquette prince."  
Samantha tried getting up to knock Zarbon over but Freeza put his hand up to stop her.  
"Give him an assignment Zarbon."  
"Lord Freeza?"  
"The boy doesn't mean any harm Zarbon, he just hasn't learned to control his passion. Give him the hardest assignment you've got, and Vegeta… do come back alive."  
"I will sire, thank you very much."  
"You don't have to thank me Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here. You might want to mind your manners a little better though."  
Samantha looked over to him and saw the look on Vegeta's face. He looked like he would kill at any minute.  
"Sire."  
Samantha waited until they left before she stood up. Freeza kept his head forward but moved his eyes.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
"A walk."  
"I wouldn't trust her Freeza. She's planning on joining Vegeta."  
"Quiet Zarbon. If I hear another word against her, you'll be paying for it."  
"Ye… yes lord."  
As Samantha walked by Zarbon, she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Why you..."  
Samantha ran, Zarbon just missing her hair. Zarbon went towards the door but was stopped.  
"Zarbon, did you forget what I just say?"  
"But sir…"  
"I don't care who started it, you don't touch her."  
"Yes sir."

Samantha ran towards Vegeta, this time, he heard her coming. Just as she pounced he moved out of the way. She landed hard on the floor. Vegeta bent down beside her.  
"What have you learned?"  
"Not to try and pounce on you when you know I'm coming."  
"Good enough."  
Vegeta helped her sit up. She waited until he turned around then grabbed his tail. He yelped then fell to the floor.  
"Let go of him you little witch."  
"It really works."  
Samantha let go. Vegeta turned and glared at her. She put her little puppy eyes on.  
"You can't hate me, you love me."  
He kept glaring at her.  
"Come on, I love you."  
Vegeta just shook his head then looked back at her. She still was trying to be cute. He bent down and hugged her.  
"You can't let her get away with that."  
"Yes I can. I know her ways. She doesn't mean any harm."  
They both got up and started walking down the hall.  
"Can I carry you?"  
"I'd rather you not."  
"Okay… butthead."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry."  
Vegeta shook his head again. He was heading for his room. Samantha just followed him. Once they arrived both had followed him into the room.  
"Nappa, can you leave the room?"  
"But…"  
Nappa glared at Samantha. Vegeta turned and walked over to him.  
"You can stand guard outside if you wish. I have some things I would like to discuss with her."  
"Very well."  
Nappa left the room. Vegeta turned to find Samantha gone. He looked around for her then found her under his bed.  
"And what are you doing under there?"  
"Snooping."  
"Why? What do you think I have to hide?"  
"Nothing. I just find the most interesting things under here. Like with Freeza…"  
Vegeta put his hands out. She starred at him.  
"I don't want to know. Thanks anyway. Will you come out now?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"You really like it under there?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Stay under there for all I care."  
(Please note, Freeza isn't saying all of this. This is just being added so you get the whole picture. Not just something that's one-sided and makes no sense.)  
Samantha crawled out then jumped on his bed. He rose then fell. Not too high though. He watched her roll around on his blankets.  
"You are too childish sometimes."  
"And you're not childish enough."  
Once Samantha had stopped moving, Vegeta lay back and nudged her. She rolled over and looked at him.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Of course I like you."  
"No really. You're not just saying that?"  
Samantha sat up and held him from behind. She refused to let him go. He didn't really fight back.  
"I'm not lying to you Vegeta. I think you may have been killed already if I didn't like you so much. But you're growing on Freeza now too."  
"I doubt that."  
"He stood up for you. I didn't have to ask him to. I think he may like you."  
"Please don't say that."  
"It's not as bad as you think it is. He likes me."  
"And look how you turned out."  
"Shut up."  
Samantha let go but was grabbed instead.  
"Don't ever leave."  
"Awe. Look who's sensitive now? Cute."  
"I am not. I'm still calm."  
"But sensitive."  
"Am not."  
"It's okay. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. Besides, you need that for when you get a girlfriend."  
"Like that'll happen. Besides, why would I need one when I have you."  
"AWE."  
Samantha held back. She rubbed her nose against his then squeezed again.  
"Choking…"  
"Sorry. You're just getting too cute."  
(You'd never guess I don't like Vegeta. I like him but not as in "Oh my god. Squeal. That's Kateland. I don't mind him anymore. Just not one of my favorites.)  
She let go and lay back down. Vegeta followed and curled up next to her. She pulled up one of his blankets and covered him with it.  
"You're not cold?"  
"No. And I don't think I'll be sleeping here tonight."  
"Would you?"  
"Well, if you really wanted me to."  
"Please."  
"Okay. I just need to go and tell Freeza so he doesn't worry about me."  
"Hurry back."  
Samantha ran out of the door and right past Nappa. He got the wrong impression and chased after her. She stopped in front of Freeza's door before she was nabbed.  
"And what do you think you're doing? Telling your master about your little conversation with Vegeta?"  
"No. Just asking if I can sleep with him tonight."  
"So you are going to defile him?"  
"No. Just sleeping next to him."  
"I don't believe you. Perhaps I should do to you as you plan to do to him."  
"And what would that be?"  
They both turned and saw Freeza standing in the doors entrance. Nappa went white and Samantha grabbed onto Freeza.  
"So what's going on out here?"  
"Nothing. We were just talking."  
"He's lying. He was going to rape me."  
Nappa started to wave his hands.  
"No it was nothing like that."  
He was trying to come up with some sort of excuse, not noticing Freeza's aura climbing to an unsafe level. He was pissed and Nappa was going to pay.  
"I suggest you get out of my sight Nappa, even with Samantha here, I don't know what I'll do."  
Nappa took the hint and ran. Freeza ushered her back into his room and locked his door.  
"Um… Freeza… can I sleep with Vegeta tonight?"  
Freeza just turned and looked at her.  
"After what just happened you are still willing to trust their kind?"  
"Vegeta's not like him. He's just a boy."  
"He'll grow up and you'll be his target."  
"No he won't."  
"I'm not letting you leave this room and that's that."  
Samantha sat on the floor and refused to move. Freeza sat on hi bed and crossed his arms and legs.   
"You want to be that way, fine. I can stay like this too."  
Neither of them moved for hours. She was so upset but then again so was he. Finally Samantha fell over. Freeza took that as a victory.  
"So will you come to bed now?"  
"He's going to hate me."  
"I don't care."  
"I know that."  
She stuck her tongue out at him. He just sat there. She hated this. It wasn't fair. She crawled onto his bed and lay behind him. He turned and placed his hand on her side.  
"Feeling better now?"  
She just whined. He poked her side and she just whined again. He used his tail this time and tried to poke her stomach.  
"I'll bite you."  
"Oh that's mature."  
Samantha didn't move. Most of the night was over; there was nothing else he could do. All he could do way lay next to her, hoping she would forgive him.

I am evil, yesss.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm still trying to get these out. Oh, I got an ear infection. It's evil. I can't really work with it. I get dizzy and it's one of my biggest fears. So I panic and almost throw up. I want it to go away. I get a few days off here soon so I may be able to write more. I will be going over to my posters house to talk and get my little green book with my ideas back. I feel like I'm writing in a diary. Dear diary, guess what? I still haven't gotten, no I'm not going to say that, spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm officially nuts but you all figured that out by now… and now for this one. There is going to be a contest going on. My poster would like for you to guess her favorite characters and they have to be in order. The prize, I must write any fan fiction the winner wants. Whether I want to or not. The order is C B C and like I said in my other story, Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. Does anybody else find that creepy? You get three guesses. We will discuss a due date later.

Samantha lay in bed. She didn't wish to get up that morning. She knew what was going to happen but would have to deal with it eventually. Freeza was already awake and getting his business out of the way. He had plans for later on in the day. Samantha stood up and went towards the door expecting it to open for her. She walked right into it. She felt up and down that door. Why wasn't it opening? Freeza had locked it before he left. Because of last night, there was no way he was letting her out. She got on all fours, faced opposite the door and started kicking. Nothing was working. That door wasn't going to open. She gave up and went to his bed and hid under it. She was going to be in so much trouble.

Vegeta had woken early that day. He was disappointed to find Samantha wasn't there. She wasn't there last night but she usually comes the next day with breakfast and a list of things he needed to do. This time, she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked down at his blanket. He was a fool to trust anyone not of his species. Nappa walked into the room with something for Vegeta to eat. He placed on the table across from his bed, along with the parchment and headed for the door.

"You were right Nappa…"

Nappa stopped and turned.

"Right about what?"  
"She was a spy. I should never have trusted her. She didn't come to me last night."

Nappa started to get nervous. He kicked his foot and looked down.

"Maybe she was detained. Like she needed to go for an examination or something."

"I don't care. I'm not going to trust anyone again."

Nappa knew this was his fault. But thought that since Samantha was now out of the picture, this would be the perfect time to get in Vegeta's good books.

Samantha was sitting on the floor. This wasn't fair. She heard the door open, thinking it was Freeza; she turned to go and rush him. But as she got closer, she found it wasn't him. She slid across the floor and hit the wall left of the door. Zarbon looked down at her.

"What foolish thing are you doing now?"

"I thought you were someone else."

"Right. Here's something for you to choke on."

Zarbon placed the tray of food on the little table beside the bed. As he headed for the door, Samantha stuck out her leg and tripped him, causing his nose to hit the closed door. She ran to the other side of the bed and waited for him to move. He slowly got up and turned to her. His nose was bleeding.

"You little bitch. Look what you've done. You've ruined my perfection."

"I think it's an improvement."

Zarbon hated that girl. He lunged at her. She screamed and tried to hide under Freeza's bed. Zarbon reached for her and she bit his hand. He pulled away and shook his hand. Most people would instinctively put the wound in their mouth but he didn't know what kind of germs she had.

"That's it, you're dead."

"Who's dead Zarbon?"

Zarbon got up too fast and hit his head on the bed. He stood up ignoring the pain.

"Lord Freeza. I was just…"  
"You were just what Zarbon?"  
He couldn't respond. Freeza walked over to his bed and looked under it. He found Samantha in the far corner. He got back up and looked at Zarbon who was now looking down at the floor.

"What were you planning on doing Zarbon? What did she do that made you want to hurt her? You know she's mine."

"I know that my lord, it's just that…"

"What?"

Zarbon saw Samantha crawling out and glared at her. She saw him and went back under. Freeza went back under the bed and tried to pull her out. She wouldn't move. He sighed and came back out.

"I think you had better leave Zarbon."

"But Freeza…"

"Are you defying me?"

"No sir."

Once Zarbon had gone, Freeza looked back under the bed.

"You can come out now."

She shook her head. There was no moving her. So, he slid under the bed to follow her. She turned herself over and looked the other way.

"What's wrong?"

She still wouldn't talk to him.

"Fine then, be like that. It's not like I need you to talk to me."

She turned over and stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his back out at her.

"You wouldn't let me leave."  
"It's for your own protection."

"But I trust him Freeza. Why don't you?"

"It's hard to trust once you've been betrayed."

"Who betrayed you?"

"My brother. And I have no idea why. All I know is that one of those sayains was the cause."

"That's why you don't like them, because of one experience? I don't think that's fair."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Try and like the little one."

"The one you like. The little prince."

"Yeah."

Freeza thought about it for a while. He sighed then crawled out from under the bed. He helped Samantha out and cupped her face.

"Alright. I'll give it a try. But if I don't warm up to him, then I don't have to keep him."

"Then can I keep him?"

"Very well. Let's go."

Vegeta was back in the training room. He was working off his anger. He heard the intercom.

"Sir, there's someone here to see you."

Vegeta finished off the machines he was facing then came out of the room. He was pounced on. He didn't even have to guess.

"Samantha, get off me."

She stood up and handed him a glass of water. At first, he was reluctant to take it, but the temptation was too great. He drank then handed her the glass back.

"Thanks."

He noted that Freeza was standing next to her. So this was it. Nappa was right. He was going to die because of her. Well he was ready for it. He saw Freeza lift his arm. Vegeta closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened them to see Freeza holding a towel. Vegeta didn't know what to do.

"Take it. You must have worked yourself ragged in there."

Vegeta looked at Samantha. She nodded. He took the towel and cleaned off his face. Freeza was still looking the other way. What was he planning? Vegeta kept the towel around his neck and walked with them, all the time staring at Freeza's back. Samantha stayed next to Vegeta's side. She smiled down at him. He grabbed her hand. That was a first. He didn't know what to think. This was too weird.

After dinner, it was time for everyone to take their baths and go to bed. Samantha asked Vegeta if he wanted to bathe with her or with Freeza.

"I think it would be best if we all bathe together."

They both looked at Freeza.

"I was just thinking it would be best so I don't have to worry about you two."

Samantha knew that at first he was being sarcastic. There was something deeper going on. He wasn't trying to get along with Vegeta; he was just trying to forget something. At least he wasn't using alcohol this time.

"Okay. What do you think?"

Vegeta didn't say anything. He still didn't trust him. And Samantha was back to her old self but he was still angry with her.

"Hey, I'm still sleeping with you tonight. To make up for yesterday."

"Whatever."

She watched Vegeta go off ahead of them. Freeza stood next to her.

"Cheeky little bastard isn't he."

"He's angry. And it's not my fault."

"So it's mine that you didn't sleep with him?"  
"Yes. I made him a promise and now I'm not worth trusting."

"Would you feel better if I talked to him?"  
"Yes. And what the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing. It's my problem all right? You go help him get ready."

Samantha headed towards him, Freeza staying behind thinking to himself. He soon cleared up, returning to his senses and joined them. She was already in the bath with little Vegeta sort of splashing about. The bath was bigger then it needed to be but it was still up to a satisfactory level. Samantha grabbed Vegeta by the waist and pulled him close. Once he was between her legs, he turned and glared up at her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to cover your eyes."

"Why?"  
Samantha pointed to Freeza. He just waved at Vegeta. He still hated him. Vegeta sat up straight, tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Samantha placed her hand over his eyes just to make sure. She also closed her eyes. They waited for any sign of noise. She heard his clothes hit the floor and the water churning.

"May I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

Samantha released Vegeta and he went over to the left side of the tub. Freeza watched Samantha wash her arms. He leaned back, his tail out of the water and his head back with his eyes closed. Freeza felt the water go over his face. He turned out of the shock. Vegeta had splashed him. Samantha passed Vegeta a toy she had sitting out on the floor. Vegeta thought he couldn't be tricked with something like that but found he was playing with it anyway. Freeza just watched him and laughed to himself. There were those cute moments. He couldn't hate him all the time. This was no time to go soft. He was still the enemy. Freeza flicked water at Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at Freeza, wondering what he wanted.

"Listen, don't blame Samantha for last night. That was partially my fault."

"Then who else is responsible?"  
"That would be your friend Nappa. He came onto Samantha last night. I took it that he was a threat and locked her up. Perhaps I should have caged that monster other then her. Perhaps even a new threat that's trying to pop up?"

Samantha could hear the anger in Freeza's voice. There was no way he was still angry about the wine. No this was more personal.  
"Freeza. Don't say that."

Vegeta looked up at Samantha. He knew that they weren't lying to him. Vegeta stood up, the water still up to his waist.

"I think you did the right thing. Now I understand fully what was going on. I'll have a word with Nappa later."

Vegeta turned to Samantha, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I forgive you. Now… can you forgive me?"

Samantha almost started crying. He was too cute. She grabbed him; his butt came out of the water. Freeza turned his head.

"Of course I forgive you."

Samantha looked over at Freeza who was shaking his head. Samantha carried Vegeta over to Freeza and they group hugged him. Freeza didn't know how to take that. He caved in after a few moments and held both of them. But this was only to be a one-time thing. Or so he thought. After that, the three of them had been tight, but not too tight. There still was that uneasy feeling. Something big was about to happen. (I know I made the ending sappy but I couldn't figure out how to end it.)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm trying to write like 5 stories at once. This is getting too fucking weird. That and I only seem to be getting 4 hours of work a week. I find that a little freaking. I can't pay rent and have animethon money at the same time. This sucks donkey dong. Yes I have been watching too much Robot Chicken.

Everyone was surrounding Bobidi, Buu's egg still beside him. Vegeta was back in his right mind. Everyone was getting ready to fight. Bobidi chanted a few words, raised his hands and aimed his energy towards the ball. Bobidi began to laugh.

"Now you fools will see the power of my minion."

They all waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"What? What went wrong?"  
"Did you forget to do something?"  
Bobidi pulled out a book and started to flip through it. He looked back up.

"Dabra, could you distract them for me? I need time to find my spell."

Dabra did as ordered; he lunged at his new opponents, as Bobidi flipped through his book, the fight continued. Already, there were casualties. Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone. (Does anyone else find the fact that Krillin has hair just a little freaky?) Even when Bobidi found the spell, his cry didn't seem to startle anyone.

"Here it is, page 991. Why is it always near the back?"

Bobidi examined the spell then began to speak.

"Creature of Darkness, hear my summons, appear before me to vanquish my nemesis. Materialize and imprint yourself in this mortal realm and do not stop until all my enemies have been destroyed."

The Supreme Kai looked over towards him. Nothing mattered now. He knew there was no more chance.

"Everyone stop fighting. Get away from Bobidi."

Everyone listened except for Vegeta. You know how he gets. He listens to no one. Not even his wife. Vegeta just smiled and nearly started to laugh.

"Now things are to get interesting."

It was now night. Both were now sitting by the fire, keeping warm. It was a warm night but Freeza wanted an excuse to get close to Cell.

"That was interesting."

"What?"  
"You're story. I never thought you could warm up to anyone."  
"I warmed up to you didn't I"  
"That's true. I'm not knocking it. I'm quite glad actually. It's just… odd."

"That's an understatement. I still can't believe I'm with someone who has part of me inside of him."  
"Speaking of which, what was with you the other day?"

Freeza looked up from the fire.

"Please elaborate."  
"The fact that since the second day we were here, you've been acting rather odd. Like I've done something wrong."

"Not wrong just… not right."

"That's what wrong is."

Freeza hit him in the arm. Cell just rubbed it and watched as Freeza stood and walked over to a tree near the woods. He placed his hand against it and looked back.

"Can you really not remember anything? I mean really, you have my DNA not to mention my fathers. You should be able to hold your liquor."

"I admit I remember the drinking but after that, not so much."

Freeza just sighed and looked into the forest. He started to walk forward. Cell rose up off the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Relax. I'm just going to go get more firewood."

Freeza left Cell standing there by himself. Freeza didn't go very far, just far enough to not hear the fire anymore. He wasn't going to lose it. Fuck crying. This was infuriating. How could he not know? Meanwhile Cell was back to sitting by the fire. He was sitting in the position you would if you had a headache, your head between your legs kind of thing. Feet firmly planted on the ground and your head next to your knees. He sat up and started hitting his temples with the heel of his hands.

"Think, think, and remember dammit."

He started messing up his hair.

"You can remember other peoples dreams but not your own memories? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
He went back to hitting the sides of his head. He soon realized what he was doing wasn't so smart. He stopped and allowed himself to fall backwards. That's when it hit hi. It didn't' happen right away mind you, it took a few minutes but it did hit him. Images started to flash through his mind. He could see Freeza crying out in pain. Was he doing this? The images continued. Some of them were just horrific. Others weren't so bad. Some he even agreed with. Then, a line he remembered saying came into mind.

"What are you trying to forget? What could have happened to you that you need to drink this much?"

More thoughts began to invade his mind. He was afraid of overloading (I'm making him sound like a fucking computer) but needed to know more. He was remembering their conversation they had after that. Freeza had admitted to sleeping with him. How could he have forgotten that? (I haven't been here for a while. That's how.) No wonder he was pissed. He had to talk to him. Or at least make it up to him in some way. He got up and headed into the woods.

Freeza already had an arm full of twigs and other branches. He was bending over to pick up another branch when he heard footsteps racing towards him. He hid himself behind a tree and freed up an arm. If he was going to fight, he might as well do it with a bang. He heard the footsteps stop and started to shuffle. They were deciding on which way to go. Freeza's hand lit up as he was preparing to strike. He came out from behind to tree to find Cell standing there, pointing at him with his hand in a gun like shape.

"Bang."

"You bastard. You knew I was here."  
"Of course."  
"Why are you not watching the fire? This whole forest could go up."  
Cell stalked over to him. He no longer cared if they had gotten into trouble. The only reason he didn't want that girl in trouble was because Freeza didn't want it. He was ready to put that all on the line. Freeza started to back away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Cell didn't say anything. He positioned himself so that his cheek would brush right past Freeza's as he whispered into his ear.

"I remember."

That's all it took. Freeza dropped his sticks. All his hard work was now scattered all over the floor. Cell pulled away to see his reaction. He just stared into his eyes.

"You really remember?"  
"Yes. I admit, I was a bit… forceful, but from what I could tell, you didn't mind."

"Damn straight."

Cell just started laughing. Freeza was picking up some of his habits. He smiled and gave Freeza a quick peck.

"Shall we continue where we left off? Or should we wait?"  
Freeza didn't answer. Cell was almost afraid of the answer would be. He didn't have time to react. He felt Freeza jump on him, his legs wrapped around his waist. Cell was trying to gasp for breath but it was all in vain. He felt his back to against a tree. He allowed himself to slide down. There was no point in taking all of their clothes off. Freeza could sense Cell's urgency. He placed his knees on the ground and lifted himself into the air. As Cell was pulling down Freeza's pants, Freeza was messing with Cell's. At least they were both on the same page. Cell only needed a little bit of room, Freeza however; his pants had been moved all the way to his ankles. It was like he was tied up. They no longer cared that lubricant was an issue. Freeza took the initiative. He sat down, taking all of Cell inside him. Cell heard his outcry. It was of both pain and pleasure. He instinctively grabbed his hips and forced him down even harder then when he started. He no longer was crying, he was screaming. Freeza wished now, more then ever, that he had his tail. He held onto Cell's neck, his mouth next to his ear. Cell could hear his lover's gasps. He took this opportunity to bite Freeza's neck. Not enough to make him bleed but enough to be noticeable. That made him cry out. Once Cell was done with biting, he chose to suck on his neck. It was his goal to make Freeza make as much noise as possible. He wasn't going to mess things up like he did the last time. This time, he would remember everything, and by god he wasn't going to forget it. He removed his lips from Freeza's neck and moved over to his mouth. The tongue war began. It became harder after a while. He was no longer thrusting him down harder Freeza was thrusting himself. Cell took the hint and threw him onto his back. He ripped his pants off, giving Freeza more legroom. (Ha. That's my sick joke) Freeza no longer fought him. He was going to take him as he was. Freeza was holding onto Cell's shoulders.

"Oh god."

"God isn't here and can't help you now."

The only thought going through Freeza's mind at that moment was I'm not going to start thinking of you as a god. (No, I'm not gonna say it, you'll all kill me.) It felt like the earth around them was shaking. One more thrust and that should do it. Cell was tempted to cover his lover's mouth with his own but decided to let the heavens know what they were up to. On his final move, as he filled his lover, Freeza let out his final cry.

The fire was out. It was already midday. Freeza had awoken up by the small charcoal that was once a fire. He was alone. Well that was a first. Usually he was the one to leave the bed first. He lay back down and placed his arm over his eyes. The sun was much too bright. There was no way he was going to be walking anytime soon.

"What's up sunshine? Boy you don't look good at all."

"And yet you keep fucking me."

"I didn't mean it like that."  
"Neither did I."  
Freeza moved his arm slightly above his eyes so he could see and gave him a smile. He stuck the tip of his tongue out to show he was being playful. Cell already knew. He didn't need any more hints. Freeza went back to his little nap. He heard a fire was going again.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm making the attempt at cooking you breakfast. You obviously aren't going to move unless I carry you so I thought I'd take the liberty to go and hunt some food down."

"Did you find anything?"

"As a matter of fact yes. They are sitting beside you. All that doesn't need to be cooked."

Freeza turned to look at what Cell may have found. There was an oversized leave with berries on it and another much larger leaf with water. Freeza just stared at them.

"Don't worry, I tested everything. They are not poisonous and I washed them. It's all perfectly safe."  
"This sucks."

"What?"  
Cell turned and looked at him. Placing the small fish on a stick into the ground and moving closer to Freeza.

"What were you saying?"

"I said this sucks. You're pampering me. I don't like it."

"I thought most people would."  
"They do… just not me. I've been pampered all my life. You'd think I'd be sick of it by now."

"I'm taking it you are."

"Yes. And I don't think it's fair that you have to do everything or that you're always on the top."

"Okay is there something else going on here? You just became more whiny then usual."

"I'm just about up to my limit Cell. I'm venting. Just let me have some air and it'll all be over."

Cell got up and moved back over to the fire. He laughed to himself the turned to Freeza.

"Is this what it's like to have a wife?"

Without thinking about the behind meaning of that statement, Freeza took a berry and threw it at Cell. It would have hit him in the face if he didn't see it coming. He just moved over, opened his mouth and ate it. Before going back to work, he winked at Freeza. Freeza just gave him a look and went back down.

Freeza was piggy backing on Cell. Cell couldn't let him wobble around. It was cute but it was slow.

"You okay up there?"  
Freeza just moaned. He was in no mood to talk.

"Those fish still not settling with you?"

"You didn't cook them long enough."  
"They were almost burnt. Maybe you just don't get alone with certain foods."

"Bite me."  
"I will. It's nothing to have you facing my front."

"Don't test me right now."

Cell just started laughing. Freeza shook his head and got comfortable again. Freeza was falling back asleep as they were heading over the mountains. Cell didn't find it suitable for flying. Sure the weather was great, sun shining, the water shimmered its reflection, and everything seemed perfect yet something out there didn't feel right, some sort of rising tension. As they were crossing over the next hill, he could hear fighting. Regeneration, brains and the ability to have his own kids weren't the only things he got from Piccolo. (I could mention good looks but do I really want to?) Sometimes he really hated the power. He decided to get closer. He flew over to the next mountain and looked over. He felt his mouth open though his jaw didn't drop. He was witnessing a grand fight between Vegeta and some large pink thing. He noted that perched on a nearby mountain was little Trunks and a little Goku. That's all he could see. Where was Goku? There was no way he'd be missing something like this. Cell started to shake, trying to wake Freeza up.

"Hey, you're missing the party."

Freeza was starting to shift. He opened his eyes and looked over Cell's shoulder. He was still half asleep so it took a while to process. He was about to go back under when he realized what was going on.

"The hell?"

He almost fell backwards and off of Cell's back.

"Calm down. I'm sure there's a reason for this. This has to be why Goku and the others left the arena in the first place."

Freeza kept staring down into the valley.

"Why would Vegeta sacrifice himself like this? It's not like him."  
"He's changed a lot since he's been in your service. He's become more noble."

"You sure that's not pride."  
"I'm sure. Let's have a closer look."

"What? Are you insane?"

Freeza held on, as Cell was about to jump down into the valley but was stopped, a new threat, much closer this time.

"Brother, your outer appearance may have changed but I'd know you anywhere."

Both Cell and Freeza looked up. There was a familiar face looking down at them and smiling.

"Coola…"


	15. Chapter 15

Another new chapter is now coming. I'm trying to get more out. My poster wants more DBZ rather then transformers. Things are going to start happening so she wants this done before my other stories. It all depends on how she feels that day. Oh I thought of something, I watched Cinderella, and I thought that I should have used that song the fairy godmother used. It would have been so kick ass. And funny, did we mention funny? Does anyone know King Cold's voice actors name? I've looked everywhere and it's like his English voice actor doesn't exist. I have found the Japanese voice actor but not the English.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
"We busted out. How'd you get out?"  
"That's a secret. I wasn't truly evil when I was alive. I have a half sentence. I've been gone a while. I was gone the night of your birthday."

"So you've been up here this whole time?"  
"Yep."  
Coola landed and sat next to his brother. Cell continued to stand, holding Freeza on his back. Freeza turned to face him, finding his brother now lying down.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be in the sun again."  
"Where have you been that was deprived of light?"

"That's for me to know. Oh, by the way, we'll be having guests later. They should be arriving in a few days "

"Guests? You're bringing more people here?"  
"Yep. Well, not here exactly Back down in hell. Unless you all get out like I did but, considering that you broke out, I doubt it."

"So what then? You're just gonna go up there, ask Enma if we can have a weekend up here then have us go back down once you're done with us?"  
"Mostly yes. Except, I'm thinking that we can all live on any planet we want and not have to go back. If you can learn to control your tempter, then we could be free. If we fuck up then we all go back."

"And you think he'll go for it? Father may not behave himself."

"True. But I think once he's been away from any females for a while, he may end up looking for mother. Doesn't hurt to try."

There was a slight pause; it was long enough to hear laughter in the distance. They looked over the cliff.

"What was that? Vegeta is in no position to be laughing."

"It sounded too feminine to be male Freeza. I think there's someone else out there."

Coola shuddered.

"You would be correct Cell. That laugh you just heard is from my trainer. Best not to get on her bad side. You may never see any side ever again."

"You brought her here?"

"I had no choice Freeza. I go where she tells me."

"Then why haven't we seen her yet?"  
"Oh she's around here somewhere. She's probably floating above the fight with popcorn in hand. When she gets bored she'll come down."  
Coola paused for a moment.

"If you're here, why didn't you take Samantha with you?"

Freeza lowered his head. Cell spoke for him.

"She offered to act as a decoy. We have to go back in two days."

"Then I'll tag along until times up."

Freeza turned back and glared at his brother.

"…Or am I interrupting something?"

Both didn't say anything. Coola shook his head and lay back down.

"Am I the only one that's straight?"

"Father's straight."

"Okay, so then you're the weird one."

"Put me down Cell. I have some ass to kick."

Cell just sighed and turned his body. Freeza was now looking straight rather then to the side.

"Children, learn to play nice."

"Children? Freeza, doesn't he know how old you are?"

"Stop it Coola. I don't want you saying anything else."

Cell took a few steps forward. Freeza tightened his grip.

"Tell me."

Coola looked at his brother. Still glaring.

"Let's put it this way, he's cradle robbing."

"Coola, shut up right now, I swear I'll kill you."

"You could do that, then I'd have to rain on your parade."

"Damn you."

There was still uproar in the city. A young man was walking down the streets. He saw a group of people gathered around an ice cream shop. This had to be the energy he had been sensing. He sensed the other energy coming from Buu but this was much bigger. People started to run. He hid behind the building. He saw a young girl come out eating multiple ice cream cones. She then looked over towards the sun.

"Oh dear. I'm going to be late."  
She then teleported, making the hysteria grow.

"Dammit. Now I have to find her all over again."

The young man took off in her general direction.

"So how old are you Freeza?"  
"I'm telling you fuck all."

"Oh come on. Inquiring minds what to know."

"He's over sixty-five. Let's say that's close enough."

Everyone looked up. A girl, about five foot with long light blue hair and pale skin, paler then Freeza's, if that was even possible.

"Bitch."

"You know, I could stop training your brother and move onto you."

Freeza tried to hide behind Cell again. She just turned and sat on a rock. Cell moved closer.

"So, what do I call you?"

"Seaka. I know all about you Cell. So Freeza, how does it feel having sexual relations with someone who is three fourths of your family?"

"But, I thought Freeza and Coola were all there was. Who's the third?"  
"The middle sister, you had no idea about her? Wow. I need to talk to you later."

"Please don't. We don't need to be remember that whore."

"Freeza, don't call her that. Icicle doesn't deserve that title. I'm surprised that you would even call her that and listen to those horrible lies that father has spoon-fed you all those years. You've never even met her."

"I don't need to. She sided with the sayains and I hate anyone who does so."

"Samantha sides with Vegeta. You don't hate her."

"She's different."

"How?"

Freeza said nothing because he had nothing. Seaka decided to speak up.

"You love her. That's the only reason. You may not love her the same way you love Cell but you love her all the same."

She jumped up and pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute."  
"Please don't ever touch me again."

She stepped away from him and went to go lay back down.

"I'm bored Coola. I want to leave."

"We can leave whenever you like. Freeza will be joining us later."

"Why not now?"

"They have two more days here, hence the disguises. Let's not disturb them."

Seaka stood. She looked at Coola and smiled. Coola shook his head. She waved her hand and got him to change. She pulled out some clothes from subspace. Coola was on the ground. After he was no longer in pain, he rapidly stood up.

"What the hell were you thinking? What have you done to me this time?"

He fell over. She threw the clothes at him.

"I think you should put those on to hide your shame. You're no longer on the inside."

Coola crawled over to the rock and hid behind it. He came out, holding onto the rock.

"I hate you so much right now. Shorts? That's it? And why pink?"

"Well I could always give you these."

Seaka held up a leather thong. Coola shuddered.

"Those were wrong even before they were invented."

Cell placed Freeza onto the ground and sat next to him. His arms were finally giving way. They heard screaming. They all looked over the edge and saw that Vegeta had died by exploding his body. Seaka shook her head and flew off.

"We'd better follow her. You never know what trouble she might get into."

Seaka landed in the crater that Vegeta just made.

"Why don't the sayains ever learn?"

"Good question."

"You agree with her Coola? How would you know about the sayains? You've only visited them like twice."

"I've done my research. Seaka knows more about them then I do."

"It's true. The only reason they were able to go super sayain was because the original caught me in bed with his wife."

Everyone just stared at her. Freeza was standing up but leaning on Cell. No one noticed Piccolo had come up from behind. He touched her shoulder. She jumped up then almost went crazy. She stared at him, the air around her started to spike.

"Grab her."

"What?"

"A radius of ten kilometers will be evaporated in thirty seconds if you don't, then it will spread to the rest of the planet and destroy it."

Cell went over to grab her but was beaten to it. At first he thought it was Piccolo but found Piccolo was standing behind him. He saw Goku standing there over her body.

"There was no way I was going to let this planet die after everything I went through to protect it."

There was a silence.

"So… how do we wake her up?"  
"You don't want to do that yet. Trust me. Let her sleep for a while longer then you can wake her up."

Goku picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"So, where to?"  
Everyone turned to Coola. Goku still didn't have any idea who it was but didn't care at that point. He sighed at was helped up.

"To the underworld if that's at all possible."

"But, we can't go back yet."  
"I'm sorry brother but we must. I still have my orders and they need to be carried out. Just because I ran into you doesn't I have to put that on hold."

"Fine. But if Samantha is hurt, it's your ass on the line."

They started to fly off into the distance.

"By the way Piccolo, what happened to the boys?"  
"They are with Krillin. He's taking them to the lookout."

"Oh. Perhaps we should stop there first."

"I don't think so. This has to be done now."

They came back to the mountain where they first arrived. Freeza wasn't too happy seeing it again. They would go home looking the way they did, everyone would know about them, his father would be disappointed and worst, Samantha would probably end up dead. Piccolo was told to go back to the lookout and tell the others what was going on. They headed up the road towards King Enma's palace. The walk was long but it had to be done. The change in atmosphere made it harder to fly but they did so anyway. They made it to the palace but a line was huge. They continued to bud, using Goku's title and rank to get to the front.

"Should we wake her up yet?"

"Not yet. We have to get closer to the front."

"So… why did she go crazy in the first place?"  
"She doesn't like Nameks. We weren't the first traders Freeza. The Nameks were the first to introduce the trading business. The ancient Nameks were not only kicked off their planet because they became drunk by their power but because they were taking advantage of other races. There were innocent Nameks but they were basically under house arrest. Once the Nameks that attacked the planet Seaka was on, they had finally been cast out, and a storm that nearly destroyed them hit their planet. I still think it was Seaka who sent that storm."

"So how did we get into the trade?"  
"From what father told me, we were competition with them. We ran into Seaka after they attacked."

"How am I involved in all this?"

Goku was still walking up towards King Enma.

"I'm not too sure. Actually I am but I need to wait till later to explain because our guests have to deal with you."

Freeza lifted his head.

"Don't worry brother, this wont drive you insane like every other thing I've told you in the past."

Freeza still didn't trust him anymore. Not since he hit him for destroying Planet Vegeta. There was something he was hiding. They came up to King Enma who was very upset.

"Okay, wake her up now."

"How?"

"Goku, ask a favor of one of the demons. Get them to bring chocolate cherry cake."

"Would black forest work?"  
"Just hurry up and get it. I don't have time for this."

King Enma had spotted them.

"What are you doing back up here? Didn't you get transferred back to earth?"

The strength of the other world was powerful enough to start deteriorating the gift, showing their true forms. Enma turned and yelled just as Seaka started to wake up.

"How did you two get out? Do you know the severity of the crime you've jut pulled?"

"Hey Enma, I still have those pictures of you with Princess Snake."

"Who said that?"  
Seaka was sitting on the floor, half a piece of cake in her mouth. She swallowed and floated over to him.

"You want these pictures to filter out and get to the general public?"

Enma didn't say anything. There was nothing he could do.

"So… what do you want?"

"Let these select few out from hell on good behavior or I'll spread them."

"You're bluffing."

Seaka pulled out a binder from subspace and showed him.

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

Enma sighed and waved his hand. He opened his drawer and pulled out his stamp. He signed and placed the papers on the accepted pile.

"There. Now write down on here that you want out of hell."

"Thank you Enma."

Seaka was now trying to be cute. She also wrote down the names of the others who would join her.

"Make sure Samantha is out as well."

"She's down there? I didn't know that. Okay, let's get going."

Everyone flew into the opening of Enma's desk but Seaka stayed for a few more minutes.

"You want the pictures don't you?"  
"That would be nice."

"Alright here you go."

She handed over the binder. Enma started to close the drawer. Seaka yelled up to him before it shut.

"Those are the soft ones. I still have thousands of the NC-17 ones."

The drawer closed. Then, once he realized what she had said, he opened the drawer. She was already gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, we kind of know his name but we do know that he played the Spice Boys and a few other people. That's so scary to find out yet it's funny. Sorry for not writing DBZ for a long time. I've just been so busy with transformers. Once I get into something, I tend to become slightly obsessed and keep going until I'm satisfied.

Samantha was standing in front of the sink doing dishes and was multitasking with laundry. Everyone had the day off but she kept going. She had kept up appearances for them but wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She knew he was suspicious but there was hardly anything she could do about it now. She finished the dishes and headed back to the laundry room. After a few minutes of just being in the room, something didn't feel right. She put her head into the dryer and pulled out some laundry and was about to place them into the basket when she bumped into something. She turned and was looking at King Cold's chest. She looked up to his face.

"Hi."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Laundry. Is there something else you needed?"  
"Actually yes there is. Follow me."

Samantha grabbed the basket and followed him. She could fold it and put it away later. She followed him down the halls all the way to his quarters. She thought perhaps there was some cleaning that he needed done. She went over to his dresser and placed the basket on the floor and started to fold them. She didn't notice that he had locked the door. She was placing a few clothes in the dresser when he called her over.

"What is it sir?"  
"I think there are some things under the bed that needed to be cleaned."

She bent down and looked under the bed. The usual was under there. Dust, lint balls, some clothes, hello, found something. Samantha reached for object but was pulled back. She felt him grab her by the hips and pull her back out from under the bed. She couldn't turn to face him his grip was too tight. She heard him start to speak.

"You know… you haven't paid me back yet."

"You still remember that huh?"

"Did you think I would forget something like that? You know what it's been like for me all these years. We found you and took care of you, you became like a mother to Freeza. Why not be a wife to me now?"  
Not this again. Why couldn't he just take no for an answer. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that. It would just hurt your family. I know you still love your wife and I wont be the one to tear you apart."  
"She's dead. She's been dead for years. We have been over this."

"Exactly. But it's never been proven. I think she's still out there looking for you."

"Enough of this. Just submit to my will."

Samantha didn't really fight him this time. Why give him the satisfaction? It would only hurt her more. She just lay back and was prepared for anything. She noticed that she had started to tear up. She thought she'd be used to this by now. He started off softly, trying to be gentle. Placing kisses up her neck and down the front of her throat. He was trying to get her to relax. She felt her legs begin to open, he was ready whether she was or not, was no longer a concern. The many years of not being with someone had begun to make his hunger grow. He was still an uncommon size and from previous knowledge, knew it was going to be painful. She braced herself as she felt him preparing to enter her. There was a sudden chill in the air. He began to push himself in when something caught his attention.

"So this is what happens when I leave for a few years?"

He slowly turned his head and looked behind him. Seaka was standing near the foot of the bed. Then the most amazing thing happened. You wouldn't think this could be possible but it happened. You would never have seen an erection dissolve so fast in your life. Just by looking at her, he was afraid. He moved backwards.

"Seaka, what are you doing here?"

Seaka was walking up the side of the bed, getting closer to their sides.

"I just stopped by to tell you we're moving but I find this more interesting."

King Cold was still shaking. Seaka floating up onto the bed, she looked down at Samantha then back to Cold.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Nothing."

She turned back Samantha. She knelt down and held her.

"What was he doing to you?"  
"Nothing. He didn't succeed."

"But he was trying to do something."  
"…Yes."

Seaka picked up Samantha, bridal style, and carried her to an open space in the floor. She turned back towards Cold and glared.

"You should go pack. We are moving. I'm gone for a few years and you think you can have sex? How many times have you had sex since I've been gone?"

King Cold wouldn't answer. He knew what would happen if he told the truth, and she always knew when he was lying.

"Oh by the way, you may want to get back on my good side, I plan on bringing out Mr. Whip."

With that she teleported out of there, leaving King Cold alone on that bed, fearing for his sanity… and his manhood.

Coola and the others were standing outside waiting for a sign, any sign.

"So… how much longer are we going to have to wait?"  
"Trust me, we'll know when she's ready to leave. There'll probably be some sort of explosion or any other sort of catastrophe."

"Nice to know what you think of me."

Coola shook as he felt her enter the room. She was still holding Samantha, who had now passed out from the teleportation.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's just say, there were some difficulties that had to be dealt with."

"Like what?"  
"Trust me Freeza, you don't wanna know. Some of the things she's told me have scarred me for life. Some of those things she has done to me have scarred me."

Both Freeza and Cell just looked at him. Maybe it was better to remain ignorant. Freeza stood up, offering to take Samantha from her. But she wasn't about to let go.

"You guys better go pack. I'll let her sleep under the tree."

As everyone had neared the end of his or her packing, Samantha had been awakened by a little cloud spirit. It kept nudging against her.

"Hey little one. What would you like?"

It just motioned towards her and cuddled on her lap. She started to pet it.

"I know you don't I?"  
It started to make little noises. Samantha started to sing to it. Seaka came back outside. She put a smile on her face but winced as she came closer. It was causing her great pain with every step.

"You wanna keep him?"

"I'd like that."

Samantha started scratching it.

"You want him to have his body back?"  
"You can do that?"

"Of course."

"Would you?"

Seaka had raised her hand, as the cloud spirit got closer to her. The cloud had started to take shape. The air was swirling around so you only saw his face before you saw the rest of his body. He landed on his feet gently and turned towards Samantha.

"…Vegeta?"

Vegeta had moved up and held her. She had held back. Vegeta had stepped away from her just as Freeza and Cell had walked out. Both had paused and stared at him. Vegeta wasn't surprised, who would've expected him there. But that wasn't the reason they were staring. He had noticed that their eyes were not to his face but to a much lower area. He looked down to realize he was naked. Before he could cover himself, Coola had stepped outside. He stopped in mid sentence.

"Oh dear god I didn't need to see that. Vegeta hide your shame."

Seaka was laughing her head off. She loved pulling little pranks like that. Samantha was starting to take her clothes off to give them to him when Seaka had placed him in his own clothes.

"Couldn't have you running around naked forever. Besides, I don't want anyone staring at Samantha here."

Samantha had walked back over to him and gave him another hug. Cell finally understood the relationship between them. He walked past and placed the bags on the ground. Coola was still averting his eyes and Freeza, well; Freeza was just still stuck in his shock. Cell looked back and just shook his head. He turned to Seaka, without fear and spoke to her.

"So, where are we relocating?"

"I thought earth would be appropriate."

"Can I go get my things? There are only a few."

Samantha had pulled away from Vegeta. Seaka smiled at her.

"Of course you can."

Samantha grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him into the house. Freeza got out of his shock and finished with his stuff.

"This is a one way trip huh?"  
"That is correct little brother, so if there is anything you don't want taken from you or left behind, get it now."

Freeza motioned for Cell to follow him and they went back to look to make sure nothing was forgotten. Samantha had returned with Vegeta, carrying one bag and a book, a book with strange carvings, one red, and one purple. The red symbol looked like the face of a person and the purple one looked like the face of a bird. It was sharper.

"That's all you're taking?"  
"Yep. This book is the most important. See, it's very thick, it knows everything. It kind of writes itself."  
"That makes no sense Samantha."

Coola spoke from his perch in the tree. He jumped down and took the book from her.

"Books can't write themselves."

He opened it's paged and found a small cassette inside.

"What's this? You have a book on tape? You can't read?"

"I can read. It's for others. I made that tape. Can you read that book Coola?"

Coola opened the book and stared at the writing. Samantha smiled as if she had won.

"And there came a warrior from the heavens, stars in his hands and fire upon his feet and a rainbow above his head. Need I go on?"

"How could you read that?"

"It's your native language, what makes you think I couldn't read it?"  
He closed the book. Samantha grabbed it from him.

"This could have been my diary for all you know."

"I don't see how. That book has nothing but fantasy written in it."

"It's important to me. It lets me know when I must leave."

"Leave?"

Freeza came outside with a small bag in his left hand. Cell carried nothing. He dropped his bag and looked her in the eye.

"Where would you go? Why would you want to leave us?"

King Cold came outside at that exact moment. Samantha already looked sad so Freeza instantly assumed it was his fault. He turned and started giving his father hell. Samantha was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Coola sat back up in the tree to avoid any thrown punches and Seaka just watched in amusement. Cell gave up on trying to pull Freeza away and leaned against the tree.

"I'm surprised you're fighting to keep her Freeza, you hated her when we first got her."  
"I did not."

"You did so. You thought she was there to replace your mother. You almost killed yourself because of your foolishness."

"That's not true."

"Actually it is. You flew of a cliff; this was before you knew how to fly. I dove down to get you. I cut myself up badly, I couldn't walk for a week after that."

That's all it took. Freeza did start to cry. He didn't cry often but when he did, it was hard to stop him. She held him and rubbed his head.

"Hey, if I leave, it's for a good reason. It's no cause I don't love you. I do. You know I do. It's just that I'm trying to finish my first mission. I've just been sidetracked lately."

"What mission?"

"Well, there's this planet that I've been trying to bring peace to for years. I've just been waiting for someone to come back to that planet before I make my move."

"That seems like a good reason Freeza."

Freeza just turned and glared at Cell. Cell turned and looked another direction, his arms crossed. Acting all tough but was kind of hurt by that look.

"Well if everybody is ready, we should get ready. Coola's guests will be arriving soon."

"That's right."

Coola stood up in the tree so fast he almost fell out. He floated down and stood next to Seaka. King Cold came up beside his children and looked at Coola.

"Why are you in pink shorts?"

Coola's face turned pink, he now matched. King Cold still could tell those were his children. Seaka had done this more then once. Samantha dug into her bag and pulled out a suit. It was white it would match his hair. Coola began to dress. He stood and looked good in it. All he needed was glasses and he'd look like Muraki.

"I still miss my tail."

"Stop complaining and hold onto something."  
Seaka had teleported them and all their stuff out.

They landed next to a house that was three miles southwest of South City. (I hope you get that hint.) Vegeta shook as he looked at the house. He knew where they were.

"You okay Vegeta?"  
"This is Kakkarot's house."

(Like I said, I could spell it Kakkarotto like the Japanese but this is how it's pronounced in English.)

"Kakkarot?"  
"He means Goku. Kakkarot is his sayain name. Goku was the name when he was discovered on earth by his adopted grandfather Gohan."  
"How do you know all of this Cell?"  
"I have pieces of him in me."

"Okay."

"I could try and scare you by saying I know all."

"No, I'd just think you're crazy. And stop that hand thing, you ain't scary."  
Cell's mouth opened. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The others tried not to laugh. They knocked on the door to find no one home.

"You think it's right for us to barge in? I mean, where are they?"

"Probably still fighting my little Buu."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. I never called him off. He probably reformed and is trying to destroy something else now."

"So I gave my life for nothing then?"  
"Pretty much."

Seaka just smiled at him. Vegeta was about to lunge at her but Samantha held him back.

"It's okay Vegeta, I'll go find him."  
"No need. I'll call him and have him come over. But I have a feeling he's busy."

"What makes you think that?"  
"I can feel him. He's near a city but someone else is with him, a normal human. Big fro."

Cell and Vegeta looked at each other.

"Hercule."  
"Who?"  
"An idiot. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be kept busy."

"Hide, someone's coming."

Most took off and hid in the tree some behind the house. Chichi had come back with Goku. Goku came back early while Gohan stayed with the Old Kai to finish training. He got bored of watching the little dance the Kai was doing.

"From what Piccolo had told me, Vegeta gave his life to save us. But I know Buu has returned. I want you to stay here where it's safe."

"But what about you?"

"I have to go find that monster."

Goku turned to the skies.

"What is it Goku?"  
"I sense something. Someone's coming. Someone familiar."

That's when he saw it, a sayain space pod getting ready to crash into the earth. It wasn't too far from their home. Goku held his wife to help her brace against the impact. Smoke rose up everywhere. A man came out of the pod and stood on the hill. Goku's eyes widened as he looked at him.

"Turles." (I am not spelling it the Japanese way.)


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope it's okay. I feel like shit right now but I'm still trying to make it worthwhile. I hate being female. Was seriously thinking about having a sex change but I don't trust girls either. I don't trust guys. Both lie and cheat. What can you do when you can trust no one?

The man had moved forward, standing not to far from Goku. He was looking him right in the eye.

"Well… that's not what I was expecting from my son."

"What? You told me we were brothers."  
"I'm not Turles Kakkarot. I'm your father, Bardock."

Goku took a step back.

"That's not possible. My father is dead."

"Darling!"

Everyone saw this flash of white light go in front of Goku and knock Bardock right over. The ones that were hiding came out once Coola had pounced on Bardock. Samantha was happy watching Coola try and cuddle up to Bardock, Freeza found it revolting, Cell couldn't care less and King Cold, well, it's King Cold what more do you want?

"You look like you could be twins."

"All Sayains look like that."

Vegeta had come out last. Bardock had pushed Coola off of him and knelt before him.

"Thank goodness you are safe my prince. You look just like your father."

"Please don't say that."

"I am sorry."

"And get up. Even your own son won't bow to me. Why have someone start?"  
Bardock had gotten up off the floor and glared at his son. Goku stepped back and lowered his head as if he had done something wrong.

"Well, shall we all go in? I can make us some tea."

Chichi was offering, not knowing whom everyone was. She had seen Piccolo and other aliens before so she didn't question King Cold. Everyone just left his or her stuff outside. No one was going to take it. They gathered around the table, Cold sat on the floor. Low ceiling were a pain in the ass. Samantha helped set everything up. Cell was a little fidgety. Freeza kicked him under the table.

"What's wrong with you?"  
"I don't want her finding out who we are."

"Why not? She seems nice."

"That's the point. She seems nice. If you get her angry though, she'll kill you."

"What's she gonna do to us?"  
No sooner did Freeza ask that, Chichi came with the tea, Samantha held the cakes.

"So, everyone, I think you should all introduce yourselves. I know only one of you."

They had started from the right of the table.

"Ma'am. I'm Bardock, I am Kakkarot's father."

"I'm Coola. I'm Bardock's mate."

"WHAT?"

Coola turned and slightly smiled.

"Surprise father."

Chichi looked over to the big guy on the floor who was turning a bright red.

"You're his father?"

"Mine too."

"How?"  
Seaka lifted her head from her cake.

"Well, I turned that one into a human for messing with me and the others did it by themselves."

She went right back to eating it. Chichi continued her investigation.

"Then who are you?"

Cell swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. He stood up and was ready to take it like a man.

"I am Cell."

He braced himself to be hit. He opened his eyes after nothing had happened. She was just looking at him.

"You… you're Cell?"

"Yes."  
"You're the one who tried to kill my boy?"  
"…Yes. And I'm not proud of that fact."

Cell looked up to see Chichi lunging at him from across the table. He tried to dodge but the chair was behind him. He fell over and Chichi landed on him trying to choke him. Most of the table stood at the shock. Goku got up and was trying to calm his wife down. Vegeta and Seaka started to laugh at the same time. At least someone was getting some form of entertainment out of it.

"Please calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How could you say that? Goku, this man tried to kill my baby. I can't forgive something like that."

"Then I guess this would be a bad time to say I tried to kill him on Namek."

Freeza didn't have time to react. Chichi grabbed her pan that she always kept close to her and started to beat him with it. Cell had sit up, trying to get his breath. Freeza was trying to protect his head, but was getting hit on his fingers instead. Cell stood up and was making an attempt at pulling Chichi off.

"Stop attacking my lover."

That did it all his sons were gay. Cold couldn't really handle that. His face started to turn blue. Samantha had turned away from the fighting and saw that King Cold was about to pass out. She took Seaka away from her merriment by tapping her shoulder.

"That's not good is it?"

Seaka turned and looked at Cold who was now out with his eyes open.

"Well, he's usually purple so yeah, that's a bad thing."

"We gotta help him. We need to do CPR."

"Then by all means."

"I can't Seaka. There is no way I'm going near him when he's like that. What if I mess it up?"  
"Well I'm not doing it."

"Please. Everyone else is occupied."

Seaka started tapping her foot on the ground. This sucked. She gave in.

"Alright. Stand back."  
Seaka stood over Cold and began to kick his chest. Samantha couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to do it."

"This is my modified version."

Seaka continued to kick his chest. Nothing was working. Seaka got fed up with this.

"That's it King Cold, if you don't get up this instant…"

Seaka had pulled out a little knife hidden in her boot.

"I'll cut it off at the base."

It took only a few seconds and Cold got back up. He looked up to see Seaka standing on his chest with her knife. Instantly, he tried to pull away.

"There you go he's up. Anything else you need?"

Samantha shook her head. Cold looked back over at the others. They were still going at it. Vegeta looked like he would fall out of his chair if he laughed any harder. King Cold finally got sick of the fighting and stood up. He had to bend over slightly to avoid the ceiling. He grabbed Chichi and held her up over his shoulder.

"Stop these childish antics."

Chichi continued to thrash about and hit his back. He hardly felt a thing. Cold shook his head.

"I don't understand you, you care so much for your son but nothing of your husband."

"That's not true. I care for him. Why else would I have married him?"  
"You tell me. You have attacked two people that have hurt your son yet you haven't attacked the ones that have hurt your husband. And one of them I'm sure, is Vegeta."  
Chichi stopped resisting. He was right. (There's a sick thought.)

"But they're friends now."

"And you don't think that my son and his chosen mate are not trying? Maybe they are trying to make up for what they have done."

Freeza was sitting in the corner with Cell; his hands were red and starting to crack. Blood wanted out. Cell had picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. They did look like they were sorry. Chichi calmed down and Cold placed her back on the floor.

"And what's your name?"

"King Cold."

King Cold had bent over to sit down but decided to show manners and kissed her hand. Everyone was thinking the same thing this is a first. Cold sat back down on the floor. Chichi went back around the table.

"And you are?"

She pointed at the girl with the blue hair.

"Seaka."  
That's all she said. She was enjoying her third piece of cake. Chichi looked at the girl who was giving Freeza a wet cloth for his fingers.

"And who are you?"

Samantha looked up and smiled.

"No one really important. I'm just a maid."

"But you must have a name."

"Samantha."

Freeza pulled her down to the floor.

"I can't believe you still talk like that. You're family now."

"Thanks."

She placed her forehead to his. He stuck the tip of his tongue out. Cold turned to his son.

"Why couldn't you have fallen for her?"

"Father!"

"Sorry, just getting over the fact that I'm the only straight one in the family."

Samantha went around and started collecting dishes. Vegeta was having a blast; this was the most fun he's had in years. Chichi was still uncomfortable around Cell and Freeza. Goku was still trying to convince her that they were all right now. They weren't going to try anything. They could sense the anger coming from Chichi. Samantha started to sing in the kitchen. It took a few moments to start to affect people but it started to work. Everyone became more calm and relaxed. That's when Vegeta noticed Seaka on the floor, cringing.

"You okay down there?"  
"It burns… make it stop…"

Cell was picking up on the vibrations coming off of the walls. Samantha's voice wasn't the only thing being let out of her mouth. There was something else. Some other code being placed in her words that was causing Seaka pain and calming effects to others. Freeza looked up at Cell when his eyes wouldn't open.

"What's wrong?"  
"Can't you hear it? The pattern in her voice is too out of place."

"So what are you saying?"

"She's placing a spell on us."

"Then why aren't you being influenced?"  
"I suppose it's Piccolo's genes that are keeping me immune. But everyone else, including you, are changing in emotion. Look for yourself."  
Freeza looked around and saw that everyone was smiling. Seaka was the only one in pain. Samantha came back out into the dining room with some pastries, still singing to herself. Seaka was getting ready to spasm. She placed the pastries on the table and watched Seaka cry. She stopped singing.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"  
Seaka didn't say a thing. She was in too much pain. Samantha helped her back up into the chair.

"I haven't seen anyone react like this to singing other then Xellos."

(I hope you guys got that reference.)

"Maybe I should place you on the couch instead."

Seaka looked up and saw the concern on her face but also couldn't help but notice the light coming off of her. She waved her hand and pulled something out of subspace. She placed the item in Samantha's mouth. Samantha started to suck on it. It was good. She pulled it out and looked at it. Another bloodsicle. It's like a Popsicle but made of blood rather then flavored juices. Samantha sat on the floor, sucking on it happily. Everyone looked at her like she was the most disgusting thing they had ever seen. She just stayed in her little happy world.

"Well, that was interesting."

Everyone turned to Goku. He was now sorry for breaking the silence.

"Do you all have somewhere to stay?"  
"Not as of yet but we will. We just need to build it first. WE can stay outside until then."

"Nonsense, you can stay here."  
They whole table turned and stared at Chichi. She was too happy, too nice. It was getting creepy. Cell nudged Freeza.

"See, that's her power. Well, one that we know of."  
Freeza watched her suck the bloodsicle. It was still gross. Coola spoke up.

"Father, there are other matters of which we need to discuss."

"What is it this time? There's nothing else you could possibly tell me that will shock or amaze me."

"That's what he thinks."

"What?"  
"Nothing father. Forget it."

Cold was watching his son. What was he hiding now? Seaka started to tap her foot. Coola looked at her.

"You alright?"  
"I just get this feeling that I forgot to do something."

"It's finally happened, she is getting senile in her old age."

Seaka hit him over the head. He held his head but was thankful that was all she did. Seaka went back to tapping her foot. Coola waited for his head to stop throbbing before he began to speak again. But was stopped when he caught the conversation Bardock and Goku were having.

"Wait till you meet her Kakkarot. I know you'll love her."

"Bardock, what are you talking to him about?"  
"You should know Coola. I mean after all, she is our…"

"That's okay Bardock. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Who will?"

Coola heard his father speak up. There was no getting around it now.

"Well…"

Before Coola could finish, there was a loud crash from outside. Everyone got up and rushed out the door. Cold got up so fast that his head hit the ceiling. He was forced back down. Samantha helped him up and they walked to the door. Another sayain space pod had landed. Cold had just made it outside; he looked up to see on of his own, a thin female with a tanned colored body, white hair like Freeza's skin and black eyes. She headed down the hill towards the others. She stood next to Goku and came eye to eye with him. So that made her five foot eight. She continued to look into his eyes. Her arms flew up and came down around his neck.

"Father!"

Chichi's jaw just dropped.


	18. Chapter 18

I hope this isn't boring anyone. I just want to know if I'm doing this right so no one is bored or bothered by it.

Goku was fighting to get the girl off of him. She had a really good grip. Chichi was still in a state of shock but Goku knew that she would soon snap out of it and come back swinging. The only laughter in the crowd was coming from Seaka. Vegeta knew it was possible for Goku to cheat but doubted he had the brains to do so. King Cold was interested to find out whom this girl was. He stood next to Coola.

"Who is that my boy?"

"Well, you see, that's what I've been wanting to tell you…"  
A boy fell out of the sky and pointed towards Seaka.

"I've finally found you."

No one was really paying attention to him. Vegeta did turn but didn't pay close attention. It took him a few seconds before he turned back.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I came back to check on everyone. What's going on here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, boy."

Goku was still trying to pull the girl off of him. Nothing was working. The boy gestured to his direction.

"Goku, what are you doing?"  
"Trying to breath at the moment."  
"Goku? But that's not my father's name. Where is he?"

Bardock came out and stood next to Goku. She let go and held onto her real father.

"How are you Zelphia? Did you have trouble finding this planet?"

"Nope. It was the nicest looking one in this solar system so I figured this had to be it."

She turned and looked at the new visitor.

"Who's this guy?"

Vegeta stepped forward and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That would be my son, Trunks. He just came back from the future."

Trunks turned red and lowered his head. Once Vegeta nudged him he looked back up.

"Hello."

"Hey Trunks, when did you get back here?"

Everyone was amazed at how slow Goku was being. But then again he was occupied a little while ago.

"I've actually been here for about a day. Something was happening so I locked in on the most powerful being here to see if anything was wrong but it kept moving."

"That would have been me. Though I haven't been doing much since I've got here. And I'm sure I'm forgetting something."  
Trunks went over to Zelphia and kissed her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Her hair turned a light pink. Trunks stood back and moved towards Seaka.

"And who are you?"  
She pointed over to Coola.

"I'm his trainer."

Trunks turned and saw that King Cold had seated himself by a tree. He was looking up at the branches, watching the breeze play with the leaves.

"Wait, didn't I kill you?"

King Cold turned and looked over to him. His eyes moved from the top to the bottom and back again. He turned back and stared upwards.

"Probably."  
"And you're not hurt by this? You don't want revenge?"

"Not really. I'm back now so it doesn't really matter. But you may have a problem with my son."

"Your son? But Freeza isn't here. Is he?"

Trunks looked around the crowd and didn't find him.

"I don't see him here."

"He's hiding behind Cell. Right there."

King Cold pointed over next to Vegeta. Freeza was trying to hide behind Cell. Trunks went over to them. Cell wasn't about to let Trunks get any closer. He knew he was strong enough to kill him if he had to. Freeza finally stood up and moved Cell out of the way.

"I'm not scared of you. I can handle you now."

"Look, I don't have time to mess with you. I just came to see if Goku was still dead and how the others were taking it."

Cell stepped forward.

"I don't appreciate your tone. I suggest that you take that back."

"And what are you going to do Cell? You may have been stronger then me but I've gotten stronger in my time."

They had a little staring contest, the wind blowing Trunks' shoulder length hair and just messing up Cell's. Just one more day and his original body would be back. Freeza got in the middle of them and pushed them apart.

"Children stop it."

Trunks turned away and began to walk away. Cell leaned back to the side and started talking to him again.

"How old are you again?"

Freeza turned red and hit Cell's arm. Cell rubbed his arm but it didn't really hurt. He just wanted to boost Freeza's confidence. Trunks was making his way around the circle. He found Coola.

"Who are you? Are you with those guys? Do you need to be dealt with?"

"What is it with you and wanting to kill people? What if we've put it all behind us and are now friends?"

"It's hard to believe that. After everything I've been through."

"And it's understandable Trunks. But it's just something you're going to have to get used to."  
Cell spoke up again. Trunks still hated him but he was behaving himself. Samantha sat next to King Cold and was carrying on a conversation with him while the others fought.

"What you thinking about?"

"My wife. I was wondering where she is."  
"I thought she was dead."  
"I'm not so sure anymore. She may be out there. And if she is, I can take my kids back with me to our home planet."  
King Cold sat up and looked over at his kids. Chichi was hitting Goku with her fists and yelling, Goku trying to protect himself in any way he could. Cell walking over to the stream and lying next to it, he was obviously bored. Freeza was still having a little tiff with Trunks. He soon got sick of the useless fight and joined Cell by the stream. Cell grabbed Freeza's fingers and placed them in the water. No blood had come out yet but he wasn't taking any chances. Coola was with Bardock and Zelphia. He was still amazed that there was a female on this planet. Seaka had vanished somewhere. Cold sighed and lay back down. He felt something go over his body. He opened his eyes and saw that Samantha was using his cape as a blanket; she was covering him with it. He closed his eyes again and blocked out all sounds. Samantha got up and climbed into the trees. She was playing look out. Then it hit her.

"Hey Seaka…"

Seaka looked up from the top of the house. She had snuck more candies. She wasn't going to talk with her mouth full. She just moved her head.

"What happened with Buu?"  
She swallowed hard, almost choking on her food. She stood up quickly after.

"That's what I'm forgetting."

"The Alzheimer's has finally kicked in."

Seaka had teleported and hit Coola over the head. He instantly knelt down and held his head. He hated that. One of these days he'd get her back.

"I'll be back. You start with the plans and I'll be back when I can."  
"You want some help?"

Samantha was all wide-eyed. Seaka went back over to her and patted her head.

"This isn't a place for children."

"I'm not a kid. I can handle it."

To stop a fight from breaking out, Seaka pulled out a meat stick. It was still raw. Samantha went and grabbed for it. Seaka pulled it out of her reach.

"You can have it if you promise not to follow me."  
Samantha didn't like the idea of Seaka going alone but was too tempted by the stick. She took the stick. Seaka rubbed her head again and teleported out. Samantha sat next to King Cold again and began eating it.

"I'm not a child."

King Cold moved his arm and placed his hand on her head.

"Of course your not."

She whined but soon got over it. Cell nudged Freeza.

"Why is she so willing to do everything for others?"

"She has a lot of altruism. She cares for others. I really want to know who raised her. No one should care that much."

Cell shrugged it off. It was good to have her around; he just hoped she wouldn't get in the way. Bardock went to talk to Chichi and Goku.

"So my son, how big is your house? I haven't seen the upstairs."

"I don't think we have enough room for all of you."

"Then I guess we had better get started on building our own houses."

"You mean you're staying?"

"Of course. I'm not going to leave my son by himself. Speaking of which, Zelphia…"

Trunks was talking to her. He was quite taken with her. When she heard her name, she lightly moved him out of the way and went over to Bardock.

"Yes father."

"I would like you to meet someone. You have already confused him with me but this is actually your brother Kakkarot."

"I'm also called Goku here."

"Goku? That doesn't sound very sayain."

"It's not. It's a human name that my grandfather Gohan gave to me. I also have a son named Gohan, and a younger one called Goten."

"I have grandchildren? I want to meet them."

"I don't know where they are. I know Gohan is training with the kais and I think Goten is up at Kami's lookout. By the way father, who is the mother of Zelphia? She looks nothing like us."

Chichi jumped in and hugged Zelphia.

"I am so glad you're here. You have to come in and have some tea."  
Zelphia was being forced inside; she looked back to her father. He just motioned for her to follow. Zelphia made a face.

"Sorry about that. I have trouble understanding my wife sometimes."

"She thought that you fathered Zelphia so of course it would cause friction."  
Goku didn't understand all of it but was fine anyway. He walked with Goku back to Coola. He was with Freeza and Cell. Coola bet Freeza couldn't catch the fish in the stream.

"I'm not falling for your stupid tricks again Coola. I'm not a child anymore."

"Yeah, you haven't been for what… fifty years now."

"COOLA!"

Freeza broke away from Cell and tackled his brother. They both wrestled by the bank. Cell didn't do anything this time; he was going to but knew that they wouldn't listen to him even if he tried. Goku and Bardock made it to the others and sat next to Cell.

"Who's winning so far?"  
"Hard to tell. They both keep moving, it's hard to keep track. If they were in their normal bodies it would be easier."

Freeza had been pinned to the floor.

"Give it up little brother. You can't beat me."

Freeza was still putting up a fight from the ground. He turned and saw how close to the water they were. He got an evil grin on his face.

"Wanna bet?"

He kicked up and lifted Coola to his right, causing Coola to go over the bank and into the water. He was holding on tightly to his brother's sleeves so Freeza was going to follow. Coola fell in, the water coming up to his ears Freeza was spared. When he got up, the water clung to his pants, which in turn clung to the lower half of his legs.

"How do you like me now."

Freeza moved and the water churned around him. He walked back towards the bank. Coola turned sharply and grabbed his leg. Freeza went face first into the ground. He pulled his head up, choking on some water that went down the wrong pipe. He lifted himself up and tried to catch his breath. Coola stood in front of him.

"I like it just fine."

Freeza was about to grab some mud but was stopped. Cell had his wrist in hand, shook his head and told him to behave. Trunks came up laughing.

"I guess it doesn't matter how old you are, there'll always be fighting between siblings."

"This is true. But let's get you two inside and have you dried out."

Freeza got up and was starting to shiver. It was a nice hot day but the water was much cooler and the wind wasn't making it any easier. Cell had his arms around Freeza and Bardock did Coola. Samantha shook King Cold and told him that they were heading back inside.

"Time to go. Are you coming in sir?"  
King Cold shook his head. Then found that he was stuck. He wasn't about to admit that.

"You go inside, I'll be in shortly."

He waited for Samantha to go inside then called to Coola. Coola had Bardock follow the others. He went over to his father.

"Yes?"  
"I'm stuck."  
"What?"  
"My horns have gotten stuck in this blasted tree. I need help to get out without uprooting it."  
Coola couldn't help himself. He had to laugh. His father had always been the figure of the house. Well, his mother was but when she left to fight, their father was the next best thing. Seeing him like this was just too great.

"You going to help me or not?"  
Coola got his cool back, (Evil pun but funny.) and pulled on his father. Cold was pulled out of the tree and it remained in the ground. He helped his father up and headed back into the house.

It was near nightfall and the baths were ready. They didn't really look like baths, they were barrels filled with water but there was enough for two to a barrel. The couples shared with each other. Zelphia stayed in the house. The trip took lots out of her so she was sleeping. Seaka still hadn't come back yet so they decided to prepare dinner. Samantha helped Chichi with everything. King Cold was sitting watching them work; Samantha gave him a potato peeler to keep him busy. He was whining about being bored. Goku sat by himself in his personal barrel. Trunks and Vegeta were sitting on the roof waiting for their turn. Trunks wanted to look in at Zelphia but knew his father would scold him.

"So Kakkarot, how does it feel to have a sister?"  
"Interesting Vegeta. It's actually not as different as I thought it would be."  
Bardock looked up at Vegeta.

"My prince, did you not know you are related to her as well?"

Trunks came back closer to his father once he heard that. Vegeta leaned forward.

"How so?"

Coola went deeper into the water. He made it look like he wasn't paying attention. Bardock let him play dumb.

"Well, Coola and I are her parents."  
"That still doesn't explain what my connection to her is."  
"FATHER! You make it sound like you're not disturbed by the fact that two males have had a child together."  
"I'm not. It's happened before. It's like the legend of the super sayain. If it happens once, nothing surprises you anymore."

Trunks' jaw just dropped. He couldn't believe that. Goku was busy playing with the water so he didn't really care. Freeza and Cell were staring at them. They heard a scream come from inside the house. Samantha came to the window.

"King Cold has had another heart attack."

"I'm not giving him mouth to mouth again."

Samantha went back inside the house; all they could hear was muffled sounds.

"Anyway, Coola here has a sister. Her name was Icicle she was the middle child. She went and fell in love with the previous King Vegeta. That's how you were born my prince."

They heard another thud come from inside the house.

"Not again. Why is this man so fragile? Three heart attacks in one day are not healthy."  
Coola turned red; stress was going to tear his family apart. He looked over and saw that Cell was alone in the barrel.

"Where's Freeza."  
"I think he's trying to drown himself."

Cell reached down and pulled him back up.

"I was wrong. I think he had panic attack. Wake up."  
Cell took him into his arms and lightly slapped him. Freeza looked back up and saw Vegeta just looking at him. Nothing was fazing him at that moment.

"So then… Vegeta… is my… nephew?"  
"Apparently, good thing you never slept with him."  
Everyone glared at Cell for that last comment.


	19. Chapter 19

The animethon this year was so cool. The 404's made fun of Starscream so many times. And I found out that Vic, the guy who plays Brolly, he hates fan fiction. Those made me feel so bad. Has anyone thought of this before? In Dragonball GT, Trunks is thirty, which makes Goten twenty-nine, and he's dating someone in high school. Her name was Palace. I can break it up for you. In Dragonball Z, Trunks was eight and Goten was seven, at the end Bra was born and was about four years old. In Dragonball GT she became about sixteen making Trunks Thirty. I did the math with a calculator; I know what I'm talking about. I hate math. Please don't ask me to find out how old Freeza, Coola King Cold or Piccolo is. Goku and Vegeta are hard enough. I know that Goku was fourteen and Bulma was sixteen, so that made Vegeta twenty-two when Goku was fourteen. He was about eight years old when you see him in that flash back with his father and that was a few months if not weeks before Goku was shipped off to earth in the "Bardock, Father of Goku" movie. Yes I am tired enough to figure all this shit out now.

Vegeta didn't show any emotion, he just looked up at the sky. He was wishing the moon was still full, the way it lit the planet was just beautiful. The grass would look like a light blue, the stream would be glistening to it's fullest and everything would be visible. (Does anyone else get that feeling from the moon? I love staring up at it. The way it lights up everything is just magnificent.) He continued to look up as he spoke.

"So you and I are related huh?"

"I guess so."

Freeza had turned his glare away from Cell and looked down at the water. Cell felt bad after a while. He knew that Freeza wasn't about to forgive him.

"So how long have you been gunning for my ass?"  
Bardock started laughing. He knew it was wrong to think like that but couldn't help himself. Freeza wasn't too happy about that comment.

"I never had. I don't care what Cell thinks right now but I never once wanted you. There may have been the occasional time when I thought about it but I never acted upon it. I was always involved with someone else."

"Zarbon."  
Vegeta looked over to Freeza. Freeza was just staring at him.

"What? Everyone knew. You thought I didn't?"  
"It just seems so weird to me. Now I know why I took you in. I could have taken care of you as I did your father but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Bardock looked up from the barrel and straight for Freeza.

"You also killed our King?"

"Before I destroyed your planet yes I did. He was rebelling against me, I had to stop him somehow."

Bardock remembered his death and the death of his planet. He thought he had gotten over that. Guess there was still some hurt left. But that was all in the past and they were family now so there wasn't much they could do about it. Trunks still had trouble wrapping his head around that. He spoke up about it.

"So then, what does that make me to Zelphia?"  
Coola came back up for air. Bardock tapped his shoulder and had him answer.

"Oh, um, that would make you her second cousin."

"What?"

Samantha poked her head out and called everyone in to eat. Vegeta decided to bathe later. Trunks followed his father out of instinct. Everyone sat around the table. Samantha sat near King Cold so he wouldn't feel left out. (I watched more Japanese episodes with King Cold and I got new outlook on him. He loves his children. Anyone messes with them, he will go ape shit and destroy everything related to the one that hurt them. He loves his babies. I can't hate him now.) Everyone was doing his or her best with manners but Goku just dove in. Coola looked down at his tea.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how you sayains eat."

"Piccolo said something like that to me before."

"I wouldn't doubt it. It took me years to train Bardock how to eat."

"Excuse me. You make it sound like I'm no more then an animal."  
"I'm going told my tongue on this one. I'll save it for later."

"Say it to me right now."

Coola took a sip of his tea. He wasn't about to budge. Bardock was going to be difficult from that moment on. Trunks was still confused.

"I still have some questions for you two."  
"Go ahead."

Coola put his cup down and looked his great nephew. (That's literally what it is. I looked up everything on family trees and my brain is about to give.)

"Which one of you is Zelphia's mother?"

"Well if you wish to get technical, Bardock was the one who carried the child."

Trunks looked like he had gone into a state of shock. He was expecting for Coola to be the one carrying the child. Vegeta spoke up after swallowing.

"Don't look so surprised son. You can do it to."  
"WHAT?"

"That's right. All of the royal family can. We are just more susceptible to it. Just in case the species starts to die out. It's a last resort thing."

"So you can do it to?"

Vegeta's face turned a light pink.

"Yes."

"So if Goku ever got bored and decided to change things up a little…"

Vegeta whacked his son over the head.

"Don't even joke about such things."

Coola was going to start laughing but thought it best not to.

"Well, those two are step cousins through marriage. They could if they really wanted to but it would totally fuck up the family tree."

King Cold lightly tapped Samantha's head.

"Language."

Samantha turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. She was being childish so he ignored her. Trunks motioned towards Samantha.

"So what's her story? How does she fit into all this?"

"You want the whole story or just some of it?"  
"Let's go with the whole."

"I was interested in that as well. She doesn't seem at all like you fellows."  
Chichi was getting sick of being quiet so she finally said something.

"Well… She was originally in the slave trade and we bought her. She was Freeza's nanny so to speak. When he got older, she was supposed to be used for something else. And whenever I used to visit… I caused all sorts of trouble…"

Samantha was running down the halls of Freeza's ship. It was just after Namek had exploded. Coola was aboard his father's ship but was to be dropped off to his home world. Samantha ran past all the others in the hall. She pushed a few people into the walls, through some of the viewing windows. She came running up into the medical ward; King Cold was standing in front of the window watching the operation. She slid and almost hit the window with her fists.

"Who did this to him? I should have been there. I could have stopped this."

"There was nothing you could have done. You would have been killed."

"But I would have been able to do something. I'd be in the same position he's in now. I wouldn't feel this way."

Samantha slid down the glass and started crying. King Cold crouched down next to her and had his arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. Freeza is on life support. He's going to make it. He's just going to be… different when he comes out."

Samantha turned and held onto his waist. He had no choice but to cradle her for a while.

"Would you like for me to call you once Freeza regains consciousness?"  
Samantha nodded. King Cold summoned on of his troops to escort her back to her room. Coola came by and watched Samantha pass him. He stood next to his father.

"What now father? I know Freeza will make it but… what is to be done about the one who did this?"

King Cold didn't answer at first. But Coola knew the look on his face. The one who did this was going to pay. Coola knew that his father loved his children. Even if he were the one in that condition, he would be feeling the same way.

"Father, do you think it would be best if Samantha came with me on my next mission?"  
"What makes you say that? After something like this, she'll want to stay with Freeza and not let him out of her sight."

"I know. And that's the very reason I wish to take her with me."

"Very well. Go tell her."

Coola turned and left heading for Samantha's room. She was lying in a ball on her bed. The room looked trashed. He knew she wasn't happy. He sat on the edge of her bed, placing a hand on her back.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?"

She didn't move or make any sounds. He sighed and started rubbing her back.

"Father thinks that you should come with me on my next mission."

He felt her twitch. At least he was getting through to her.

"What do you think? I hope you say yes. I think you need a break. You know I can protect you. You can relax. Freeza will be fine."  
"Only if your father goes with him."

"Goes where?"  
"To earth. I know that's where they are headed next. Freeza will want revenge."

"That's probably true. Well, get up and come with me."

Coola put his arms under her arms and pulled upwards. He was forcing her up whether she liked it or not. She walked with him back to the operating room. King Cold was still in the same spot. He hadn't left in the hours that had gone by.

"Father…"

He turned and saw that her cheeks were still moist. He knelt down and hugger her again.

"Better now?"

She sounded like she was going to start crying again. He let her go and gave her back to Coola. He turned back to the window.

"What is it my son?"  
"Samantha says she'll go with me but only if you follow Freeza. Just to keep him safe."  
"Follow him where?"  
Samantha had made a dash for the lower level. King Cold turned back and saw that Freeza was sitting up. King Cold had smiled. Freeza turned and looked up to his father.

"Father, set a course for the planet earth."

"Whatever for?"  
"I wish to take revenge on that super sayain."

"WHAT?!"

The side door opened and Samantha was holding onto the side. He turned and looked at her in shock. He had never seen her like this before. She ran and threw her arms around him. He held her back. He knew that worrying her was wrong. She couldn't stop crying. Coola had walked through the door shortly after her. Freeza was stroking her hair.

"Brother… the final decision is up to you. We wish for Samantha to come with me on the next mission. If you want revenge, don't keep her around emotions like that. You know how I feel about her."  
Freeza looked up at him. He knew he was right. He pulled her away.

"Take her. I don't wish to corrupt her. Take good care of her. I wish for her to remain intact when I get her back."

Coola was heading out the door with Samantha when he turned back.

"You do realize that I never wanted her sexually. That was just to get under your skin although, I guess no I have to get under your armor plating."  
(And think Coola went metal at some point too. Karma is a pain in the ass.)

Freeza grabbed one of the tools used on him and chucked it at him but the door shut before it could hit him. King Cold shook his head.

"Why can't my children get along?"

Samantha held onto Freeza before going into Coola's ship. She waved to him and watched as the two ships were separating. She kept looking out one of the little windows until she couldn't see them anymore. She sat on the floor.

"Why did I have to leave him?"

"I don't want you growing up full of hate."

"I'm older than you Coola."

"That may be true but I'm sure in your species, you're still a baby."

"I damn you for being right."

Coola extended his hand and pulled her up. They were heading towards another planet that they hadn't conquered yet. It was like being with the Decepticons all over again. (I'm trying to go for a cross book like Tsubasa and XXXHolic. Two different stories that mention each other every once in while.) Coola went over to his room and had Samantha sleep in his bed. She was still fragile and knew that there were a few on his own ship that wished to teach her things she didn't need to know yet. After a few days, the planet was theirs. Samantha was back to normal. Freeza was okay so everything was good. Coola was out of the ship and looking out on the planet. He got news from one of his men.

"Sir, I have grave news for you. Your father and brother Freeza… have been killed."

"You sure about this?"  
"Yes. We got the message just before we lost contact with the others. We believe that the ship itself was destroyed."

Coola sat there for a moment then lowered his head.

"How am I going to tell Samantha…"

"Pretty much the rest is history. When she found out, she slid down my front and hit the floor. She wouldn't stop crying. That's why she wont leave him now."

"So she's not related to anyone at this table?"  
"Nope. Though we do treat her as one of the family."

Trunks got a slight smile on his face. Freeza shook his head.

"Don't even think about it."  
"Jealous brother? Someone finally taking what's yours?"  
"That's not it. She's waiting for someone. She's been waiting for him for years. She refuses to love another."  
"That sounds so romantic. Where is this man she waits for?"

"Chichi, was it? I'm afraid that he's been dead for years."

"But, then why does she still wait for him?"

"He has a habit of being reincarnated. Meaning that he comes back once he dies. It may take some time but he always comes back."

"But why does she have to find somewhere else to live while he's gone?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. She won't tell us. All I know is that she loves him and would die for him."

Chichi looked down at her teacup.

"That's kind of sad."

Everyone else looked down. Chichi looked back up once she realized something.

"Where are all of you going to stay?"  
"We can sleep outside. Later, I guess, we'll have to build shelters."

Vegeta put his fork down on the side of the plate and swallowed before speaking.

"You don't have to do that. I can just get some capsule's from my wife."  
"Oh my god there's a queen."

Coola lifted his hand and pushed Bardock back down.

"Down boy, don't get so excited."

(It would so much funnier if he still had his tail.)

"If you wish to get technical then yes. She still lives. She's hard to control."

"What woman isn't?"

Everyone one started laughing. Chichi was going to hit Goku for laughing but it was true so she joined in. Freeza turned to see if Samantha was laughing as well but she was lying behind King Cold's back, wrapped in his cape. King Cold was also out. Once the room had quieted down, Freeza spoke.

"So are we going to your house then Vegeta?"  
"I suppose so."  
"If it's all the same to you, I think I'd still like to build my own house."

"That sounds like fun."

"Cell, you think anything involving manual labor is fun."

"Hey, I built my own tournament ring. I'm proud of that fact."  
"You used your powers."

"True but it was still fun."

Bardock raised his hands.

"It's okay. Anyone is welcome to help. But I think it would be best for us to clear the table and settle in for the night."

Vegeta stood up and placed his dish in the sink. He headed for the door.

"You coming Trunks?"

"Yes."

He rushed and placed his dishes in the sink and headed off with his father. Freeza stood up and headed for the door. He stood in the doorway to talk to Vegeta.

"Do you think that Cell and I could come with you?"

Vegeta was silent for a moment. It was too weird with all the information he had in his mind. He turned and was talking with his back to Freeza.

"Whatever."

Freeza yelled into the house and had Cell meet with them outside. Freeza thanked Chichi for her hospitality and took off.


	20. Chapter 20

I know I'm taking forever but I'm trying. My wisdom teeth are bothering me. I get these really bad headaches so when I come home I sleep. I don't like taking pills. So if you guys are wondering what the fucks wrong with me, it's that and the fact that everyone is back in school so I'm getting more hours at work. Which in turn makes my headaches worse. I love the vicious cycle. Anyway, I'm trying so please don't get angry if I write the same thing twice. I'm amazed I'm on here right now and not puking. And I thought of something else, instead of Descendants of Darkness, you could also use Gravitation. Cell would be Yuki and Freeza would be Shuichi. Just not as happy. I swear, I'm only writing this for my poster.

Bulma was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Vegeta to return home. She knew it was useless to wait for him. He was too unpredictable. It was just wasted emotions. More stress and who needs that. She heard a knock come from the window. It startled her but she stood up and headed for the balcony. She saw Vegeta standing in the front and Trunks standing behind him waving. Vegeta had that usual look on his face, kind of looking to the left. She opened the balcony and let them in. Vegeta calmly walked in and let Bulma hold onto her son.

"How have you been mother?"

"I'm great. But what's going on here? Why have you come back?"

She stopped and looked at Vegeta. He couldn't look her in the eye. She marched right over to him and got in his face.

"What did you think you were doing? What was the big idea of blowing up the stadium?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"How could you forget that?"

"I've been a little busy honey."

Trunks went over and looked for his younger self. Bulma turned and saw that two men were standing in the doorway.

"Who are your friends?"

"Not really friends."

"Should we even tell her? I mean, she may not feel safe if she knows."

"I feel vulnerable not knowing who you are. So spill it."

Freeza took a few steps closer and lowered his head.

"My name is Freeza, I am Vegeta's uncle."  
"That's not possible."  
"Oh I assure you it is. But I'll explain later. This here is…"

Cell had grabbed Bulma's hand and kissed it.

"I'm the one who killed your son."

Bulma swung at him. Freeza moved forward and placed his hand on Cell's shoulder.

"Nice one Cell. Try being nicer."  
"Since when are we nice?"  
(The author has power over you.)

"Point taken."

Bulma stood back and looked at them. She shook her head.

"I was right, Freeza is cute. And I know you're Cell. You were never hot."

Freeza started laughing. Vegeta stood next to his wife.

"The need a place to stay. I figured since he's technically family, I should help him."  
"But he's the one that's been in control of your life."

"Yes but when he explained it to me, he told me it's like I was his son. I still wont forgive him for some of things that have happened between us but there's nothing I can do. I could kill him but what would that solve?"  
"Wow. You've really matured. When I first met you, you'd kill first and ask questions later."

Vegeta just huffed and walked over to the bedrooms. He looked in on his child. Little Trunks was "protecting" Goten by fighting off the stranger.

"No wait… hang on… I'm telling the truth."  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that."

"It's true."

"Bullshit!"

Trunks picked up a toy car and chucked it at his older self's head.

"What's going on?"

"Father. My younger self doesn't believe me."

"It's a lie. I know it is. I should just blast you right now."

Trunks got that; I knew it look on his face.

"He's exactly like you were when I first came back. What have you been doing to this boy?"

"Raising him. Trunks stop hurting your older self."  
"So it's true?"

Vegeta leaned against the doorway.

"Yep. You'll get used to it after awhile."

Little Trunks circled him, looking him up and down. He grabbed his pants and pulled them down.

"HEY!"

"Yep. I believe you. You have the same birthmark as me."

Trunks pulled his pants up and turned red.

"Was that really necessary?"

Little Trunks stuck his tongue out at him and sat next to Goten. Future Trunks looked at the two of them and turned to his father.

"Please don't let him turn out to be gay."

"What makes you say he's going to be?"

Trunks just looked at him and left the room. He saw his mother talking with the others.

"I'm glad that you think I'm attractive but these aren't our real bodies. They are just borrowed. By tomorrow night they should be gone."

"Well I figured that for Cell but I never did get to see you on Namek."

"You were there?"

"Yep. I built the ship that got us there."  
"You ever think about doing space patrol for an occupation? We could use someone of your brilliance on my crew."

"Freeza remember… we are only allowed out for good behavior."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for bursting my happy bubble."

Bulma started to laugh. Even though they were the two most evil and powerful beings on the planet, they were just too cute together.

"Is there anything you can do for living arrangements for us. Vegeta mentioned something about capsules."  
"Oh those. Yes I suppose we could use those but I think I have a better proposal in mind. Why don't you live in one of the suites near us? You can have the one below us. We are on the top floor so I can't really offer you the roof. My parent's live two floors door. So what do ya say?"

They both looked at each other and thought it over.

"I guess that could work."  
"Well, you'll be staying with us until the suite is ready. It'll take a while to get it cleaned and such. I hope that isn't an inconvenience."

"Oh not at all, we're the ones imposing on you."

"You know Cell, for the longest time, I thought you were an asshole. You know the whole; I'm going to destroy your planet, thing. But once we actually sit down and talk, you're not so bad."

"Speak for yourself."  
"Oh yeah Freeza and you're Mr. Perfect?"

"Yes actually."  
"Now I can see how you and Vegeta are related. You both have the same ego and pride problem."

Freeza just huffed and headed for the couch. Cell shook his head. Freeza shrieked and stood up.

"What's wrong?"  
"I just realized something. If we are out on good behavior, we can't be what we are and we'll have to be like Goku and…"

Freeza shuddered.

"Help protect the people of this planet."

Cell walked over to Freeza, pushed him back down onto the couch and bent over to whisper in his ear.

"We can always find other ways to be evil."

He pulled back and walked back over to Bulma. Freeza turned and looked at him. He didn't understand at first. As soon as he saw the smirk come to Cell's face, he got it. He turned red and turned back the other way. Cell chuckled to himself.

"What did you tell him?"

"Oh nothing really, just something to lighten the mood. May I ask where we are to sleep?"  
"I was thinking in the guest room but you can also stay out here if you so chose."

"I think out here will be lovely."

Cell went back over to Freeza and started talking to him again. Freeza kept having his little tantrum. Vegeta came out and stood next to his wife.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah. It's just… weird. I feel uncomfortable with them around."

"I know. It's hard to believe but I think that they may keep their word."

"But how can you be sure Vegeta?"

"I can't. But know that I'll be here to protect you."

(You know I'm going out on a limb here but he can be that sweet.) Bulma leaned against him and watched the two of them fight.

Cell and Freeza were lying on the couch; Freeza was still being a little bastard.

"Are you still sore about earlier?"  
"So what if I am?"  
"You are such a child considering how old you are."  
Freeza turned around and hit Cell.

"Take that back."

"You have a problem with aging. But you look real good for your age."

Cell actually ran his hands down Freeza's sides the resting to cup his ass.

"See, I still find you attractive."

"Like that helps."

"Oh really? You want me to stop touching you then? I'm sure I can find someone else."  
"No."

Freeza held onto him and didn't let go for several minutes. He held back, regretting what he had said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you."

They had moved closer to each other and began to fool around. Freeza pushed back, breaking their kiss.

"What if someone sees us?"

"That's what makes it fun."

Freeza had turned red. It was true. They had continued with what they were doing. Both trying to tear off the clothes that Bulma had given them. (Imagine that, she gave Vegeta yellow pants and a pink shirt, think about what she would have given them.) The pants were starting to come off when they heard coughing. They both stopped and looked over to where the sound originated. Little Trunks and Goten were watching.

"What are they doing Trunks? Why are they stopping?"  
"Father calls it an "adult" game and the dramatic pauses are exciting."

Cell had a sweat drop go down his face, Freeza, who was on the bottom, was as red Optimus. And if that doesn't work for you, he was red like Vegeta's fur in Dragonball GT. (It took forever to find something red in Dragonball Z. name the character that's red. My spell check won't allow it.) Cell got up and squatted in front of the kids, you know, get down on their level.

"Okay, how much did you two see?"

"Well, we just came in for some water and we could hear movement."

"What Goten is trying to say, we saw everything."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Cell had turned back and saw that Freeza was still red and had turned to the inside of the couch. Cell had sighed and turned back to the kids.

"And what do you think we were doing?"

"Like I said, it's some sort of adult game. Father said that I'm too young to understand."  
"He's right you know."

"And why would I listen to you? I hardly listen to my own parent's."

"I don't think you're parent's would explain childbirth to you just yet."

Little Trunks turned a slight pink. He had heard of that term before. He grabbed Goten's arm and started to pull him away.

"Come on Goten, let's go."

"But I wanna hear what he was gonna say."

"No you don't. Let's just go back to bed."

"But Trunks…"

Cell had watched the kids leave the room. He had moved back and sat on the couch's end.

"Cute kids."

He heard Freeza moan. It was a frustrated moan. He took that as a sign that they weren't going to be doing anything else like that, no matter how hard he tried. But he would try for the hell of it. He was rubbing Freeza's back.

"You okay? You want to try again? I don't think they'll come back."

Freeza shook his head. He was right. There was to be no more action. Cell sighed and moved to the floor. He had closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. He had heard Freeza slide off of the couch and onto the floor next to him. He then weaseled his way back into his arms. Cell smiled then went back to sleep.

The sun was blazing down on them and a light breeze was in the air. It was around midday and that foundation of the house was built. All that was left was walls, roof and interior. Cell was on the roof, trying to lay down boards. He had both legs on the beam and was trying to remove his shirt. Freeza was carrying more wood over to Bardock. He looked up to see that Cell finally managed to pull his shirt off. Now, picture this in half time, you are about to see things the way that Freeza is seeing them. The shirt was around his elbows, the sun was catching the sweat that fell from his brow, the light was reflecting through it, his hair was blowing in the front of his face and he looked completely content. Freeza had a different word for it. He thought he looked damn sexy like that. Freeza hadn't realized that he as staring. Cell turned and looked back at him. He moved the hair out of his face, smiled and waved. Freeza turned pink and dropped the wood next to Bardock.

"Lunch!"

Samantha had come out with Chichi, carrying big platefuls of sandwiches and stew. Everyone made his or her way to the table to get food. Goten and little Trunks were still running around and playing.

"I want children."

Cell nearly choked on his stew. Vegeta started laughing. Cell glared at him once he caught his breath. Vegeta got this grin across his face. Chichi looked over at Freeza.

"But you two can't have kids."

"Not true, Cell has had children before."

"Shut up Vegeta."

Cell started talking through his teeth. Vegeta was being an ass again. He was enjoying himself. Freeza's facial expression changed.

"Really? You've already fathered children."

"In a way yes."

Freeza became quiet. He was angry. Cell knew that he was. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh again.

"Tell him Cell, tell him how many you had."  
"…Seven."

Freeza looked down at his stew. The look on his face was horrible. His mouth was slightly open to the side and his tongue was against his top left teeth. (I hope this doesn't sound stupid. It's that "well then" expression. Or if you found out someone was cheating on you and you think, that bastard.)

"It's not what you think Freeza."

"Then what is it? What else am I supposed to think?"

"I fathered my own children!"

Vegeta nearly fell out of his chair laughing. Samantha shook her head. The man was going to die laughing. Freeza didn't believe what he had just heard. Cell lowered his voice back to its normal state.

"I have Piccolo's cells in me. There is little I can't do."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I'm not going to give birth in front of you."  
"I really needed to hear that."

Chichi was about to gag. Vegeta still couldn't breath. Samantha finally stood up and placed her hands over his mouth. Seaka had teleported back into site.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Watching Buu. He's got a new playmate. Where's Coola?"

"He went back to his planet to rule over it. King Cold left to go on a never ending quest to find his wife and Zelphia is here but in the house."

"Ah. May I join in?"

"Why not? I think we need some help to keep this family together."

Saber: Somebody please fucking review. She's losing hope here and I know I'm not the only person who reads this.


	21. Chapter 21

Nothing much new to report as of yet except for the fact that my teeth are still hurting. Not hurting like, oh dear god, I'm dying but an annoyance. I can't handle it but not when the pressure builds up in my ear and I can't open my mouth wide enough to dislocate my jaw. That's all that's getting to me. Did anyone get the "never ending quest" joke? Think Drawn Together.

It was later in the night the house was nearly complete. Freeza and Cell were in their own little "instant house" as Cell was calling it. It was fully furnished and everything. Apparently Bulma had picked that one out herself. There was two bedrooms, one big one small, a bathroom in the upper area, a living room, and kitchen in the lower area. Freeza was busy snooping and Cell sat on the couch. He had his legs and arms crossed. He was trying to think.

"Oh my god you have to come up here and see this."

"I'll see it later. I have to go to bed sooner or later."

"Fine. Then sleep on the couch then."

Freeza turned and headed back into the room. Cell sighed, stood and headed for the upstairs. Fuck walking he floated up. He stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?"  
"Look at how big this room is."

"I'm sure yours was bigger. If I remember correctly."

"It was. But for an earth home, this is pretty nice."

"Okay. Was that all?"  
"No. This on is stranger."

He ran past Cell and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me."

He literally dragged Cell to the next room. This one was smaller, like a child's room. But the thing was, there was nothing in it. It was bare.

"What do you suppose that's about?"

"I guess they forgot to finish this one."

"Do we have to?"  
"If you want. We could always use it for storage."

"I guess that makes sense."  
Cell had leaned in and put his hands on Freeza's hips.

"Now let's get some sleep."

"You don't really mean to sleep do you?"

"Oh not at all."

Nothing was done, no fighting back, no playing hard to get, it was just being allowed to happen. It was dark Freeza could see nothing. (I was gonna say jack shit but that sounded too vulgar.) That's where Cell had an unfair advantage. He could see everything. Freeza was pinned up against the bed, all that had to be done was to scare him into falling backwards. This was going to be good.

"I know you're there Cell and I know what you're planning. It's not going to work."  
"Oh isn't it?"

Freeza was expecting to get pushed forward but was instead pulled back. His hands were being held up above his head. His shirt was being unbuttoned and his pants were coming off. He tried to fight back but it was to no avail.

"How dare you force me? You're supposed to love me and be gentle."

"This is gentle."

He swallowed. This wasn't good. All he could do was sit there and take it. He allowed his clothes to be removed. He heard his partners' clothes hit the floor and the bed sink in. Freeza felt himself being pulled up to the head of the bed. He knew that he was going to be on the bottom again. He was going to get his revenge. Well, not revenge but he was going to have Cell bear his child. He'd put up with it for now. He looked up at his lover who was now looming over him. He saw something behind him.

"Cell… what was that?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You wont get me distracted."

"But I swear…"

He was silenced with a kiss. He just decided to ignore what he had seen. After a few moments of their shifting kisses, he felt the pressure go between his legs. He grabbed Cell's arms and held onto him. There it was again. He wasn't imagining things. But he couldn't push him off. Then he noticed something else. His nails were long again and his hand was pale. He was becoming normal. He felt his hips move up higher. His tail was back. That must have been what he saw. He saw his tail, or Cell's tail. Freeza got an evil grin on his face. Cell was right next to Freeza's ear so he hadn't noticed anything. Freeza may have been held down but his tail wasn't. He started searching all over Cell's body to look for an opening. There it was. He didn't go in very far at first, just enough to see if Cell would notice. Nothing yet but he'd have to feel something soon. The further Freeza got, the more he knew he wasn't inside the right hole. He must have been inside Cell's tail. Why wasn't he feeling anything then? Oh my god, what if I'm getting absorbed? Freeza pulled himself out as fast as he put himself in. His tail was still intact but if he had gone just an inch more, it wouldn't have been there. He was lifted up a little off of the bed. Cell responded to Freeza's cry by laughing. Not so much laughing but chuckling.

"Better get used to this, I'm not stopping anytime soon."

Oh yeah? You think so huh? Not once I'm done with you. I'll get you back one day. He couldn't really fight back. He'd get his revenge later. But Cell kept his word. There were no ways they stopping that night. They might even go into the next day. However long it took, it felt like forever. Not that that was a bad thing, he just knew that he was going to be swore in the morning. Cell was starting to slow down. Was it finally over? Cell could no longer move. He had used up all of his energy. He could hardly get off of his lover. Freeza could hear him panting. He turned over to see that Cell's eyes were closed, still breathing deeply and looking very satisfied.

"Are you happy now?"  
Cell caught his breath and replied.

"Very much so… you?"  
"I'm not so sure."  
Cell turned over and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you want to go again."

"No it's not that."

"You're bored with me, I wasn't good enough."

"Will you stop that? I'm trying to tell you what I thought was wrong."

"And what was that?"

"I wasn't on top."

Cell burst out laughing.

"Like that'll ever happen."

"It will. I have my body back. Not like you noticed."

"Oh I did. I even felt that little attempt at tail sex."  
"You felt that?"  
"Of course I did. Didn't you feel that little burst of energy I got when you did that? I do recall pushing you up further."  
Freeza did remember. He nearly came that time. He turned red.

"I must have forgotten."

Cell moved himself up and rubbed his nose against Freeza's.

"You are so cute when you have your little tantrums."

"I am not having a tantrum."

"See, there you go again."

Freeza puffed up his cheeks and turned over.

The house was finally finished. It took Bardock some time to get used to their real bodies. Cell went over to Freeza who was sitting under a tree with his lemon tea.

"What do you want?"  
"What kind of welcome was that?"

"The only one you deserve."  
"Are you still sore about what happened last night?"

"Yes I'm still sore."

Freeza's tail went up then went back down. He was still in pain. Cell picked up on that and sat next to him. Freeza didn't move. Bardock came over to hand out some plates of food. He stopped and stared. Freeza just stared back There was no emotion on his face.

"You look so much like Coola."

"Please don't say that."  
"Why do you hate your brother so?"  
"I have my reasons."

Bardock sighed, placing his hands on his hips. He turned to Cell.

"So what's your story?"  
"The basic. Was created in a genetic lab by a mad/genius scientist, was bent on sucking this planet dry then destroy it. After that, no idea, I could've done whatever I wanted."

"And how did you meet Freeza and his family?"  
"I died. By the hand of your grandson when he was only eleven years old."

"And what now? Will you still destroy this planet?"

"No. I've gotten over that. I think I'll try something different from now on. I'm not going to turn into a "good guy" but I wont be randomly destructive either. Well then again, I never was randomly destructive. I only targeted the select few."

"Cell, would you come and walk with me?"

Cell stared at Bardock for a moment then decided to listen. What was he going to do? Try and kill him? Cell laughed to himself. Freeza sat under his tree drinking the tea. He would kill for some wine right about now. Samantha was talking with Zelphia so she was out of the question. He really didn't feel like talking with Goku or his family. Especially since Goten kept glaring at him. Finally Freeza stuck his tongue out at him.

"That was mature."

Freeza looked up to see Seaka hanging from a branch upside down.

"What do you want?"

"Just looking around. Checking up on everyone."

"I'm not some child you know."  
"Well neither is Samantha but I still have to watch over her."  
"What are you? Like her guardian or something?"  
"I guess you could say it's something like that."

Freeza looked back over to Samantha. She was laughing. That made Freeza smile, if even for a moment. Seaka jumped out of the tree landing right next to Freeza.

"Are you straight and pretending to be gay?"  
"WHAT?"

Freeza turned a whole new shade of red. Seaka started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. You just seem to love her more then you should."  
"I have reasons for what I do."

"Don't all villains?"

Freeza just glared at her then went back to his tea. She moved closer.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"That you're annoying. Get away from me."  
"I know it's not me that's bothering you. It's something else."  
"Like what?"  
"Him."  
Seaka pointed right at Cell who was walking side by side with Bardock, his arms crossed but with a hand to his chin, in the whole pondering way. Freeza lowered his eyes and looked straight into his tea glass.

"I'm right aren't I?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Not really. I just have the ability to read people. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can make him want to be on the bottom and to have my babies."

Seaka got this really scary smile on her face. (It's like that face Kateland makes when she's happy. If we ever get a picture of this, I swear, you'll piss yourself or have nightmares. Say, Scott McNeil and you get that face. It's like pure evil.)

"I think I may have something for you. Be right back."  
She vanished back up into the trees. What was that woman planning? Freeza didn't really care at that moment. He watched the others laugh and have fun. Goku was trying his hand at the grill. Bardock never really used one before in his life but acted like he did. Cell was sitting on the house roof, stuck in deep thought. Freeza just kept watching him but Cell's mind was elsewhere. His gaze was far off into the distance. Freeza started to feel down again.

"BACK!"

Freeza grabbed his chest, feeling like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Can't you ever appear in the normal way?"  
"Nope. More fun this way."

"What do you have? You try anything and I swear I'll…"  
Seaka pulled out a pair of gold bracelets from behind her back. Freeza couldn't help but gawk at them.

"Beautiful aren't they?"  
"What are they for?"  
"They're inhibitors. Basically the person wearing this will become weaker then a baby."  
"This'll help me how?"  
"Think about it. Cell, weaker then you, you could do anything you want to him."

It took a while but the smile that spread across Freeza's face was amazing. That was the most evil he had gotten in ages. Freeza reached for them but they were pulled out of his reach.

"What do I get in return?"

"The satisfaction in knowing that you helped me."  
"Try again."  
"I don't know. What do you want?"

"How about we discuss a price later."  
"Just don't ask for my first born child."  
"Hey, I may be nuts but I not that nuts. Besides, I have your brothers' first born. Actually she came onto me. And she was naked late at night, she wanted to lose her virginity, I wasn't about to say no…"

Freeza just watched her as she talked to herself. She handed over the gold bands. Freeza looked them over. They didn't really look all that great. They were of normal size, not very heavy and looked like they would fit loosely around the wrists. He was starting to think this was some kind of joke.

"What are those?"  
Cell was standing right in front of him. What was he going to do? What was he going to say?

"These? Oh nothing. Just something Seaka gave me."  
"What for?"  
"Wedding present."

"But you're not married."

"Not yet. But for when I do. For the one I marry."

"What about me?"

Freeza looked up at him and found Cell was kneeling over. He got really close to Freeza.

"If I asked, would you spend all of eternity with me?"

"Eternity?"  
"Yes. I figure, that we'll end up going to the same place when we die so…"

"You trying to sound romantic?"

"Perhaps."  
"It's cute."  
"I'm not cute."

"You can be. Sometimes."  
They both smiled, Freeza felt Cell's forehead meet with his. They laughed for a few moments with their eyes closed. Freeza was starting to cry. He felt Cell's lips meet with his. He pulled away and opened his eyes. Cell used his thumbs to wipe away Freeza's tears.

"Better now?"

"Much."

He took the rings away from Freeza. Freeza reached back for them.

"May I put them on?"

At this point, Freeza didn't want to trick Cell into doing something that he didn't want to do. But when would Cell agree to have his child? There was no choice in the matter. Freeza nodded. Cell put the left one on first and Freeza helped him with the right one.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Cell smiled and lifted Freeza off the ground.

"Come on, it's time to eat."


	22. Chapter 22

I need to kill this fucker in my work, him and his fuck buddy. Okay, I know he's not gay but he's follows the other guys around all the time. He dog fucks like no ones business. He needs to get laid and fast. I don't care whom; I'll even pay for his sex if he needs it. I think he just needs to die.

Dinner went rather well, nothing out of the ordinary yet. But then, who knew when they would start to kick in. Freeza was too busy watching Cell to notice that Goku was shoveling his food into his mouth. Zelphia was polite with her food but you could tell she was bored. Samantha was complimenting on Cell's bracelets. Freeza looked back down at his plate. Everything was still fine as they sat around the fire looking up at the stars. Samantha was reading her strange book again. She kept looking up intently as if expecting something. Cell finally had to ask.

"What are you hoping to find out there?"

"Nothing really."

"Then what's with the book?"

"It's nothing."

She just looked at him. He thought she was about to murder him. He went back over to Freeza.

"What's with her?"  
"Don't mind her. She gets like this sometimes. And before you ask, I have no idea why."

Cell just shrugged it off and laid back. What was she looking for out there? He bet he could find it. Perhaps even bring it to her. Or destroy it. Whichever happened to come first. She had picked up a flashlight and started to blink it at the sky. Cell did his best to resist but couldn't help himself.

"That isn't going to reach that far."

She just looked back over to him. He got that piercing feeling again. He hid behind Freeza. Seaka popped back in.

"Hello all!"

No one said anything.

"Well don't everyone get up at once."

"Sorry, we're just watching Samantha. She's behaving weird again."

Seaka looked over at her and knew what was going on.

"How long will she stay like this?"  
"Usually all night."

"Bet I could get her out of it."  
Seaka flew over to Samantha and dangled some meat in front of her.

"Come on, you know you want it."

Samantha kept ignoring her. Seaka pulled back and looked back at the guys.

"Okay I got nothing. Any other ideas?"

They both looked down. They were going to have to leave her there. Then Seaka got another idea. She bent over and grabbed her from the back. She made it look like she was trying to knock her over but really she was doing something else. She turned and whispered into her ear. They watched as Samantha's eyes opened wide and she slowly turned to her.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you later. But you have to sleep with me."

Freeza stood up.

"Now just a minute…"  
"Chill boy. I meant next to me. Trust me, if my mate found out I was cheating… I don't even wanna think about it."

Freeza sat back down and pouted/glared. Seaka pulled Samantha up by her arm and headed into the house. She stopped in front them and bent over towards Cell.

"Occupy him huh."

That took him back.

"Just keep him busy for a few hours."

"…Okay."

She walked away with Samantha trying to keep up. Cell breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back to Freeza. He got hit in the arm.

"Ow, what? I didn't know what else to say."

He started to rub his arm.

"Well you didn't have to let her take her away."  
"What was tied to your tail?"

Cell had a point. He could have gotten up to save her. Well, not so much save her, but to pull her back. Freeza got up and placed his hands on his lower back. Sitting like that for too long tends to hurt. He pushed forward to crack it.

"Having fun with your stretches?"  
"Not so much. Having fun watching me?"  
"Always."  
Freeza shook his head. He started to walk away. Cell got up and followed him. He wanted to go home and fast. Freeza left Cell to close the door behind him. He didn't bother to fly. He just stormed up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. Cell closed the door and looked up. Was there something that he had done wrong? He thought it best to leave Freeza alone with his thoughts.

Many hours had past and Freeza was still up in the room. Cell thought that perhaps enough time had pasted and he could venture in. He knocked on the door but got nothing in return. He turned the knob and peered inside. It was like he was expecting to get hit with something. Freeza was under the covers and apparently sleeping. Cell was going to wake him up but decided against it. He turned to go and crash on the couch.

"Where are you going?"

He gasped slightly and turned to see Freeza rubbing his eyes. Cell turned back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you upset with me?"  
"Not at all. I was just having an off day. I wanted to get as far away from you as possible just because I didn't want to lash out at you."

"How thoughtful."

Freeza looked back down at the bed. He felt something touch his leg. He looked back up and saw that Cell was back in his face. Freeza shifted back.

"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to figure you out. It's like being tied down frustrates you. It is my fault isn't it?"  
"No it isn't. Stop saying that."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"How can I tell you when I don't know myself?"

There was an awkward silence between them. Cell pushed him over and pinned him down.

"Get off me."  
"No. I think you need to calm down. You've already had your timeout and that didn't seem to help."

"So now what? You gonna force me to listen to you?"

"No. I'm going to do something else."

He slid his hands up Freeza's arms and stopped at the wrists. He really was about to do something. Freeza could feel Cell sucking on the side of his neck. Freeza lifted up his tail and was about to pull Cell off of him by the throat. Cell felt the tail going around his neck. He just sucked harder. Freeza gave up. He loosened his tail and let it drop to his side. Cell pulled up and looked into his eyes.

"Had a change of heart?"  
"No. I just remembered that I couldn't really kill you."

"Because you love me?"

"No, because like me, you don't need oxygen to live."

Cell sighed and sat back up. He had both legs on both sides of Freeza. So with his hips pretty much parallel with Freeza's, he just sat there with his face in his hand. Freeza lifted himself up onto his elbows. Cell moved his hand away from his face slowly.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this?"

"You going to try and rape me?"  
"Something along those lines."

Cell had moved closer to him again. But it wasn't fast or hard. It was slow, seductive. What was he going to do now? He had to admit that this wasn't frightening him. He was rather enjoying it.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

Freeza nodded. Cell took the initiative and went in farther. He had moved the piece of skin that was protecting Freeza's manhood. In that moment he knew that Freeza was excited. Freeza thought this was going to be like every other night. But he was wrong. It may have started out that way. The same motions happened. The same sounds were being made. Cell could tell that Freeza was becoming very isolated in his own mind and decided to be a little evil. He bit him. Freeza shot up.

"What the hell was that for?"

Cell pulled away from him so he could talk.

"Well, thought I'd throw something new out there."

"Next time, clear it with me first."  
"Am I your servant now? Is that how you see me?"  
Freeza said nothing. It was better for him to keep his mouth shut. Cell sighed and pushed Freeza back down onto the bed. He got off of him and left the room. Freeza lay there waiting for something to happen. Nothing was happening. Freeza didn't bother putting himself away; he just walked down the stairs as he was. Sure enough, there was Cell sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. Freeza came up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Nothing."  
"Then why are you so distant?"

"It's not you that's making me feel like this. I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
"Like?"  
"Like Samantha, I feel like she's going to be leaving me soon. And those bracelets…"

Cell looked at them.

"Do you wish to have them back to give to another?"

"No. That's not it…"

"Then what is it?"

"I think they may be hurting you."

"Is that what this is about? You feel bad, thinking that you're controlling me?"

Freeza nodded. Cell was silent for a moment and he looked at Freeza. Then with a lightening fast movement, he had jumped the couch and had Freeza pinned to the floor. Freeza was shocked at first but then realized he was in no danger.

"You can be so adorable sometimes."

Cell had pulled away from him. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Everything I've done up to this point, have been of my own free will. Whatever made you think you could control me?"

That itself made Freeza happy. He could feel Cell trying to make him even happier. Before he had realized it, he was back on the couch. Cell used his tail this time. He was multitasking, both playing with Freeza and trying to find a small jar in his drawer in the coffee table. Freeza felt something cold touch him. It was smooth and was covering all of him, then something warm. But this one was different it was much tighter. He pushed Cell back, breaking his kiss, and looking him in the eye. His cheeks were burning. He wasn't in pain, but he wasn't comfortable either.

"What have you done?"

"I'm just returning the favor."

Freeza had looked down and saw that he was the one in charge this time.

"Why are you doing this?"  
"Think of it as payment for all the times I took you without considering your feelings."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is what I want. Is it what you want? I can always resume my role as the alpha male."

"I don't think so. You chose this, now you are going to live with the consequences."

"Very well…"

Cell had moved closer, raising himself off of Freeza, but not all the way.

"I shall be your slave for the evening."

He pulled back and was forced to sit down again. Even though Freeza was now the one on the top, he was still watching Cell do all the work. It had been so long, he didn't know what to do. He always boasted about getting back on top, being the one in charge, but now that he had that power, he didn't know if he could go through with it. But still found his hands going to Cell's hips and helping him fall down harder. After a few moments, Cell fell forward, he wasn't finished yet but he couldn't hold up any longer. Freeza moved his hands from his hips to his back. He started to console Cell.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Cell couldn't talk. He was already out of breath. This was too new to him. He had to center himself. He was the rock. He was so busy trying to keep himself under control that he didn't notice Freeza back in his ear.

"It's okay to admit you like it. In fact, it would help me, to know you enjoy me."

That's all it took. He couldn't help it. A small moan had escaped from him. Freeza's tail had wrapped around Cell's waist. He forced him to stop moving. He felt Cell's legs trembling, his breath was sharp and his wings had clung to his body. His wings never do that. Well it did… once. When he was absolutely terrified out of his mind.

"We can stop if you want."

"No. I need this just as much as you."

"But…"

"Just hurry. If you stay still much longer, I'll go crazy."

He had to listen. He felt the exact same way. Freeza had to admit it was rather odd to have Cell become weaker then him. So he supported Cell the whole time. He could hear Cell still trying to be the tough guy and he was being moved faster and faster each time. Freeza kept his tail moving him, but at the same, using his arms to remove Cell's wings from clinging to his back. Cell felt the rush of cold and jolted forward. There was a sensitive spot back there. No wonder he was protecting it so well. Freeza was moving his hands and fingertips everywhere to try and find it. Cell fought back, well, not really fought back, more like started squirming making it worse, or more pleasurable, depending on how you looked at it. Freeza kept moving the tips of his fingers all over Cell's back until he found something. There was a small area just under Cell's tail. He lightly pressed it and found that Cell had bolted upright. Freeza pushed him back a bit and looked down.

"That was fast."

Cell didn't respond. He just started to fall backwards off the couch. Freeza caught him with his arms and tail. He thought that Cell had fainted on his feet. Well, in this case, on his knees. Cell was placed back onto Freeza's shoulder. He was breathing shallow. Freeza almost thought he was going to die.

"Finish it…"  
"What?"  
"Finish it… you haven't… arrived yet…"

"I don't need to. I'm just happy that I was in charge once."

"No. I need this. I want to know what it feels like."

Freeza shook his head.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, I damn the fact that you're an anal virgin."

Freeza went slowly at first; he had to get him used to it again. Cell made sure that his wings were firmly against his back. Freeza just chuckled at that. It was cute. Cell had his moments too. The substance between them was no longer slippery but sticky. There was almost no more that either of them could take. Freeza had to end this. There was a point when he thrust Cell down so hard that he had no choice but to come. They sat there for a few moments. Freeza knew that what he had done was wrong. Cell, though he was only semi-conscious at the time, could feel everything moving inside him. It didn't matter what part of the body, he would absorb anything that touched him. It's just that his tail absorbed things faster. Freeza pulled him off and laid him down.

"Are you up for the task of heading back upstairs?"

Cell lifted his hand, the bracelet catching the morning sun.

"I don't think I have the strength to walk."

Freeza laughed at him, stood up, put himself away and lifted Cell up and began to carry him up the stairs. He was placed on the bed under the covers. Freeza shut the curtains and headed for the bathroom.

"Freeza…"

He turned around and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?"  
"There's something I don't understand."

"And what's that?"

"Why wasn't I able to take control of the situation? I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker."

He turned his head to the window then back with a mortified look shadowing his face.

"Am I dying?"

"Why would you be scared of death? You died once already."

"I don't know. Death scares me. I'm supposed to be immortal."

"Eternally young is what I was told."

Cell looked back to him, being completely serious.

"Please Freeza, if anything, don't allow me to die."

Freeza grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckle.

"Don't worry, even if you do die, I'll be there with you."

Cell smiled before passing out. Freeza stood up and went into the bathroom; he stared at himself in the mirror. He'd have to talk to Seaka tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

I got new music for my MP3 player. So now when I do file maintenance I wont be bored out of my mind with the same songs over and over again. I want to watch Dragonball Z now. I've been watching three different versions of Transformers for the past little while. But I also want to finish Zelda. I know I've beaten it millions of times but it's the fact that it's not finished. I need to get it finished. And people seem to be more demanding of my transformers then anything else, its kind of weird yet cool.

Samantha was sitting there listening to Seaka talk. There was so much that she knew that no one else did.

"How did you come across all this information?"  
"Easy. I spy on people. Besides, I live with two beings that know how events are going to turn out. Wait… make that three. Even though he can be a bit dull at times."

"You mean dimwitted."  
"It's all the same thing."  
"So Megatron's going to be coming back soon?"

"That's right. If I'm not mistaken, he's already back. A young boy but still growing."

Samantha looked down at the ground.

"You wanted to be there when he was growing up?"

"Yeah. I was there with him the first time."

"But not all the other times. As I recall."

"That's true. But they weren't all bad, just that one. It was like some backwards universe. Starscream was loyal and Optimus was a really great guy. Megatron didn't seem to like me all that much."

"He didn't. That one hated you. I'm not trying to hurt you but it's a fact."

She looked back at the ground. Seaka lightly hit her arm.

"Come on, look at the bright side. Maybe this one will love you. And you may find that new problems are going to be coming up."  
"Like what?"

"Well, say Freeza and Cell started reproducing?"

Samantha moved back.

"Is that even possible?"

"Oh I've seen many species reproduce asexually and same gender. It's possible. If Cell can have kids by himself, there's no reason he can't take some of Freeza's DNA and make it into a little combination of the two."

"Makes sense I guess. Should I go implant the idea into their heads?"

"No. If I have any foresight, which I do, I'm sure they already have the idea in motion."

It was midday before Cell dragged himself out of the house. Freeza couldn't help but feel a little vindictive. But he was proud at the same time. Cell walked a short distance and decided to collapse next to Goku's house. Freeza looked down at him.

"I'm… not… moving."

"Now you know what I go through."

Freeza knocked and waited for the door to open. Chichi had answered and let them inside. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were sitting at the table. Vegeta motioned with his head towards Freeza. Bulma turned and looked at him. He saw her movements and ducked just before an orange to hit his face. Cell was still out of it so he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Freeza moved down and Cell was completely caught off guard. It hit him square in the face. Vegeta laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. The orange bounced a few times on the floor. When Cell looked to see what had happened, Bulma had he hands over her mouth. He had noted that Trunks had a camera in his hands, great, something to relive over and over again. Freeza got back up and dusted himself off.

"What was that for?"

"I was meaning to hit Freeza but I got you instead. You are a better target. Freeza I can forgive but you I can't."

"Why not? It's not like it was your son I was beating to death."

The evil frying pan of doom came out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. Cell bent down and held his head. Chichi went back to her dishes.

"Why does everyone hate me this morning?"

"It's afternoon."

"Whatever."

"You deserved that Cell. Killing all those innocent people."

Cell looked up and glared at Bulma.

"If you want me to get real nitpicky, I could remind you of what your husband used to do or the little fact that it was you who took the bomb out of Android Sixteen. He could have killed me with that thing. But because of you, it dragged out."

She wanted to hit him so badly. There was no way she was ever going to forgive him.

"I told you Freeza, we should have gone to live on some other planet."

Bulma got up and started to circle Freeza. He didn't move but was starting to feel like some sort of eye candy. It crept him out. Cell kept his eyes on her. He didn't trust her, even when they were at her house. She stopped right in front of him with her hand on her chin.

"Okay. I was right."

"About what?"  
He just stared at her. He got this vibe from her that was screaming, run away.

"I thought you were cute and I was right."

As Bulma turned away, the look on Freeza's face was priceless. Any longer and he would have started twitching. Samantha came down the stairs with Seaka. She saw Cell on the floor.

"Okay who hit him?"  
"Chichi."

"Is Vegeta still alive?"

"I think so. Dad, get up."

"But the view is so much better from down here. You see everything."

Samantha stood right in front of Vegeta.

"You really need to get up. The way you are and with what you just said, you so sound like a voyeur."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes."

The whole room pretty much said that. Trunks looked at his mom.

"What's a voyeur?"

Samantha rubbed his head and smiled at him.

"That's a conversation I'll have with you when you're older."

"What makes you think you'll be having that conversation with him?"  
"Let's face it Bulma, who else is going to? Vegeta will be too blunt and you'll be too soft."

(As everybody else is thinking that she's too much of a whore to tell him about love.)

Cell was sitting on the floor against the wall. Seaka was just smiling. Samantha knew she was in on it. She walked over to him.

"Hey, you need something? Water, pillow… Motrin?"

"I'll be fine… maybe some water."

Samantha smiled at him and got him a glass. Freeza pulled Seaka to the side and began to converse with her.

"What's wrong Freeza? Aren't you pleased with the results?"  
"I'm not so sure those bracelets were such a great idea. Cell has gotten suicidal."

"I find that hard to believe. But if you really believe that something is wrong with him, I'll be more then happy to take him apart and examine him more thoroughly."

"No. So if he's not suicidal then what is he?"

"It's a side effect. It's only happened in a few rare cases. It shows them what they fear most. I take it Cell's scared of death."

"He is. But I don't see why."

"It's kind of like your fear of the sayains."

"I've gotten over that."

"Sure. And if I said Super Toilet that wouldn't faze you either would it?"

"What?"  
"Never mind."

Cell watched them walk outside as they talked. He had to follow. Whenever he was with her something always seemed to go wrong. Freeza was standing by the bench and Seaka sat on it.

"I think you should tell him."

"You remember what happened last time? There's no way he'll forgive me this time."

"You never know."

"What's going on? Freeza, you've been acting weird ever since you met this girl."

"Pardon me, I'm a woman. I just look small."

Freeza put up his hand. He had to come clean. He walked over to Cell and was bracing himself for anything that was about to come his way.

"I have something to tell you."

"If you say that you're breaking up with me, I swear I'll go and kill your lover right now."

"Okay that was unexpected and little scary possessive."

"Damn straight."

"Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is that those bracelets I gave you aren't normal. They weren't just a wedding present, they were made of magic."  
Cell started laughing.

"You're kidding me right?"  
"No I'm not. It's true. They make it so you can't fight back. I could do anything I wanted to you. But you came to me willingly."

Cell started pacing. He stopped and turned back.

"That's why you kept asking if I felt strange in anyway."

Freeza started to shuffle his feet. Cell didn't like this. He tried to remove them but they wouldn't come off. Seaka watched Cell fight with the bands, finding great amusement. Freeza sat on the bench and joined her. He wasn't amused. Soon Cell would figure out how to get them off. Cell tried everything, using his hands, his teeth, everything. Nothing was working. He stopped then looked at Seaka.

"This is your fault. Get them off of me."

"I can't do that. It's not my job to."

Cell lunged at her. She looked him right in the eye.

"Go ahead and try."

Cell was making up an energy ball and was about to blast her face off when it disappeared. He looked at his hand. He was beginning to shake. Seaka looked up at him and smiled.

"How does it feel to be helpless?"  
Cell got off of her and looked at his hands. He went over to a tree and hit it as hard as he could. It should have gone flying into the next solar system but it didn't even move. It stung but not that badly. He turned and looked at Freeza.

"What have you done to me?"

It was more of a scared voice then and angry tone. Freeza felt so guilty for what he had done. He went over to Cell but Cell didn't wish to be near him. He had run off. Flying was no longer an option. Freeza looked at the floor. He heard Seaka jump off of the bench.

"Happy now? You got you amusement."

"Not yet. There is still the matter of payment..."

"Whatever it is just take it and go. I never should have listened to you in the first place. Things were fine the way they were."

"You were fine by being controlled by him. By being his little servant."

"I was never his servant and stop trying to put ideas in my head. Just leave us alone."

Freeza had flown off back to their house. Seaka watched him fly away. She looked back at Goku's place. She saw Samantha through the window helping make dinner.

"Well… he did say take what I want."

Cell was nowhere to be found. Freeza began to panic. Where would he go? They didn't know anyone on this planet. But knowing Cell, that wouldn't stop him. He used to live out in the wild before. Freeza didn't know what else to do. He went and sat on his bed. He laid back and just stare at the ceiling. He watched as it got blurry and something warm started to roll down the sides of his cheeks. He felt like he was going to die. He heard something shifting underneath him. He went to the edge of the bed and looked under it. Kind of like a kid who thinks there's monsters. Cell was lying there looking up at the frame and the underside of the mattress. Freeza didn't say anything; he just crawled under there with him. There was a silence, only the sounds of their breathing could be heard.

"So… what made you hide under here?"  
There was no answer. Freeza shifted towards him and Cell just moved over. He had turned his back to him.

"I said I was sorry."

"And you seriously think that sorry is enough?"

"I thought it would help."

"It didn't. I hope you're happy. If I had known how deceitful you were…"

"You what? You'd never have been with me in the first place?"

"Exactly."

Freeza was starting to shake. He was about to explode.

"It's not like you've never been deceitful."

"I haven't. I have always fought fairly and have been very gracious about it. Sure at times I gloated and became arrogant but not this time. I never once gloated that you were mine or that no one else would have you while I'm around. I know I can be possessive but I can't help it. It's your genes that make me this way."

"What makes you think it's me?"

"Goku is a brick short of a load, Vegeta is loyal but not domineering, Piccolo doesn't wish to accept the concept of love even though he loves Gohan like a second father and you and your father are all that's left. He's very protective over the both of you and you like things done your way and in a certain fashion. In a sense, I've taken most of your traits and built myself upon them."

"So then you're a narcissus."

"In a sense. But you'll find that I can be quite bullheaded. That I get from the sayains."

Freeza went and placed his hand on Cell's shoulder. Cell moved out from the bed. Freeza scrambled to get out just as fast. Cell had already made it to the living room and was heading for the door. Freeza jumped him. Cell fought back. There was a pretty good fight on the floor. Then again, Freeza wasn't trying. He finally pinned him down and was forcing him to listen.

"Listen to me Cell. I just wanted to have a child, one that would have both our traits. But I didn't like the idea of childbirth."

"So you got help to have me helpless as you did me for many nights until I finally accepted your seed?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And you still think that I should let you do as you please just cause you've got the strength to do so now?"

Freeza was getting sick of hearing this. He was changing color. Cell braced himself but found his hands moving. He opened his eyes to see Freeza pulling off the bracelets. He then got up and talked while his back was turned.

"Go ahead. Leave. Go find your happiness elsewhere."

Cell didn't say anything. He just lay there. He saw Freeza loosen.

"Fine. I'll go. I know where I'm needed. I hope you enjoy this planet."

Cell watched Freeza go back up the stairs. Cell didn't know what to do. So much was going through his mind. He looked down at the bracelets. He wanted to use them on Freeza and get revenge but at the same time wished to put them back on and keep his promise. But could he take the chance of being taken advantage of again? It started to rain. Lightning was shooting across the heavens, letting all know that it was angry and wished to unleash its fury upon the earth. Thunder made its screams of rage heard and the water which to fall endlessly from the sky seemed to mirror some hidden pain. Cell ran up the stairs to see if Freeza was still there. The balcony windows were open, the curtains flowing in and out of the house. Water was slowly making its way into the house. Cell ran outside and looked up at the sky. Where would he fly off? He had to start thinking like him again. He looked under the bed, in the closet, every room in the upper level. Nothing. He ran back to the balcony.

"Freeza!"

Meanwhile back at the Son residence, Samantha was being led into a spaceship.

"But why do we have to go now? Isn't anyone else coming with us?"

"Not this time. I want to hurry before anyone finds out we're leaving."

Samantha was allowing herself to be pulled onto the ship.

"Stop! Where do you think you're going?"

The figure turned and smiled.

"Oh, hello there…"


	24. Chapter 24

I've been sick with allergies recently

I've been sick with allergies recently. I got to sleep so I was happy. Why is it the week they give me forty hours I get sick? And they are cutting my hours next week. I had twenty-two now I have no idea. I'll know when I go to work tomorrow. Oh, and I hate my co-workers girlfriend. She's evil. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "I want money." User. I'm trying to get him to see that but I don't think he wants to because Punani is good. I'm very angry at this chick. You girls should know what I'm talking about. That vibe you get from people. You can't really explain it but you know when there's something off with someone.

"You can't take her without my permission."

"But Freeza, you said I could have anything I wanted. I decided to take her."

Freeza pulled on Samantha's arm, trying to get her away Seaka.

"When I said anything, I never meant her."

"A deals a deal Freeza, you can't go back on your word."

Freeza knew that, as much as he hated it.

"Just let me have one more day with her. Then you can take her wherever you want."

Seaka stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"What do you think Samantha?"

"I'd like to stay with him a while longer. I may never see him again."

"I can arrange for some communication capability but very well. You may stay. One more night and that's it. We really have to get going."

"Okay."

Samantha left the ships loading bay and started walking with Freeza. Seaka was following them. Freeza keep looking behind them.

"You don't have to follow us you know. I'll give her back to you."

"Oh I know. I just have some things I need to take care of."  
It wasn't that long of a walk. Freeza got tired of it and decided to fly. He picked Samantha up and flew off towards his new house. He had her hold her breath as he picked up his speed. He landed in front of the house. Not too long after a thud came from behind him.

"How were you able to keep up with us?"

"I have my ways. You going to invite me in?"  
"I really shouldn't but go ahead."

Seaka zapped herself dry and gave Samantha a towel. She was having fun trying her off the old fashioned way. Freeza sat on the opposite facing couch and was wallowing in self-pity.

"What's wrong?"

Freeza pointed at Seaka.

"She's my problem. She tricked me into getting Cell to submit to my will."  
"You're problem isn't me. It's your own self-confidence. You have a fear of not being in control."

Samantha looked up at Seaka.

"What did you do?"

Samantha had that innocent look in her eyes. It didn't matter who you were, with that look, she could get whatever she wanted out of you.

"I gave him some bracelets that would make Cell would be as harmless as a baby so Freeza could try and reproduce with him."

Seaka felt bad for a few moments. She was almost lost in her own mind until she saw Samantha's eyes turn red. She jumped out of the way just in time, otherwise she would have had been burnt to a crisp.

"You make things right."

"I would. But this is a domestic problem. I can't get involved."

"You can cause the trouble but you can't fix it?"

Samantha was standing above her with her fists in balls. Some sparks flying from the sides.

"What happened to the innocent one?"  
"That was before I got really upset. You better make things right."  
Freeza stood next to her.

"I wouldn't try to stop her or bribe her. It'll just make her angrier."  
"I'd never hurt her. Not my style. As for bribing, that idea is out the window. What do you want me to do?"  
"Bring Cell here so they can make nice."

"Very well."

Seaka snapped her fingers and Cell appeared right in front of them. Water was still dripping off of him.

"I didn't use instant transmission, how'd I get here?"

He turned around and found Freeza standing there with his arms crossed. Cell approached him slowly. He wrapped his arms around him and held for a few moments. Cell then felt something rubbing at his back. Freeza did hold him back but Samantha was also trying to help dry him off. Cell was nuzzling him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"You had every right to. It was my fault."

Samantha grabbed Seaka who was trying to sneak away. She held her up.

"It's her fault."

Both turned and got this evil grin on their faces. They looked at each other then back at Seaka.

"I know what we should do with her."  
Cell pulled out the cuffs and was about to put them on her.

"You wouldn't dare."  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
Seaka looked at Samantha.

"You wouldn't let them do this to me would you?"

"Considering what you did to them I should. But I'm not going to. I still have need of you. Besides I think that revenge and hurting others is wrong. I could never do it without feeling guilt later."

"So we don't get to do anything to her?"  
"No. I'd say let's just put this behind us. You two obviously still love each other and that's not about to change soon."

They both nodded. She was right. Cell held Freeza by the waist. Seaka got up and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So what now?"

Samantha stretched and yawned.

"How about a snack and bed?"  
"Sounds good to us."  
Samantha headed into the kitchen to make something to eat for everyone.

"Seaka want to help me?"

"I'm not so sure I should go near her yet."  
"NOW!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

Seaka ran into the kitchen. Cell bent down to get into Freeza's ear.

"She can be very scary when she tries."

"This is nothing. I've seen her fight off monsters when I was a child."

"That's creepy."

"The monsters or Samantha being a great fighter?"  
"Both."

They walked over to the couch and laid on it. Both were getting tired as well. Not physically tired but mentally. Freeza rolled onto his side and curled his tail. Cell started to stroke him.

"You know, after we eat, you want to, I don't know, fool around?"

Freeza looked up at him.

"After everything we've been through? You think we really should be doing something like that?"

Cell looked disappointed. Freeza kissed the base of his neck.

"Why not? If this has taught me anything, it's to be happy with what you got and to always to trust in yourself and your loved one."

(Moral of the story. Not so much. No idea why I just got sappy.)

"Are you happy with what you've got?"

"Yes. Whether that means that we may never have children together, I'm glad I still have you."

The kiss they had was the hottest one they ever had. Freeza could feel his tail being lifted up. They would have started to have sex right there but knew others were in the house. Freeza was trying to deepen the kiss but Cell had to push him off.

"We shall continue this later."

Samantha came back carrying glasses of milk and Seaka with cookies. Samantha was being very dominant that night. But she had calmed down since then. They didn't get that vibe of danger from her anymore. She went upstairs and brought down some blankets. Seaka had her own, same with Samantha while Cell and Freeza shared the big one. The meal was fine but Samantha was craving meat again. Seaka made peace and offered her another meat on a stick. Cell still found that disgusting. He decided to head upstairs before he decided to involuntarily bring his meal back up. Freeza told them they would sleep in any other room they wanted. He followed Cell up the stairs.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Freeza felt himself being lifted off the floor.

"As soon as I get you to bed."

"Should we wait until everyone else has gone to bed?"

"Better to do it while they are talking downstairs and distracted then up in the next room."  
"True."  
Cell placed Freeza on the bed and went over to lock the door. He turned to him shut the light off. He loved that Freeza couldn't see. It just seemed to excite him more. Freeza felt hands on his sides moving up and down. He could feel the heat yet the rest of him felt like ice.

"This isn't fair. I can't see you."  
"But I can see you. I can see you changing color. Your cheeks are becoming a lovely red and the rest of you is pink."

"Then why do I feel cold?"

"That's my fault. When I do something like this,"

He licked up Freeza's front. Freeza couldn't help himself, his body moved up.

"The receptors on your body respond to the stimuli of my tongue causing you to feel like your temperature is rising and…"  
His sentence was stopped by Freeza's mouth. He felt his body being pulled forward. He could feel his front being held tightly to his partner's front and his rear being squeezed. Freeza broke the kiss for only moment.

"Stop talking. Just take me."  
"You don't wish to top?"

"I want things the way they were. Would you rather I topped again?"  
"No this is good."  
He used his hands to lift him off the bed and to kiss his neck. He pulled back remembering what it was like to bottom.

"I'll go easy on you."  
There was no time for lubrication. The room was getting too hot for anyone to worry about procedure. Freeza sucked in the air as he felt the length of his lover enter him. He was more of a clinger now anyway. Sometimes he wished to just cut loose and just ride his lover all night but knew he didn't have the mental power to handle that tonight. He didn't care if Cell was in charge. It just seemed to feel right this way. A cool breeze came into the room the balcony was left open. The more their bodies cooled off, the more passionate they became about it. He bent forwards and played with his lovers tongue some more. Cell was doing his best to refrain from going any harder then he already was. It was taking a great deal of energy but it was working. But who knew for how much longer. His hands went under Freeza's legs and lifted them up to his waist, giving him more room for thrusting. Cell pulled his mouth away from Freeza's and went back to breathing next to his ear.

"Whine for me, I want to hear you want more."

Freeza tried to tell him he wanted more but nothing came out, only a slight moan. The sound you get when you're sucking in air but trying to breath out at the same time. That was all that Cell needed. It was driving him up the wall. As Cell pushed in deeper, he gave a slow deep moan into Freeza's ear. He was trying to get Freeza to go off the deep end. It was working. Freeza grabbed Cell and was trying to convince him to go in deeper, faster, anything. Cell didn't need much encouragement. He was almost to the brink himself. He went back to Freeza's mouth and continued his conquering until the both of them totally forgot everything except for the actions they were performing. At the very end, they both reached a climax to be rivaled. Cell couldn't move after that and neither could Freeza. They both lay in the bed just staring at the ceiling.

"So, what do you think they're doing up there?"

Samantha had prepared breakfast for everyone. Cell and Freeza hadn't come down that morning. She didn't think they would. She would bring food up for them. There came a knock at the door. Samantha decided to open it. But not many knew they were there. She opened to door to see a looming figure. It took a while for her to recognize him for the sun was in her eyes. She lowered her head.

"You don't need to bow to me Samantha. Not after everything we've been though."  
He entered the house. Samantha shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing back here?"  
"Taking a break from looking for my wife. I know she's out there but it doesn't seem to matter how far I go. I just can't find her."  
"I know you'll find her eventually King Cold. You just need to keep looking."  
"That's true. So what's for breakfast?"  
"Your nose still amazes me. The basic eggs, bacon, cereal, orange juice, stuff like that."

"Where is my son?"

"Freeza is upstairs sleeping with Cell and Seaka is trying to set up a computer for them. That way they can stay in contact with me."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yes. My old master is coming back. I wish to go and see how he's doing."

"Would you like a ride? Where are you heading? I could probably drop you off."  
"If you wouldn't mind."

"Alright… after breakfast."

Samantha started to laugh. She grabbed a plate for King Cold.

Freeza started to open his eyes. He looked up to see Seaka floating above him. He just blinked.

"Awe I was hoping for a reaction."

"I've gotten used to you. Please go away."  
"Okay. I just thought you might want to know that Samantha is making food and leaving right after."  
"What?"

Freeza bolted up. That startled Cell up as well. Once Cell knew that there was no trouble he went back to trying to slowly wake up. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?"  
"Samantha's leaving."

"She's going back to Goku's?"  
"No. She is leaving our solar system."

"Huh?"

Cell was still waking up. He yawned as he spoke. Freeza lightly pushed him.

"Get up. This'll be our final meal with her."

Freeza and Cell got ready and headed down the stairs. Freeza decided to shower later. He wasn't that dirty. He turned the corner and found his father.

"Morning."

His father was sitting at the table smiling. As usual, he had lots in front of him. Freeza shook his head.

"Father, why didn't you announce you would be coming ever?"  
"I don't really have a way to do that now do I son?"  
"I suppose not."

Freeza sat down next to Cell. Samantha handed them a plate full of food.

"I was going to bring that up for you."

"It's okay. I'd like to eat with you before you go."

"Thanks Freeza. Your father has agreed to take me."

"What? I thought I was going to."

Samantha looked over at Seaka.

"I didn't want to inconvenience you. You said you need to keep your eye on Coola and that you need to get back to your other job. I figured I would be one less thing to worry about."

"But then… what do I get for payment?"

"How about I promise you Optimus' spark?"

"I had that once already. Phoenix lost it last time. I want something I know I can keep."

Cell lifted up his hand with the bracelets.

"You want these back?"

"But… but…"

Samantha walked over to her.

"How about this?"

She hugged Seaka and kissed her cheek. No one expected that. Seaka decided to push farther.

"Make it on the lips and you've got a deal."

Freeza stood up. Seaka put up her hands.

"I was kidding. Thanks anyway Samantha. I'll get payment later. Or maybe consider this a freebee."

The rest of breakfast was spent with laughter. When Samantha had gotten back on King cold's ship, she only said goodbye to the few close to her. She held onto Freeza for a long time.

"Promise to write?"

"I will. Seaka set you up with a computer so it should be possible."

He let her go and watched as she took off. Cell held Freeza from behind. The wind from the ship was making everything shake, then soon, nothing. They were gone. Freeza sighed. Cell looked down at him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll hear form her again."

"I hope so. She can be so naive."

"So can you."

Freeza looked back up at the sky.

"I just hope she'll be alright."

"You said so yourself that having her reunited with her first owner would be the best thing for her."

"I suppose you're right."

The End.

We thank you for staying with us and for reading our fan fiction. We hope you enjoyed this installment and will continue to read other stories that are yet to come. Oh my god. It's finally over. It took years but it's finally over. Don't get me wrong, I love Dragonball Z but it wasn't supposed to take this long.

Saber - this story took so long to do now that it's over, Sammy can now start on some x-rated one shots.


End file.
